El sol y la luna
by Marianel02
Summary: Una ruptura, una leyenda, dos destinos.Desconfianza, celos, inseguridad, deseo, amor. Los sentimientos se van aclarando. ¿Podría existir luz en la oscuridad, y oscuridad en la luz?. El sol y la luna no pueden estar juntos... ¿Verdad?.
1. Chapter 1

"no la quiero". Acaso era idiota? no podía ser, estuvo luchando por ella, por su amor tantos años y ahora... no la quería?

Finn no era muy bueno interpretando sentimientos y esas cosas de "chicos cursis y tontos" como solía decirle a Jake. Si, esta bien, ya tenía 18 años, pero eso no quiere decir que se vuelva un completo sentimental. Jake, creyendo que era lo suficientemente maduro, el año pasado le había dado "la charla". Grave error que cometió. Finn en lugar de tomarlo como algo completamente natural y aceptar que algún dia iba a hacerlo no por necesidad, si no por placer, se sintió completamente asqueado. La primera imagen que llegó a su mente fue Marceline. Marceline y su perfecto cuerpo completamente desnudo. La evitaba a toda costa, con solo pensar en ella se sonrrojaba por completo, el día que la vi no dejó nada a la imaginación. Y aunque también evitó a la Dulce princesa por un tiempo, con ella no tuvo tanto problema. Le tomó como un mes poder volver a ver a Marceline a la cara y le pidió , casi le rogó a Jake que no volvieran a hablar de ese tema. Pero el problema ahora no era ese, para nada.

-Hermanito te sientes bien?- Jake lo miró con unos ojos sorprendidos y completamente confundidos. -Creo que se me descompuso el oido- Metió su dedo a su oreja y se la "limpió" -Creí haber escuchado que no la querías- Sonrió, esperando la risa de su hermano, que aprobara que había escuchado mal. Pero... después de unos segundos de silencio, esa risa no llegó.

-Si la quiero...- Jake contuvo un suspiro de alivio, por un momento creyó que... -Solo que no la quiero de "esa" forma-.

Estaba sentado en el sillón y Jake lo ve a como si se acabara de enterar que asesino a alguien. de verdad era tan grave?. Después de que pudo superar lo de "la charla" volvió a tratar de conquistar a la dulce princesa, lo curioso de esa vez fue que... Lo logró. No sabía como, ni porque, pero la Dulce princesa decidió darle una oportunidad. El primer mes fue... divertido. Si bien creía estar enamorado de la dulce princesa ser oficialmente su novio no era muy diferente, solo que ella era un poco mas cariñosa con él, de daba m s besos en la mejilla, pero nunca en los labios.

Se veían todos los días, pero solo un rato ya que la princesa tenía muchos "asuntos reales" y experimentos científicos. Luego de ver un poco a la Dulce princesa iba a ver a Marceline, se quedaba en su casa toda la tarde y noche, aveces salían, otras veces solo... se quedaban ahí. Ya no hab a tanto crimen y mal en el dulce reino ni por los alrrededores, y no importaba si solamente estaban tirados en el piso, disfrutaba de la compañía de Marcy.

-Oye compadre te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo?- Jake simplemente no se lo podía creer.  
-Si, escucha... Me di cuenta de que ella no es para... mi.- Estaba diciendo la verdad, se había dado cuenta de eso esa misma mañana.

Flashback.

-Oh Finn, eres taaan dulce- Se acercó y bes su mejilla, Finn le sonrió . Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se tragó su pena y orgullo para decirle que se veía bonita esa mañana. No era mentira... solo que le incomodaba decirlo, no le gustaba, pero sabía que a ella si.

-Uh, veo que están ocupados- Jake le sonrió a Finn, quien no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo. -Bueno, bueno, ya los dejo para que hagan sus cochinadas-  
sonrió y al ver que los dos iban a reclamar, se apresuró a hablar -Solo venía a avisarles que Arco iris y yo ya nos vamos-. Se dio la media vuelta y se fue.  
Finn rodó los ojos, incluso desde antes que la Dulce princesa y el fueran novios, Jake prácticamente se la vivía con Arco iris, no le molestaba, solo que se aburría en el día, ya que Marceline tenía cosas que hacer en el día, y no podía estar con ella. Marceline... que hora era?. Decidió preguntarle a la dulce princesa.

-Dulce princesa que hora es?-Ya se había acostumbrado a decrle Dulce princesa, y la verdad era que no quería ponerle ningun apodo cursi y sin sentido.

-Son las... AAAAH!- Una especie de cucaracha combinada con un ratón y una ardilla apareció a los pies de la Dulce princesa y mostró sus filosos dientes. La princesa se levantó rápidamente y empezó a dar brincos mientras ve a la "terrorífica cosa" que estaba frente a sus pies. Finn solo se reía.  
- Deja de burlarte y mata esa cosa!- La dulce princesa se enojó , Finn solo la miró extrañado, ella no solía ser así , pero había cambiado estos años. Mientras reflexionaba miró hacia el lugar en donde hace un momento estaba sentada la Dulce princesa, resulta que estaba sentada en la entrada de la "casa" de esa "cosa" a lo mejor y por eso estaba tan enojada con la Dulce princesa.

-Hey, tranquilo amiguito, no quisimos obstruir tu entrada, adelante- Sonrió y se levantó dejandole el mayor espacio posible a esa extra a mutación. Ésta puso cara de indignación, y corrió apresurada hasta su casa. Finn alzó la mirada y se encontró con una novia muy molesta.  
-Te dije que mataras esa cosa-. ¿Que? oh vamos, esa no podía ser ella.  
-Oye, tranquila, esa "cosa" solo quer a entrar a su hogar- Era imposible que la princesa le pidiera que hiciera algo así. El animal no le hizo nada. -Agh, tienes razón, lo siento Finn, es solo que he estado muy estresada últimamente- estresada? el sabía que hacer.  
- Tengo una idea!- Una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al pensar que podrían hacer algo divertido. - Podemos ir a correr con lobos- La princesa lo miraba como diciendo "no". Genial. -Podemos ver alguna película...- Ella se quedó pensando, y Finn se sintió aliviado.  
- Que clase de película?...- Le dirigó a una mirada retadora, como si eso fuese una prueba. no sabía muy bien que decir...  
-Bueno, sacaron esta nueva película de terror de...- comenzó a mirar sus uñas, desinteresada.  
-O podemos ver la de acción que...- Seguía mirando sus uñas, y lanzó un suspiro. Santas aceitunas porque no solo decía lo que quería y se acababa el problema?  
-La verdad no soy muy bueno eligiendo, así que... la que tu quieras- Le sonrió agotado de su comportamiento de "chica". La princesa sonrió complacida. -Bien, acaban de sacar una nueva película de romance que...-Se bloqueo, no quería escucharlo. No quería verlo. ¿Que tenía de divertido, emocionante o especial el amor? es como ser amigos, solo que verse mas tiempo, eso es todo. No quería ver esa película, estaba aburrido, y por primera vez, estaba ideando una excusa para no ir a algún lado con la Dulce princesa.

-Suena bien- Dijo Finn al notar que la princesa había terminado de contar la aburrida trama de la película, y lo miraba esperando una respuesta.- Pero, bueno...-  
Que? Que le podría decir? -Mira, la cosa es que le prometí a Marceline que la ayudar a a mover unos muebles y... se me hace tarde- La miró un poco apenado, ella se disgustó un poco, pero luego pensó que podrí a usar el tiempo libre para estar en su laboratorio. Su disgusto se evaporó.  
-Al menos que quieras venir- Finn notó su disgusto, pero no notó cuando este se esfumó , por lo que decidió proponerle ir con él. ¿Ir a esa sucia cueva a mover unos sucios muebles, a sudar y agotarse? no, para nada. -Hay Finn, que lindo, pero tengo cosas que hacer aquí- Un gran alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando estaba con la Dulce princesa, tenía que estar atento a todo, TODO. Incluso si alzaba una ceja significaba algo, asi funcionaba ella, ese era su "mecanismo" y la verdad era que a Finn lo agotaba más que luchar con seres mágicos, o que simplemente luchar.  
-Bueno Finn, nos vemos mañana- Le dio el beso de despedida, y se fue a su laboratorio, Finn se sintió bien. Faltaba una hora para ir a casa de Marceline. En el camino se puso a refleccionar las cosas que habían pasado los ultimos dos meses, su relación con la Dulce princesa no avanzaba, y se preguntó si el de verdad quería que lo hiciera.  
Ella era una buena amiga, pero de ahí no pasaba a mas. Como novia, lo agotaba, y no sentí a ninguna "pasión desbordante" por besar sus labios como en las películas que veía a la fuerza con ella. Llegó a su casa, con la mente clara. El no quería de esa forma a la Dulce pincesa, para nada. Llamó a Jake, le dijo que era algo urgente, así que el estuvo ahí en menos de 10 minutos. Luego de un rato decició contarle que el...  
"no la quería"

Fin Flashback.


	2. Chapter 2

Para empezar quiero agradecerle a spartanjaller y a rustjacque12 por sus review, de verdad me alegra que les parezca interesante.

Quiero disculparme porque no se que pasó que las letras con acento se borraron, lamento si esto les causó alguna molestia, pero ya lo corregí. y creo que en el capitulo anterior no se publicó uno de mis comentarios, así que aquí va de nuevo:

Finn tiene 18 años, pero no es nada maduro. Digo, aveces tiene sus momentos pero ¿Quien le va a enseñar a ser maduro? ¿Jake?. Quiero que tengan esto en cuenta por si sienten que se comporta muy infantil.

Y quiero agregar que no lo había corregido porque tenía visitas.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que agregar, gracias por leer esta historia, y una vez más, gracias a los que dejan reviews, que me animan mucho.

-Pero... Hermanito, estuviste luchando por ella mucho tiempo- Jake lo miró triste. De repente recordó lo mucho que Finn había sufrido por ella. Finn pensaba que por una parte Jake ten a razón, comprendía que estuviera preocupado por su extra a decisión, pero también le disgustaba que no lo comprendiera. -Jake, ya te lo dije. Lo nuestro simplemente no avanza, y yo no...-.

-Si lo dices porque no se han besado, yo creo que...- A Finn le sorprendió mucho escuchar eso. Como era que Jake lo sabía?

-y a ti quien te dijo que no nos hemos besado?- Se sonrojó un poco, por la idea de que Jake supiera que no había besado a... nadie. -Finn, no se si lo sepas, pero ella le cuenta todo a Arco iris- Claro. Claro!. Pff, "Mujeres". Dio un suspiro y mir a Jake a los ojos, esa ser a la ultima vez que lo diría.

-Jake, no es por eso. Estuve pensado y simplemente ya no la quiero de esa forma. Ella es... bonita y amigable, pero nada más-. Al mirar los ojos de su hermano Jake supo que hablaba en serio. Sus profundos ojos azules transmitían una chispa de decisión y un poco de tristesa.

-Esta bien compadre, y Que vas a hacer?- El perro tenía un buen punto. Ya tenía claro lo que sentía y lo que no sentía Que seguía ahora?. suspiró , estaba cansado.

-No tengo idea hermano- Jake lo miró preocupado. -Finn, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de la Dulce princesa.- Él no estaba haciendo eso, o almenos esa no era su intención, nunca haría algo así. -Si no la quieres de esa forma, lo mejor ser que se lo digas- Fin se sintió aterrorizado. "Oye Dulce princesa, ya no te quiero de esa forma, terminamos" Esa fue la primera frase que se le ocurrió decirle. Santas papas fritas, terminaría muerto. -No te preocupes carnal, estaré ahi apoyándote- Jake le sonrió y Finn se tranquilizó . Definitivamente ten a al mejor hermano del mundo.

En eso un teléfono empezó a sonar. Finn revisó el suyo, temiendo lo peor, temiendo que la Dulce princesa lo estuviera llamando porque se había enterado de todo lo que estuvieron hablando Jake y él. Temiendo que fuera una llamada de advertencia, para darle tiempor de despedirse de Jake y prepararse para su muerte. Ese fue el mayor suspiro de alivio que soltó en toda su vida, no era su celular. Jake miró el de él. Dudó un momento, pero terminó contestando.

-Hola amorcito-. Finn solo se quedó callado. -Si, estoy bien. Si, él esta bien-. Mió a Finn, y luego volvió a poner atención a la llamada. -No amorcito, no creo poder ir- Le dio la espalda a Finn, pero aun así, este seguía escuchando todo. -Finn me necesita, y no quiero dejarlo solo, pero mañana...- No pudo terminar de hablar.

Alguien le había arrebatado su celular de sus manos. - ¿Hola? ¿Arco iris?.- Finn no iba a permitir que su amigo se perdiera su aniversario con Arcoiris solo por estar haciendole compañía. -Amm... Soy Finn, no le hagas caso a Jake, en 10 minutos estará ahí. Chaito!-. Colgó , y le devolvió el celular a Jake. -No voy a dejar que te pierdas este día solo por mi- Le sonrrió , como alentándolo a que se fuera, pero Jake seguía dudando. -Pero hermanito, no te quiero dejar aquí solito-. De repente Finn recordó que él ya tenía planes. -No voy a estar solo, y tampoco voy a estar aquí-. Jake lo miró dudando. -Finn, no me digas que iras con la Dulce princesa,

porque después de lo que me dijiste...-. Que? Quien mencionó a la princesa? - No! Jake, ya tengo planes con Marcy-. Sonrió y se sonrojó . Últimamente ver a Marceline lo hacía sentir mejor que cualquier cosa. Últimamente Marceline estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre. Últimamente él y ella han estado actuando un poco extraños. Cada día que se veían se sentía igual de bien, pero los sonrojos y miradas fijas iban aumentando, era... Lindo. Jake no lo pasó desapercibido.

-Uhh, y dime Quien es esa tal Marcy?, veo que te gusta- Lo miró con una sonrisa coqueta y le daba empujoncitos con el codo. Finn se sonrrojó . A pesar de que él y Marceline cada día eran más unidos, ella y Jake no se llevaban muy bien. Aunque un poco menos, Jake le seguía temiendo, y él no sabía que la llamaba "Marcy".

-No seas tonto Jake, estoy hablando de Marceline-. Dijo esto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Jake estaba diciendo. ¿Gustarle Marceline? NO. Estaba bastante sonrojado, no como cuando la princesa le daba un beso en la mejilla y Jake los descubría. No. Eso era otro nivel de sonrojo, uno mas colorido, mas intenso. Jake se puso muy feliz de la reacción de Finn. Supo que esa chica de verdad lo traía enamorado, pero al escuchar el nombre de Marceline casi se desmaya.

-T-te. La. gus-ta. Vamp-p..- Jake no podía hablar, no podía creerlo!. - Te gusta la reyna de los vampiros!- Soltó al fin en un grito. Finn estaba bastante apenado, le cubrió la boca con las manos. - JAKE! Shh! alguien podría escucharte-. Si Marceline se enteraba, no querría volver a verlo. Jake se sorprendió más ante la reacción de Finn, buscaba por todas partes vigilando que nadie hubiese escuchado. Finn lo agarró de los hombros y lo llevo afuera de su casa. -Será mejor que dejes de decir tonterías y vayas a ver a Arco iris- Llegaron a la puerta. Finn la abrió y sacó a Jake. -Oye hermanito, jamás negaste sentir algo por... "Marcy"- Oh no, solo ÉL podía llamarla asi, era SU Marcy. Y la sonrisa burlona de Jake no ayudaba mucho.

- No la llames así!- Le gritó . Jake solo se rió. Que estupidez, Marcy no era suya, no era de nadie. Sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado, de lo que había dicho... Y de Jake diciéndole "piensalo" con una cara retadora. AAH! - Adios!-. Cerró la puerta y se sentó un rato en el sofá. Como si no le bastara todo el alboroto de la Dulce princesa, ahora resulta que tenía que pensar en sentimientos que no existían. Porque no sentía nada por Marcy,

no podía sentir nada por ella, vamos, ella era la reina de los vampiros. Si, era Hermosisima, incluso más que eso. era muy inteligente. Era divertida, ruda, le gustaban varias cosas que a muchas chicas no, aunque también era tranquila, sensible... era única. Suspiró . Se dio una bofetada al notar que estaba sonriendo. porque rayos estaba sonriendo? Marceline era eso y muchas otras cosas, pero eso era algo de lo que se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Que había cambiado ahora?.

Decidió no agobiarse mas. Salió de su casa, y se dirigió rumbo a una cueva, una cueva donde vivía la mujer que sin su permiso, empezó a robarle el sueño varias noches atrás.


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hello! he vuelto, no lloren8)._

_Bueno, he decidido jugar un poco con eso de la edad de Finn, ya saben, las hormonas:B_

_Hasta ahora no he recibido ninguna queja respecto a la trama o algo, y la verdad no se si preocuparme o ponerme contenta, pero aún asi quiero pedirles que sigan atentos, que lo bueno se viene en unos capitulos más. Esto es como la introducción, para que conoscan un poco de los sentimientos de cada uno._

_Gracias a todos lo que han puesto alerta y esta historia como favoritos, la verdad me pone muy contenta:D_

_Sin mas interrupciones, les dejo el capitulo 3. Disfruten... o lloren 8D_

_**cap. 3.**__**mi mejor... ¿Amiga?**_

Marceline estaba tendida en su cama, pensando en... Bueno, pensando en Finn. Ultimamente ese niño estaba en su mente todo el día. Ya la tenía un poco frustrada, y no era que no quisiera verlo, o que su presencia le molestara. No. Era todo lo contrario.

Se levantaba pensando en Finn. Se vestía pensando si la ropa le gustaría a Finn. Componía su musica pensando en Finn, en su aroma, en sonrrisa. Esperaba a que él llegara para verlo, para hacer lo que sea, la verdad no le importaba, solo disfrutaba de su compañia. Y se dormia pensando en Finn. ¿había olvidado algo?

De repente alguien toco la puerta. Marceline se levantó rapidamente y flotó hasta la entrada. Antes de abrir volvió a apoyar sus pies en el piso. Desde hace un tiempo le agradaba la idea de caminar, no es que haya dejado de flotar, para nada. Solo... Le gustaba caminar.

Abrió la puerta y vió a un Finn muy mojado, estaba empapado, y temblaba un poco, pero a pesar de eso le estaba regalando una sonrrisa dulce, cálida.

Se quedó ahí parada, disfrutando todo lo que pudo de esa sonrrisa. Luego se dio cuenta de lo tonta que se debía de ver, trató de hablar natural.

-Santa macarena Finn, ¿Que te paso?-. Su tono era de sorpresa y preocupación, no pudo ocultarlo, pues asi se sentía por el chico que temblaba frente a ella.

-Venia para aqui, y me s-sorprendió la lluvia-. La miraba divertido. Le encantaba que se preocupara por él. -No es nada del otro mundo M-Marcy, ¿Puedo pasar?-.

"Marcy". Sonaba tan hermoso cuando él lo decía. Se sonrrojó. Sí, había olvidado mencionar algo más que le frustraba de Finn...

-Disculpa, pasa-. Se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Finn Pasó agradeciendo la calides de la casa de Marceline. -Ahora vengo, iré por una cubeta-. Marceline desapareció unos segundos y luego volvió con la cubeta. -Puedes exprimir tu ropa ahi. Te ofrecería algo, pero no creo que mi ropa te venga-.

Eso era lo que le frustraba. aún flotando, Finn era un poco más alto que ella. Ultimamente no podía dejar de admirar su cuerpo, las constantes luchas le habían favorecido... Mucho.

-No te preocupes, traigo ropa de repuesto-. Le sonrrió mientras se quitaba su mochila. -Ahora vuelvo- Pasó a un lado y se fué al baño. Marceline asintió y lo dejo pasar. Una vez que Finn cerró la puerta del baño, Marceline se abrazó, como dandose ánimos a ella misma, pues odiaba esa situación, como odiaba lo que Finn le hacia sentir. Se quedó refleccionando un rato, mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

La verdad no supo cuanto pasó, pero Finn había vuelto desde hace quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y la estaba mirando. Se había quitado su gorro, dejando al descubierto su precioso, revuelto y mojado cabello rubio. A pesar de traer ropa seca seguía mojado y algunas gotas caían de su cabello a su rostro. sus pestañas también estaban mojadas, dandole a sus ojos un aspecto mucho mas profundo. De nuevo, estaba perdida en sus ojos, sus confundidos y magníficos ojos azules. Al tener un segundo de lucides, aparto su mirada de él.

-¿Desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- Su tono era de molestia. Lo que Finn no sabía era que estaba totalmente sonrrojada.

-No... no lo se. Disculpa-. ¿que más le podía decir? se había quedado mirando lo hermosa que se veía ahí parada, y cuando ella lo miró se perdió en esos ojos rojos como el fuego, tan profundos, que lo invitaban a entrar en sus pensamientos, ir un poco mas allá de lo que jamás había ido. Marceline lograba que perdiera la cordura. Él también estaba completamente sonrrojado.

-Esta bien- Marceline había respirado profundo y contado hasta 10. Estaba avergonzada porque Finn la miraba. ¿Que tenía de malo que la mirara? se estaba comportando como una estúpida. A lo mejor y Finn estaba rogando por irse a su casa. Y el que no contestara la estaba haciendo sentirse peor.

-Si quieres puedes irte a tu casa, entiendo...-

-¡NO!- No quería irse, para nada. Espera, ¿había gritado eso? Marceline lo miraba extrañada, con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. Al parecer si.

-Digo... Bueno, si tu quieres que me vaya yo... - La reacción de Finn la sorprendio bastante estaba examinandolo hasta que volvió a hablar, "si tu quieres que me vaya..." no ella no quería eso.

-No, no para nada-. Interrumpió a Finn y este la miró igual sorprendido, aunque una pizca de felicidad se asomaba por sus ojos. -Digo, yo... estoy muy aburrida.-. La ponía nerviosa que la mirara a los ojos, no medía sus palabras.

Una enorme alegría fue lo único que Finn sintió en aquel momento.

-Bueno... podemos ver una pelicula-. Sonrrió. Marceline asintió.

Marceline estaba bastante frustrada, tenía que reparar su error de alguna forma. -Como quieras chico rubio-. Finn estaba confundido. ¿Que acababa de pasar?

-Las peliculas estan por ahí-. Le señaló una repisa y se sentó en el piso, enfrente de la tele. Finn recordó lo que había pasado cuando él trató de elegir una pelicula para ver con la Dulce princesa. Lo pensó un poco.

-¿Que pelicula quieres Marcy? - A Marceline le sorprendió que Finn le preguntara. Se acercó y sacó una de terror.

-¿Que te parece ésta?-. Sabía que Finn era muy miedoso, y decidió aprovechar la oportunidad. Mientras Finn en su mente suspiraba de alivio. Marceline sabía lo que quería, y no tenía problema con decirlo. Le dijo que si sin prestar mucha atención. Fué a preparar palomitas, bebidas y algunas fresas. Cuando llegó Marceline lo esperaba con la televisión encendida y sentada en su lugar en el piso, con una cobija y dos almohadas. Se sentó a su lado y Marceline tomó en control remoto para ponerle play a la película. Luego de unos segundos la película empezó.

Marceline comía algunas fresas, de lo mas tranquila y con sueño. La película llebava la mitad y lo único por lo que se quedaba despierta era por la caras tan graciosas que hacía Finn, o por como daba pequeños brincos en la parte donde en Monstruo aparecía para comerse a todos. Pero el sueño la iba atrapando poco a poco.

Finn tenía miedo. Era verdad que era un aventurero, pero no por eso no le temía a nada. En la película, el monstruo mataba a todo aquel que se le crusaba en el camino, incluso mató a la madre y a la persona que amaba el protagonista. No sentía miedo de perder lo que ya había perdido, sentía miedo de perder a Jake, a Bemmo, a la Dulce princesa... Sentía miedo de perder a Marceline.

Con el solo pensarlo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Volteó a ver a Marceline queriendo verificar que ésta estaba bien. Y si, estaba tan hermosa como siempre, durmiendo. Era irónico, pues se veía como un ángel. De repente le llegó el sueño, no se dió cuenta de que la película ya había acabado, estaba ocupado, pensando que mientras él estuviera ahí nada lastimaría a Marceline.

Estaba observandola, dudando entre lo que quería hacer y lo que era correcto. Al final se dijo a si mismo que solo lo hacía para protegerla, que lo que quería hacer era lo correcto.

Se acomodó y con cuidado rodeó a Marceline con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él. Marceline estaba en un sueño tan profundo que no se despertó, solo se dejó llevar, sintiendose cómoda con la cercanía de Finn. terminó abrazandolo ella también, disfrutando de su calidez.

Finn la acercó todo lo que pudo, y la cabeza de Marceline quedó sobre su cuello. Ésta se acomodó en él, respiro profundo y soltó todo el aire, disfrutando de su aroma. Finn por otro lado, al sentir el aliento de Marceline rosando su cuello, no pudo hacer más que sonrrojarse, y sonrreir. Le daba risa, y le gustaba. Hacía que le dieran unos escalofríos desde la nuca hasta los pies.

De repente se sintió un poco incómodo. Estaba empezando a sentirse demaciado bien, y eso definitivamente no le gustaba. Se movió un poco, tratando de que Marceline dejara de respirar sobre su cuello y lo logró. La cabeza de Marceline ahora se encontraba en su pecho.

Luego de un rato de observarla y acariciar su cabello se tranquilizó un poco. Marceline estaba bien, estaba con él y no permitiría que nada ni nadie nunca le hiciera daño. Ya mas relajado y conforme con la idea de proteger a Marceline, él también se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

**Fin cap. 3.**

_Vemos a nuestro aventurero muy sobreprotector... sospechoso... 8D_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, o almenos que no se hayan dormido. Si les gustó haganmelo saber, y si no les gustó, también. _

_Saben que sus quejas y opiniones son bien recibidas. (mientras no sean insultos, claro)._

_Hoy se acaba el "puente". ¡nooooo!. Por eso me dije te tenía que subir esto hoy, si o si. Sé que no les interesa, pero igual lo comparto con ustedes:3 _

_Y bueno, Ya no los agobio más. ¡Chaito! _


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hey! ya vamos por el 4 :D _

_Y por primera vez, contestaré Reviews. (Suelta un gritito de emoción) jajaja._

Cora:___ ¡Me alegro que te guste! La verdad no planeo abandonar la historia:D Y no había considerado meter a otras princesas, no pormeto nada, pero ya veremos:3_

Spartanjaller:_ Tu siempre sabes como subirme el ánimo:D Te agradesco por estar al pendiente de la historia desde un principio, espero no desilucionarte;)_

Lector:_ Jajaja, gracias:D. Si, ¡a mi también me encanta el Finnceline!, no es que tenga algo en contra de la Dulce princesa, solo siento que no es para él. Aqui esta el cap. 4. :D _

Dark-Karumi-Mashiro:_ Lograste emocionarme por completo:D. Y lo admito, desde un principio me di cuenta de que soy pésima con los Summary, pero me alegra que te hayas animado a leer*-*. __**¡**_**Acertaste!**_ Justamente, los sentimientos de Marceline son más "humanos" por decir así, ya luego verás la razón:D Muchísimas gracias por tu opinión:D_

DN164:_ ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro que te haya gustado! Jajaja, lograste emocionarme*-* he aquí el Cap. 4, espero que te guste:D. _

Rustjacque12: _ Si, suelo ser cursi.-. peeeero, ya veremos:D Aquí esta el siguiente y espero que te guste:D._

**Cap. 4. **

-Ay hermanito, espero que estes bien-. Decía un Jake bastante angustiado mientras daba grandes pasos a casa de Marceline.

**Flash Back**.

Se había quedado dormido en el césped con Arco iris mientras hablaban de cosas sin importancia. solo querían estar juntos y ninguno se dió cuenta de que el sueño iba ganadoles poco a poco.

Despertó ante las sacudidas de la Dulce princesa. -"Jake, despierta"- Ahh, que molestia. ¿Que hacía la dulce princesa en su casa? - 5 minutitos más-. Se había domirdo bastante tarde estando con Arcoiris. -"Jake, no estoy jugando ¡Despierta!"- Su voz sonaba más clara y más molesta.

Se incorporó y abrió los ojos. Estaba en césped, pero Arco iris ya no estaba a su lado. La encontró cuando volteó la cabeza, estaba parada al lado de una Dulce princesa bastante molesta.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Que hago aquí? Debería estar en casa-. Era la verdad, tenía que estar en su casa. Finn estaría muerto de preocupación.

-Arco iris ya me contó que se quedaron dormidos-. Dijo la princesa mirando a Arcoiris, que estaba bastante avergonzada, pues ya era tarde, y debería haberse levantado hacía ya horas.

-Tranquila princesa ¿Que hora es?- Jake tratando de pararse, casi se vuelve a caer con la respuesta de la Dulce princesa. -"Son la una"-.

Vaya, la verdad era que no planearon quedarse dormidos hasta tan tarde como para despertar a esa hora, pero no le importó. Había pasado una maravillosa noche con Arco iris.

-¡Santa cachucha! jajaja, lo lamento princesa, iré a buscar a Finn, y nos iremos-. Jake siempre se quedaba toda la tarde con Arcoiris, pero ya que ella no había echo todo lo que tenía que hacer, supuso que sería mejor que se fuera, y Finn aveces se iba a la una. La mayoría de las veces se iba antes, pero supuso que esta vez no. Se dió la vuelta, dirigiendose al Dulce reino. Ya se había despedido de Arco iris sacudiendo la mano y guiñandole un ojo, suponiendo que era lo mas prudente ante la evidente molestia de la princesa.

-Ese es el problema-. La princesa sonaba molesta y preocupada.

-¿Como?- Jake se sintió preocupado también.

-Llevo esperandolo desde hace una hora, y aún no llega-. Estaba molesta. Finn se metió en un gran problema.

-Tu tranquila yo nervioso, iré a buscarlo- Trataba de calmar a la princesa, aunque no iba a funcionar, era su único tiempo libre, y se lo había pasado esperando a Finn. ¿Que le pasaba? sabía que no la quería de esa forma, pero ¿Dejarla plantada?.

-Si, apresurate. Cuando lo encuentres dile que quiero verlo-. La princesa se dió vuelta y se fue directo al castillo junto con Arco iris. Vaya lío.

Llegó rapido a su casa, enseguida subió a la habitación que Finn y él seguian compartiendo. entró y se quitó el traje formal que había utilizado para la cita con su novia.

-Hermanito, perdón por no haber llegado a dormir-. Empezó disculpandose, pensando que Finn aún estaría acostado en su cama, esperando su llegada.

Al terminar de quitarse su traje volteó y se sintió mal al ver que Finn aún seguia acostado, dandole la espalda, cubierto con las sabanas.

-Vamos hermanito, lo lamento-. Seguía sin moverse.

-Además, tu tambien me tienes que dar una explicación-. Dijo un poco molesto, recordando lo que había pasado hacia unos momentos. Se dirigió hacia él, con la intención de hacer que lo viera de frente.

- Esta bien que hayas estado preocupado, pero ¿Dejar plantada a la Dulc...- Había quitado las sabanas de golpe, un poco cansado de ser ignorado.

¿Cuál no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no había nadie? Finn no estaba. ¡No estaba!. tiró todas sus sábanas al piso, con un poco de esperanza de encontrarlo más abajo de todo ese desorden.

No lo encontró.

Sacó su celular y llamó a la Dulce princesa, esperando que Finn ya estuviera con ella.

-¿Hola?- Bien, había contestado ella.

-Hola princesa, soy Jake- Dijó un poco apurado. - Quería saber si Finn esta contigo- La princesa se quedó callada un momento.

-Jake, como ya te dije, Finn no se ha aparecido por aquí-. Contestó un poco dudosa. -¿Jake?-. El perro no le había contestado, solo se escuchaba silencio. nisiquiera su respiración, nada.

-Jake, me estas asustando- Jake simplemente estaba preocupado ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿que tal si de camino a casa un monstruo se le atravesó y resulto herido? o... peor. No, no no no no. -Tengo que...- Fueron las únicas palabras que pudo pronunciar, sacudió su cabeza, decidido.

-Tengo que encontrarlo- Logró decir y colgó. Casi al instante se puso a dar vueltas en su cuarto, pensando.

¿Donde podía estar Finn?.

Lo llamó unas 7 veces seguidas. ¿Porque no contestaba?. Eso solo lograba preocuparlo más, al final, decidió dejar las llamadas por la paz.

Estuvo dándole vueltas a las posibilidades del paradero de su hermano. Luego de pensarlo durante un buen rato, hasta que recordó una parte de la conversación que habían tenido ayer.

"¡No! Jake, ya tengo planes con Marcy-". Marcy... -¡Marceline!- Gritó y salió bastante apurado de su casa. El último lugar donde había estado, era en casa de Marceline y tal vez ella supiera en donde se encontraba.

Ya en el camino, bastante angustiado, depositaba todas sus esperanzas en que la reyna de los vampiros pudiera decirle donde estaba Finn...

-"Ay hermanito, espero que estes bien"-.

**Fin Flash Back**.

Esperaba todo. Desde encontrarse a Finn en el camino, hasta que la reyna de los vampiros no estuviera en casa. pero ¿Eso?.

Entró a casa de Marceline sin tocar la puerta. Esperaba que cuando ella tratara de matarlo, él pudiera explicarle y a lo mejor ella comprendía y lo dejaba ir con vida.

Contuvo la respiración cuando los vió. Su primer pensamiento fue que Finn estaba muerto y la reyna de los vampiros descansaba placenteramente sobre el pecho sin vida de su mejor amigo. Se arrodilló, al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Su hermano estaba muerto! No debió haber permitido que fuera solo a casa de Marceline. ¿Como fue tan descuidado? Ella era un ser despreciable y engañoso.

-Aaaah. Mmr... mrr.- Se asustó. Eso sonaba como los murmullos matutinos de su hermano. Alzó la vista, y vió que Finn tenía una cara bastante disgustada pero con los ojos aún cerrados.

¿Que? Al parecer no estaba muerto.

Se sintió apenado por deducir que lo estaba sin siquiera tratar de verificarlo. Aunque también se sentía confundido.

-Mar...- Ahí fué cuando Jake notó que Finn abrazaba a Marceline. La pegaba a su cuerpo suavemente. Creyó firmemente que su hermano había enloquecido al tener tanta confianza de abrazar a la vampiro. Lo que él ignoraba, es que habían pasado toda la noche abrazados, rompiendo su abrazo unos segundos antes que él llegara, debido a un insecto que había echo que Finn, inconsientemente, usara las dos manos para tratar de que el insecto dejara de molestarlo.

Nunca en la vida había visto a Finn tan a gusto.

Y definitivamente nunca jamás había visto a Marceline tan serena y cálida.

Finn la abrazó completamente, y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de ésta, dejando salir un suspiro soñador. -"Marcelinee..."-.

¿Era una broma? si ya estaba lo suficientemente impactado con el comportamiento de su amigo casi le da un infarto cuando vió a Marceline acurrucarse en él, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Le tomó un tiempo reaccionar ante tan adorable y confusa escena.

Estaba teniendo el sueño más increíble del mundo. Luchaba contra un ser mágico gigante con brazos-tentáculos y 4 cabezas, todas atacandolo al mismo tiempo.

Todo iba genial, se la estaba pasando de maravilla esquivando los ataques de las cabezas. De repente escuchó un grito, se pusó serio y rodeó al monstruo, solo para encontrarse a Marceline atrapada por uno de sus muchos brazos-tentáculos que la apretaban tan fuerte que solo podía gritar e intentar safarse del agarre de la criatura.

Finn frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que ese monstruo la tocara, mucho menos que la estuviera lastimando. Adoraba lo... adorable, sensible y frágil que Marceline era, pero verla así, en esa situación, lo enfureció mucho.

Corrió hasta donde estaba Marceline, sacó su espada y cortó el brazo-tentáculo que la sujetaba. Marceline flotó y se depositó delicadamente en el suelo, Finn corrió hacia ella.

-Gracias Finn- Dijo acercandose a él hasta que solo hubo poca distancia. Se miraban fijamente. Finn con un brillo de alivio y orgullo en sus ojos, mirando facinado los ojos divertidos y despampanantes de Marceline. La abrazó, sin motivo alguno, solo quería romper esa distacia. Apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Marceline, respirando su dulce aroma y suspiró. -Marceline...- Ella rompió el abrazo bruscamente.

- Agachate- Le ordenó tomando su bajo-hacha y tomando impulso para arremeter contra... ¿Él? ¿Tanto le había molestando el abrazo?. Su sonrrisa de medio lado y sus ojos decididos le aseguraban que iba a atacar en cualquier momento. No supo cuando, pero ya se encontraba agachado mirando como Merceline iba hacia él. De repente marceline saltó, y un brazo-tentáculo impactó donde hacia unos segundos habían estado sus pies. Con el impulso del mismo salto, tomó fuerzas para arremeter su bajo-hacha en el brazo-tentáculo y lo corto.

Aprovechó la distracción de la bestia para atacarla en otras partes, hasta que finalmente cortó su cabeza.

Finn solo obserbaba maravillado.

Luego de acabar con el monstruo Marceline se dirigió a Finn que se encontraba sentado en el piso, viéndola como un completo idiota. Sonrrió.

-¿Que? ¿Acaso tu pricesita no puede hacer eso?- No, la Dulce princesa definitivamente no podía. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza, ya que la actitud desafiante y sensual de Marceline habían acaparado su total atención.

-Dejame mostrarte otra cosa que ella no puede hacer- Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y fue acercando su rostro al de él suavemente. Finn solo se quedó ahi. No hizo nada para detenerla. ambos fueron cerrando sus ojos, acercandose lenta y peligrosamente...

-AHMMM- Soltó Jake. Ya hace un rato que estaba tratando que esos dos despertaran. sonrrió al notar que Finn dió un saltito, despertando poco a poco, lo que hizo que Marceline hiciera lo mismo, ya que se encontraba en su pecho y el saltito que dió Finn había sido suficiente para perturbar su sueño.

Finn dió un saltito, el ruido que escuchó hizo que la imagen desapareciera de su cabeza y se irritó. quería saber que pasaría después.

Al sentir que Marceline lo tanteaba se dió cuanta de que aún seguía recostada en él. Miró hacia ella...

Marceline no había soñado con nada. Estaba tan tranquila, tan normal, libre de preocupaciones, libre de problemas, libre de inseguridades.

Se sentía bien.

Sintió como su "almohada" daba un saltito, y esto la molestó un poco. Estaba tan cómoda, tan bien. Abrió un poco los ojos y tanteó su almohada, notando que ésta no era su almohada de siempre. Era azul, demaciado cálida y firme. estaba abrazando una cosa que definitivamente no era su almohada. alzó su mirada.

Ambas miradas se conectaron. Finn, vió aquellos ojos rojos, tan calmados, tan profundos y no pudo evitar recordar su sueño. Sintió como el calor recorrió su cuerpo, la cercanía de Marceline y como poco a poco sus mejillas se inundaron en un calor abrazador.

Se paralizó. Finn estaba tan cerca... Tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez. Se sintió apenada, ¿Había sido ella la que lo abrazó? ¿En verdad había sido tán débil? "Eres tan tonta Marceline" "¿Como permitiste que esto pasara?" Se regañaba en su mente al sentir como se iba perdiendo nuevamente en esos ojos tan puros. Estaba atenta a él, a su respiración. A como su corazón se aceleraba, al rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Sería ella la causante de tal reacción? No. Finn estaba enamorado de la Dulce princesa.

Y ella sabía que era lo mejor para él. Pero... ¿Como resistirse ante aquel hombre? Tan aventurero, tan divertido, tan valiente, tan adorable, tan comprensivo, tan puro, tan... Tan Finn. Sin quererlo ella también se ruborizó. ¿Como podía estar pensando así de su amigo?.

-Hello chamacos- Dijo Jake un poco confundido. Era como si ellos no supiesen que él estaba ahí, a pesar de ser él quien los despertó.

Finn y Marceline dirigieron sus miradas asustadas a Jake. Si el momento en si era vergonzoso, Jake ahi viendolos con esa cara de confución no era mejor. Rompieron el abrazo y se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Una vez levantados Finn le dirigió una timida sonrrisa a Marceline, quien solo pudo desviar la mirada.

-¿Que haces en mi casa, perro?- Tenía que cambiar el ambiente rápido. Por un momento agradeció que Jake estuviera ahí, si hubiese despertado así con Finn... La verdad no sabría como explicarle algo a lo que ni ella misma encontraba explicación.

-Pues veamos. Finn no llegó a dormir, no llegó a su cita con la Dulce princesa y no contesta su celular- Dijo con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Finn.

Si no había llegado a su "cita" con la princesa, significaba que ya eran más de la una. ¿Tanto había domido? No podía negar que se sentía bien, una calma inundaba su interior, estaba... Feliz, sin nada de remordimientos ni cosas así.

-Bueno, no queremos que tu princesita se enoje ¿No es así? adiós-. Marceline sonaba tan fría. Esto causó que Finn sintiera que su corazón poco a poco se hacía pequeño. No sabía porque se sentía así, pero no era nada agradable.

Marceline les dió la espalda por unos momentos. De repente volteó, puso cara un poco sorprendida, aunque Finn sabía que estaba fingiendo. -¿Siguen aqui?- Auch. De repente sintió como si su corazón tuviera el tamaño de una mentita, una mentita que no latía, asustada y dolida.

-Marceline...- Susurró su nombre. ¿Para pedir compasión? ¿Para pedir una explicación? la verdad era que no lo sabía. Hace mucho que no veía ese lado de Marceline, ese lado que le ocultaba todo y lo alejaba a propósito. Solo sabía que había sido herido por sus palabras, o más bien, por la forma de decirlas... Tan frías. Todo eso lo pensó en un segundo, temiendo que ella pudiera decir algo que lo hiriera más, porque estaba seguro de haber visto como ella tomaba un poco de aire para susrrar algo. Lo sabía porque la conocía, y cuando no queía decir algo, o era demaciado "vergonzoso" solía susurrarlo. Él simplemente lo sabía porque le presataba atención. Talvez un poco mas de la debida, talvez un poco más que a la Dulce princesa... Talvez un poco más de la que a él mismo le gustaría prestarle.

Pero Jake interrumpió aquel susurro.

-¿Nosotros? nah, ya nos vamos ¿Verdad hermanito?-. No le prestaba mucha atención a Jake.

No supo muy bien como, pero Jake lo arrastró hasta afuera de la casa de Marceline, regañandolo y diciendole algo sobre la Dulce princesa.

No tenía la intención de dejar plantada a la Dulce princesa, ni de ignorar a su hermano,pero honestamente estaba muy ocupado, sintiendose herido. No como una herida de batalla. No, esta herida era muy diferente. Esta herida era pequeña, dolía mucho y se encontraba dentro de su pecho.

**Fin Cap. 4.**

_¿Le entienden un poquito más con los "-"? Lamento si es confuso:s._

_Bueno, vemos que aunque a Jake le cae un poco bien Marceline, la cree capaz de hacer cosas malas... ¿Será verdad?._

_Y bueno, según mis calculos lo "emocionante" vendría en el Cap. 6..._

_¿Que? ¿Creyeron que "El sol y la luna" era solo un bonito título? :p_

_¡Muchisimas gracias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer esto! ¿Notaron como ya medio voy agarrando confianza? Todo gracias a ustedes, ¡Yeei! *Choquenlasvirtualmente* :D _

_Y bueno, espero que no se me este olvidando mencionar algo importante, ya que suelo hacer ese tipo de cosas, aveces, *coff*Todoeltiempo*coff*. _

_Ya que no se me viene nada a la mente, me despido. ¡Chaito! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Había puesto "-" separando la historia cuando cambia de repente la narración del punto de vista de una persona a otra, por eso les pregunte si lo entendían mejor, pero no se pusieron, no sé el motivo, y me disculpo. Ahora lo separaré con "_**oOo**_" como he visto que muchos lo hacen, ya que no sé que otra cosa podría utilizar. _

_Ustedes hacen feliz a este humilde ser humano:D _

_20 Reviews ¡20!. Entiendo que para muchos es poca cosa, pero no saben lo bien que se siente saber que ustedes se entretienen con mis ideas un poco extrañas y cursis:B_

_¡din din din dinnn...! Esa es la campanita que indica que ahora que ya no tengo nada que agregar aquí, contestaré reviews:D._

geraldCullenBlack:_ Muchas gracias*-*. Y te entiendo, Marcy tiene todas esas sentaciones y esos sentimientos que nadie parece notar:/ Y como ya dije, no tengo nada en contra de la Dulce princesa, pero si, siempre me pareció muy fría y mandona. (No digo que no tenga su lado bueno). Y bueno, espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado:D_

Cora:_ Gracias, encerio:D. La historia es muy interesante, solo que trata de mejorar en la redacción;). Cuando leí que había sido tu inspiración, casi me pongo a llorarD: jajaja, no sabes lo especial que fue eso para mi, espero que te guste este cap. :)_

Conilina:_ Wooooh*-*. No sabes cuán halagada me siento en que dices esas cosas*-*. Y te entiendo, yo no hubiera resistido tener a Finn asi*o*. Pues al principio si iba ser nadamás así, pero decidí darle un significado al título hace poco. Pues aqui esta el cap. 5, espero que lo disfrutes*-*._

anfernarusaku:_ Lo seeeee*w*. Yo tampoco la odio, y entiendo tu frustración. Pues si, pero son sentimientos que siempre han estado ahí, solo necesitan salir a flote8D. Espero que te guste este cap. :D._

spartanjaller:_ ¡Puedes usarla cuantas veces quieras!:D jajaja, igual me sigo halagando:p. No sabes cuanto me alegro que te este gustando cada vez más*-*. Gracias, y aqui esta el cap. 5. Espero que te guste igual:D. _

lector:_ Lo sé:( No es cruel, solo es... Marceline. Tiene su temperamento, todos sabemos que se puso inconsientemente celosa y bueno:c. ¡Eres un buen brujo! pero... ahg, lo siento, tendrás que seguir al pendiente de la historia. Espero que este cap. te guste también :D. _

puchire 123:_ Jajaja, tranquila, poco a poco veremos que pasa con esos dos:B. Aquí esta la continuación:3._

rustjacque12:_ Me alegro mucho*-*. Si, la pobresilla tuvo un ataque de celos inconsientemente:(. Ya veremos... ¡Yeeeeah! Me alegra que te guste como escribo, así como la historia*w*. Aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste:D. _

**Cap. 5**

**oOo**

Estaba completamente aturdida. Se encontraba tan bien con Finn, con su cercanía. Estaba tan complacida notando como la cadera de él encajaba perfectamente en la curva de su cintura. Su respiración la tranquilizaba. Sus brazos que la sontenían firme... Nunca necesitó protección, aparte de que nunca se sintió protegida, pero estaba segura de que podrían haber estado en medio de una guerra y se seguiría sintiendo a gusto y resguardada.

No supo de donde sacó fuerzas para volver a hablar. -"¿Siguen aqui?"-. Dejó salir en esa frase toda la amargura de el momento. Desprecio, confución entre muchas otras cosas que aun no alcanzaba a comprender. Lo odiaba, lo adiaba por ser tan buen amigo. Lo odiaba porque por más que hace un tiempo su corazón había revelando el deseo oculto de quererlo más que un simple compañero de aventura, él no podía pertenecerle.

Luego de que ellos se fueron solo quedó silencio. ¿Porque tenía que vivir por siempre?. Era horrible. Pero peor era tener a alguien que te hace sentir tantas cosas, tener a alguien que pueda destrozarte con tan solo una palabra, pero que a la vez sea el único que pueda darte alegría, dicha, y no poder hacer nada para que se quede a tu lado.

Finn era increíble, desde que lo conoció supo que no era el chico que fingía ser aventurero para impresionar a alguien, no. Él era un chico tan puro y valiente, que hacía las cosas por el mero placer de hacerlas.

¿Como fue tan estúpida? Sin darse cuenta, cada día que pasaba junto a Finn sus sentimientos hacía él se deformaban, se hacían confusos hasta cierto punto en el que ni ella podía interpretarlos bien.

Pero ahora estaba claro.

Pensó todo esto mientras subía y se acostaba en su cama. Rió ante la graciosa idea que se le vino a la mente.

Finn y ella... ¡ja!.

Un monstruo amando. una bestia que debía ser despiadada, temida y respetada por todos, un vampiro. Y si la sola idea le parecía absurda, sintió ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra al recordar que ella no era un simple vampiro. Como si no le bastara tener que soportar querer algo que sabía que nunca tendría, tener que soportar caer rendida a sus pies. Si alguien se enterara de eso...

¡De las reyna de los vampiros enamorada de un simple mortal!

Definitivamente se echarían a reir, pues era bien conocida por ser una reyna justa, pero no afectiva. Jamás sonrreía, jamás demostraba afecto. Definitivamente no la conocían.

Sintió como su vista empezaba a nublarse y momentos después, sintió las lágrimas brotar y jugar un rato en el borde de sus ojos, para luego caer.

Nunca nadie se tomaba la molestia de tratar de conocerla, ni demostraba el minimo interés por otra cosa que no fuera su aspecto físico.

Se sintió débil, como no se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sola. Esa palabra estaba en su definición, una vampira sola. ¿Y que esperaba? ¿Que alguien se tomara la molestia de conocerla? ¿Que alguien considerara siquiera la idea de amarla? Si nisiquiera su padre era capaz de hacerlo, ¿Porque alguien más si?...

Su padre solía ir al reino a visitarla de vez en cuando, pero no ayudaba mucho. Solo le recordaba lo desdichada que era. Hablaban un poco más debido a sus cada vez más frecuentes visitas, no le quedaba opción, comportarse como una niña enojada porque su padre se comió sus papas, ante un reino que dependía de ella... No era una opción.

Y lo que más le molestaba era que su padre no la defendía. Ella siempre era víctima de miradas con doble sentido y sonrrisas seductoras entre otras "invitaciones" por parte tanto de vampiros jovenes como adultos. Aunque su padre notaba esto, solo sonrreía y seguía su camino, junto a ella.

Recordó un día, que fueron a ver la nueva casa que su padre había comprado. Estaba lejos del portal de acceso hacía el reino, asi que en el camino fué víctima de no solo una, si no de muchas miradas tanto de deseo como celosas, pues si bién los vampiros tenían pareja, algunos no se tomaban la molestia de disimular.

Harta de todo ese espectáculo, cuando llegaron a la casa de su padre, le comentó cuánto le molestaba esa situación. Su padre la miró como si fuera una chiquilla que no entendía un tema de adultos. Esto hizo frunciera el ceño, a lo cual su padre río.

**Flash Back.**

-**Oh Marceline, no puedo creer que no te des cuenta**-. Le dijo su padre, encantado. Marceline lo miró un poco desconfiada ¿a que se refería?.

-**No importa si estas seria, enojada o confundida, siempre estas radiantemente hermosa**- Lo dijo como si no tuviera importancia. A Marceline la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con la falta de respeto que tienen hacia mi?-. Estaba enojada. Era bonita, si. ¿Y que?. Su padre lo pensó un momento.

-**Tienes razón con lo de la falta de respeto**-. dijo al fin. -**Deberías ser un poco más dura**-. Si, la culpable siempre era ella. -**Pero entiendelo Marceline, no pueden evitarlo**-. Eso la confundió aun más. Miró a su padre, estupefacta.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me estas diciendo? ¡Es absurdo!-.

-**No lo es. Marceline, los vampiros somos aterradores. Nacemos para eso, nacemos para intimidar, somos seres peligrosos, brutales, despiadados**...-. Eso ya lo sabía pero ¿A donde quería llegar su padre con todo eso?.

-**No tenemos atractivo alguno, querida. Pero tu**...-. Lo miró desconfiada.

- No me digas que retomaste la esperanza de que yo sea "ella"-. Le dijo rodando los ojos. Era absurdo ¡Absurdo!.

-**Nunca he dejado de creerlo**...- Marceline soltó un bufido, suficientemente burlesco y fuerte como para que su padre la escuchara.

**-Marceline, es hora de que uses tu poder para algo que valga la pena**-. No de nuevo...

-Mira, estoy agotada, tengo que pensar en una forma de sacar adelante mi reino-.

-**Si usaras tu poder, podrías hacer eso y más**-.

-Si tuviera ese poder, querrás decir-.

-**Marceline, consideralo**-.

-Cuando tenga tiempo para fantasías, lo consideraré-. No quería tener que ir sola hasta el portal por el que entró. Asi que abrió uno ahi mismo, directo a su casa.

**-¿Ves? Eres capáz de hacer cosas increíbles**-.

-Te repito que es un poder que ningún rey había descubierto antes-. Estaba segura de ello. Quien fuera rey podría haber abierto portales cuando se le diera la gana solo que ninguno lo había descubierto.

-**Yo fuí rey. Y no puedo hacer eso, lo he intentado**-.

-No trates de persuadirme. No puedes hacerlo porque ya no eres rey-. Lo miró y se dió cuenta de su repentina irritación. Odiaba perder, al igual que ella. Y Marceline estaba ganando por mucho la discución, ya que los vampiros descubrían nuevos "talentos" cada tiempo y mayormente eran reyes o reynas.

-Debo irme-. Le sonrrió y se marcho, dejando atrás a su padre, y un montón de preocupaciones.

Llegó a su casa, se dió un rápido baño y se vistió, pues ya faltaba poco para que Finn llegara.

**Fin Flash Back. **

Estaba ahora recostada en su cama, pensando en esas cosas. Por un momento se sintió un poco orgullosa de ella, pues como le dijo a su padre en ese entonces, tenía que encontrar una fomra de sacar adelante a su reino y lo logró.

Tenía que tener puesto siempre un viejo medallón, que le dió una vieja bruja que permitió que se llevaran su árbol, (Que si juntabas los raros frutos con otro material daba oro o diamantes), esa era la condición que le había puesto para permitir que se llevaran su árbol y Marceline no dudó en aceptar.

Había dejado de flotar y estaba abrazando una almohada. Sacó el viejo medallón que siempre traía oculto bajo sus ropas y lo observó por un momento.

No era muy pesado y estaba casi segura de que estaba echo con oro, pues el relucir del material era inusual y bastante cautivante. Siempre pensó que era solo un círculo con unos picos irregulares, pero ahora que lo observaba mejor, se dió cuenta de que no era así.

Encendió la luz de la lampara que estaba junto a su cama y puso toda su atención en el medallón. De repente notó los finos trazos de los picos y el círculo dibujado enmedio, daba la sensación de que los colores cambiaban, como... como el cabello de Finn. Si, el medallón era de el color de su cabello al aire libre, un amarillo puro y cautivante, que solo aveces dejaba salir destellos rojos y naranjas.

Se regañó por comparar el hermoso objeto con Finn.

Volvió a concentrarse en el medallón, solo que ahora miraba al centro donde había una hermosa piedra negra de la que salían finas lineas que viajaban hasta los picos, dandole un aire poderoso, como si el color y los trazos y todo lo que hacía hermoso y cautivante al medallón saliera de esa piedra negra. Dejo de observar por partes, y lo alejó un poco para poder contemplarlo todo, ahí fue cuando lo notó.

Era un sol.

Se preguntó porque la vieja bruja le había dado algo tan valioso, pues por lo que ella veía, esos eran materiales bastante caros, y la piedra negra era bastante extraña.

Lo volvió a guardar adentro de su camisa y apagó la lampara.

Como por arte de magia el recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Finn esa tarde y de todo lo que había estado pensando volvió de golpe a su mente. Decidió calmarse y dejar que su mente analizara todo lo que tenía que analizar, pues estaba muy cansada como para luchar contra ella misma.

De repente se preguntó por primera vez en toda su vida si su padre tendría razón.

Ella era diferente a los vampiros, si.

Su gusto por la música, su forma de pensar, de actuar.

Y si otros vampiros la miraban como la miraban, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía que ser realmente bella. pero ¿Un personaje único? ¿Alguien con mayor poder que cualquier vampiro? Luego pensó en que ella era la única que podía alimentarse con el color rojo, los demás vampiros se alimentaban de sangre, o de almas. A ella no le gustaban, si podía, pero no le gustaban. Y esa era una de las razones por las que su padre consideraba que ella era tan especial. Empezó inconsientemente a hacer una lista de cosas que ella podía hacer, pero que los otros vampiros no.

Tan rápido como empezó a hacerla, desechó hasta la idea al acordarsele una parte de la leyenda.

Miró la hora. Suspiró.

Bajó por algo de comer, y tocó algunas melodías en su bajo-hacha, tratando de que el revoltijo en la mente se esfumara.

Luego de un rato Finn tocó su puerta. Lo supo porque cuando se acercó olió su aroma. Miró por la ventana. Ya era tarde. Marceline no había encendido ninguna luz, debido a estar perdida en su mente la mayor parte de la tarde, pero veía bien de noche. Esperó, rogó que Finn pensara que no estaba, y despues de unos 5 minutos de golpes, escuchó sus pasos alejarse y un suspiro.

De pronto deseó regresar el tiempo, le habría abierto la puerta con tal de que se quedara.

Luego se sintó débil y estúpida. Subió a su habitación y se alistó para dormir.

Una vez acostada se sintió... desdichada. Se fue sumergiendo en sus pensamientos poco a poco, pensando en las conversaciónes que alguna vez tuvo con su padre.

Por una parte le hubiera encantado que tuviera razón, le hubiera encantado poder amar a Finn, poder darle solo un poco de lo que él le había dado. Pero al final siempre se convencía de que era una idea que no tenía sentido alguno.

Sintió como el agotamiento se hacía presente en sus parpados, y se durmió convencida de lo absurdo de la idea... ¿Ella tener alma?.

**oOo**

_Esta bien, se los diré._

_Se me olvidó todo lo que iba a pasar en la historia. Un día me senté a escribir y simplemente no pude acordarme de nada D: Pero eso no me detendrá:p. Chicos y chicas, he aprendido lo importante de tomar notas. Debo admitir que fue un poco difícil, pero después de ver que habíamos llegado a 20 reviews, y ver que de verdad les gustó la historia, las ganas se hicieron presentes y me motivaron a traerles otro capítulo :D. _

_Ay Marcy, ¿Que vamos a hacer contigo?._

_Vemos que Marceline no cree que nadie pueda amarla, se siente triste y sola. Por otro lado esta el medallón y todo lo demás:O. ¿Ustedes que creen?._

_Hoy una amiga que no esta leyendo esta historia, pero que sabe que escribo, me comentó que ustedes de sorprenderían al saber mi edad. ¿Será verdad?. Hagamos algo..._

_Traten de adivinar mi edad:D Al primero que adivine le dedicare el próximo capítulo:3 Si, no es un GRAN premio pero, es algo:p_

_Y bueh, con eso me despido. ¡Chaito!. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Y bueh... ¿Que les digo? No tengo internet, solo agarra como a estas horas, son como las 7 de la mañana, y no, no he dormido nada. _

_¿Les he dicho lo feliz que me hacen? ¡29 reviews! 8D._

_Siento que les debía este cap. Aún no tengo mis ideas muy claras, y es que estoy echa un desastre. Pero ustedes me motivan:3 no tengo nada más que agregar aquí, nos leemos al final del cap. :D_

_¡Hora de reviews!_

_Lethiur:__ Oh por jebus8D. Me alegro, espero que este también te guste*-*._

_geraldCullenBlack:__ Pues te mando un abrazo virtual:3. ¿Verdad que si? Ella es todo un caso, y a sido un reto tratar de buscar las causas y aclarar siertas cosas en ella, pero bueh, eso es lo divertido8D. Ya lo veremos, espero que este te guste:D._

_spartanjaller:__ Un día de estos me harás llorar, la verdad no se como agradecerte que desde el principio estes apoyandome con la historia. Lo creas o no tus comentarios me animan mucho*-*. Espero que te guste este cap. :D _

_DN164:__ Pues espero que ya no estes deprimida, la verdad todos tenemos nuestros altos y bajos, y espero que no sea nada grave:3 Oh, me alegro que te haya gustado:D. Asgabsd, como te digo, mi internet falla Pero trataré de leerlo, y en cuanto lo termine te dejo un review*-*. Muchísimas gracias, todo lo que dices me anima mucho, espero que te guste este cap. :D._

_rustjacque12:__ Si, ella es... especial 8D. Muchas gracias, que lindo que digas esas cosas*-*. Me alegro que estas cosas que salen de mi mente te entretengan y gusten, espero que este cap. no sea la excepción:D._

_Mastercold:__ ¡Cora!. Muchas gracias, me gusta que te guste*-*. Que bueno que te animaste a subirla, yo también al principio no me decidía si si o no, pero bueh, hay que arriesgarse8D. Espero que te guste este cap. :3._

_Conilina: __Oh, Me emocionas chica8D. Sabemos lo complicada que es:(. Oh si, en mi mente prevertida es bastante guapo también*-*. Y, espero que te guste este cap. :D_

_lector:__ ¿Verdad que si?:( Poero bueno, ya veremos como salen las cosas, espero que este cap. te guste:3. Y muchas gracias*-*._

_anfernarusaku:__ Si, si, si 8D. Me emociona que te emocione*w* jajaja. Yo se:( Pero ya veremos como acaba todo esto,y bueno, aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste:D._

_Sobre lo de la edad... ¡DIFICIL MIS POLAINAS! Sip, tengo 15 años mis amigos y amigas:3. _

_**Cap. 6.**_

_**Dedicado a Lethiur:D**_

_**oOo.**_

Finn estaba sentado en el sillón de su casa, pensando y maldiciendo su suerte. Había ido a ver a Marceline, después de su repentina ruptura con la Dulce princesa, quien le reclamó que no valoraba su tiempo, que no la comprendía, entre otras cosas.

Debería estar debastado, incluso se avergonzó de sentirse aliviado.

Mientras la princesa le reclamaba él solo pensaba en Marceline. Luego de unas horas de discución, le pidio tiempo a Jake y no supo cuánto tiempo se pasó caminando solo. Pensando, llegando a la conclusión de que no era la reciente ruptura lo que lo traía desesperado y triste.

Era Marceline.

Al llegar a esa conclución se avergonzó, pues por primera vez estuvo conciente de la cantidad de cosas que Marceline le hacía sentir. Inclusó medito las cosas que Marceline hacía, como siempre estaba ahí para él, como ella también se sonrrojaba o se ponía nerviosa algunas veces. No supo en que momento había abandonado su marcha en circulos, de un momento a otro se encontraba llendo hacía la casa de Marceline. Se detuvo en seco al preguntarse ¿Que iba a hacer ahí? se sintió mal, pues con la mente despejada descubrió que se dirigía ahi para averiguar si ella sentía lo mismo que él. Si ella podía llegar a amarlo.

Pero de entre tantos hombres y criaturas ¿Porque amarlo a él? Solo era un humano. Un humano con la esperanza de que una vampiro lo amara.

Faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Marceline, y ya había perdido mucho tiempo. Corrió. Al llegar ahi empezó a golpear la puerta un poco desesperado. Luego de insistir un rato, se calmó y decidió mirar otra cosa que no fuera la puerta. Las luces estaban apagadas. Se dijo a si mismo que era mejor volver mañana, y con verdadero disgusto se fue de ahí, no sin antes dar un fuerte suspiro, dejando salir parte de su frustración.

Jake y Bemmo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, al elevarse "dramaticamente" detrás del sofa.

-Hermanito ¿No te gustaría que te preparara un burrito de todo?- Oferta tentadora, pero la verdad solo quería ver a Marceline, y que se lo recordaran no ayudaba.

Suspiró. -No Jake, gracias-. Lo miró y le sonrrió. -Iré a dormir-. Se levantó y se fue directo a su cama, estaba muy cansado, pero no conseguía dejar de pensar en cierta reina vampiro.

Escuchó ruidos, como pequeños saltitos a un costado de su cama. Sacó un pequeño cuchillo que guardaba entre las botas que aún traía puestas y se asomó.

Sonrrió.

-Al parecer yo soy el unico que se pone más alto-. Extendió su mano y ayudó a Bemmo a subir a su cama. Éste lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Finn soltó una pequeña risa que no pudo contener.

-**Esta bien, si vas a estar así de insoportable mejor me largo**-. Bemmo tenía su temperamento.

- Tranquilo chiquitín-. Finn se quitó las botas . -¿Que haces aqui?- Le dijo cuando la curiosidad le ganó.

-**Te vi mal, y quería ver que podía hacer por ti**-. Se preocupaba por Finn. El y Jake eran su familia.

-No te preocupes Bemmo, no puedo dormir, es todo-. ¿De que servía preocuparlo? mejor le decía solo una parte de la verdad.

Al cabo de un rato Bemmo volvió a hablar. -**Me se varias leyendas...**-. Finn lo miró un poco emocionado, si había algo que lo animaba, eran los misterios.

-Esta bien Bemmo, me convenciste-. Le dijo sonrriente. Bemmo también sonrrió.

**-¿Que leyenda te gustaría escuchar?-.**

-Elije tu-.

-**Bien, me pondré en modo al azar**-. Bemmo emitió varios soniditos y en su pantalla pasaban listas de leyendas. Hasta que se detuvo y seleccionó una. Todo fue tan rápido que no le dió tiempo a Finn de leer el nombre de la leyenda. La pantalla de Bemmo se puso normal, y empezó a hablar.

Finn con nada más que la pantalla iluminando su cara y parte de la habitación, escuhaba atento.

-**Cuentan varios seres sabios y viejos, que existía una criatura tan hermosa como el amanecer... Ella era una humana, su piel no era ni muy blanca ni muy morena, pero era suave. Sus labios eran de trazos finos, tenía la figura más hemosa que jamás se vió, ojos grandes y de un dulce color miel, con una larga y salvaje cabellera que unos decían que era color azul, como el cielo en las mañanas, otros decían que era un azul más fuerte e igual lo comparaban con el del cielo pero en la noche, otros decían que era negra, más que la misma oscuridad...-. **

La descripción de ese cabello le recordó el de Marceline, que igual tenía esas tonalidades.

-**Nunca se supo con seguridad el color de aquella cabellera, pero decían que tenías que tener cuidado, porque al verla te perdías en la intensidad de el revoltijo de esos hermosos y salvajes colores**-.

Si, una vez le pasó eso con Marceline. su cabello era impresionante.

- **Como te decía, Era una joven humana llamada Mercedes, nadie sabe porque la llamaron así, ya que no tenía ningun familiar vivo o muerto con ese nombre. Algunos decían que su nombre era porque cuando la mirabas, te "mecía", te atrapaba en su apariencia, te hipnotizaba. No sabían si había otros humanos aparte de ella... En una noche de total oscuridad, se encontraba caminando por el bosque y un ser maligno la capturó y la llevó a su guarida. Las pocas personas que la conocían jamás volvieron a saber de ella, así que la dieron por muerta**-.

Finn se sintió un poco incómodo. No le gustaba hablar de humanos, no le gustaba que le recordaran que estaba solo.

- **Unos meses después, ocurrió algo increíble. ¡La vieron! estaba saliendo de su casa, los pocos que la conocían se impactaron, pues aún con la luz de la luna, lograron distinguir el grán cambio que había en ella. Su piel era de un tono gris azulado, caminaba con un poco de dificultad, y estaba mucho más gorda de lo normal, aunque seguía siendo hermosa. Su miedo pudo más que su curiosidad y la dejaron ir. No la volvieron a ver hasta mucho tiempo después... Algunos dicen que los despertaron unos horribles ruidos, otros dicen que eran gritos y golpes, estaba a punto de salir el sol y solo las pocas personas que salieron de sus casas pudieron ver la escena que dió origen a la leyenda. Ella estaba ahí, en el suelo, ensangrentada y respirando agitadamente con algo entre las manos, ya no tenía la panza que tenía hacía unos meses. De repente un horripilante monstruo se paró frente a ella y cuando estaba a punto de devorarla, otro monstruo lo derribó y luchó contra él. La mayoría huyó del lugar, pero los que cuentan esta historia fueron los que se quedaron a ver. Luego de una horrible lucha, el monstruo más grande dió un fuerte golpe al otro, que se desplomó en el suelo, y ante las miradas de todos, se convirtió en lo que parecía un humano, pero con la misma tonalidad de piel que la chica... El monstruo que derribó a aquel "humano extraño" también se convirtió en uno, solo que él traía una corona. Se dirigió a Mercedes y ella sacó unos filosos colmillos y lo amenazó. los que estaban escondidos se sintieron horrorisados ante tal escena**-.

¿Colmillos? ¿"Humanos" con esa tonalidad de piel? A Finn la historia le iba interesando cada vez un poco más.

- **El humano-monstruo que estaba en el piso, se había levantado, y se interpuso entre ambos. Los que cuentan la historia, dicen que de el joven escucharon frases como "Padre, la amo" "No tienes ningún derecho de usar su poder" "mi hijo merece vivir." del padre de el muchacho escucharon frases como "No porque ahora sea vampiro es digna de un principe" "No lo necesito a él, necesito su alma" y de la muchacha escucharon frases como "No funciona así, él tiene que estar con su humana" "necesitas el alma de ambos" "no se unieron". Y a partir de aqui se forma la leyenda. Se dice que las tres personas extrañas murieron debido a que el sol salió quemandolos a todos, pero antes de que Mercedes y el joven monstruo murieran, se tomaron de las manos y dijeron algo, haciendo que un aura roja envolviera el bulto que Mercedes taría en las manos que segundos después desapareció, dejando a los dos jovenes morir... Unos 19 años después, pasó lo increíble, cuando la "TSSS" el hijo de mercedes y de esa criatura fue visto luchando contra "TSS" junto a su humana pero "TSS"-.**

Finn estaba completamente intrigado. ¿Una humana y un vampiro? ¿Poder? ¿Principe? ¿El alma de ambos? también había mencionado algo de que no se... ¿Unieron?. Estaba demaciado interesado, por eso se impaciento cuando Bemmo empezó a fallar, la pantalla comenzó a ponerse borrosa, distorcionando su cara y haciendo que solo dijera partes de la historia. Finn lo miró preocupado e irritado. ¿¡Que pasaba después!.

- **Nunca descubrieron que... "TSS" El destino... "TSS" juntos, cuando completaran la union, y su amor... "TSS"-. **Pareciera que se burlaba de él y de su creciente curiosidad.

-¡BEMMO!-. Gritó con desesperación, haciendo que Bemmo reaccionara.

-**Lo siento Finn**-. Dijo Bemmo claramente desconcertado. **-Es solo que, al parecer la leyenda es muy vieja, lo siguiente ha sido borrado o se perdió con el tiempo**-.

Finn estaba claramente desepcionado. Vampiros, humanos, uniones, principes y... amor. ¿Pudo algún humano haber amado antes a un vampiro? ¿Que había pasado con ellos? Se sintió agotado, nervioso, atormentado y curioso, pues en alguna parte de él había admitido amar a Marceline. De repente notó que ya no había ninguna luz iluminando su cara ni parte se su habitación. Giró la cabeza y vió a Bemmo profundamente dormido, sonrrió y decidió dejar de atormentarse, solo por esa noche. Había sido mucho que comprender y asimilar.

Se recostó dispuesto a dormirse pero sin poder evitarlo repasó un poco sus sentimientos y las causas. "Veamos, decepcionado por que no pude terminar de escuchar la leyenda". Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. "Ya Finn, luego te preocuparás por eso". Respiró profundo y siguió. "Agotado por todos estos estúpidos sentimientos" Se sintió claramente idiota, no le gustaba haber aclarado todo y no poder estar con Marceline. "Nervioso por... ¿Porque?" Lo asaltó la curiosidad, y decidió dejar que su mente dibagara para encontrar la respuesta. Comenzó con la idea de como acercarse a Marceline si con todos esos sentimientos no pensaba claramente. Eso lo ponía nervioso, pero no era ese tipo de nerviosismo.

De repente un recuerdo atravezó su mente, como acercaba a Marceline hacia él, como ella parecía complacida con su cercanía, como... como respiraba en su cuello y Finn sentía una descarga eléctica recorrer todo su cuerpo. Enrrojeció ante el recuerdo y las sensaciones que causaban, se sintió completamente indefenso y estúpido, ya que el momento que Jake tanto le advirtió estaba llegando. Recordó las palabras de Jake.

**-"Algún día amarás tanto a una mujer que querrás hacerla tuya de todas las formas posibles"-. **Ahí acostado en su cama con la cara completamente roja desechó la idea.

"Iugh, Finn ¿En que cosas estas pensando? Marceline es tu mejor amiga". Hizo una mueca de disgusto, se tapó y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormirse en ese mismo instante. Si bien ya había aclarado sentimientos y reacciones, las guardó en lo más profundo de su mente. "Deja de fantasear Finn, ella es Marceline, la reina de los vampiros. Tu... tu eres un simple humano". Dijo mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

**oOo**

Imagenes de una niña con el cabello café y ojos negros, al lado de un niño con la piel gris-azulada de cabello negro llegaban a su mente. La niña era un poco morena y traía puesto un vestido color amarillo, desgastado y algo roto. El niño en cambio tenía una vestimenta bastante refinada. Unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un saco negro y arriba de su alborotado cabello una pequeña corona. Jugaban con unos muñecos. La niña estaba de lo más contenta, mientras el niño se veía que no estaba muy feliz. De pronto se miraron, el niño se quedó petrificado ante la dulce sonrrisa que la pequeña le regaló. Ésta se acercó y plantó un tierno beso en la mejilla de el niño. Él estaba comletamente sonrrojado, mientras se veía como en las mejillas de la niña se iba pintando un tono carmesí. Ninguno se percataba que estaban siendo observados por dos orgullosos pares de ojos, que sonrreían un tanto preocupados.

-**Es el destino, al cumplir los 19 tendrán que completar la union**-. Decia la silueta de una mujer alta y bien formada.

**-¿Estas segura de que es ella?**-. Dijo una silueta de un hombre alto, más alto que la mujer, con voz autoritaria y preocupada ante la afirmación de ésta.

-**Si, él se quedará con el cuerpo de un joven de 19 al igual que ella, así podran vencer al mal y consumar su amor**-. La mujer abrazó al hombre y las dos siluetas se fueron alejando poco a poco.

Y de repente todo estaba en llamas. Él estaba encerrado, pero parecía tranquilo. -"¿Porque no huyo de aqui?"- Se preguntaba mientras se veía a si mismo permanecer entre el fuego. De alguna manera sabía que se sentía tranquilo, como si estar rodeado en llamas fuera la sutuación más normal del mundo.

Luego de un rato ahí parado, la oscuridad comenzó a invadir su mente.

Lo siguiente fueron imagenes de Marceline y él. Enojandose, sonrojandose, reclamandose, sonriendose, gritandose... Y claramente dejando lo mejor para el final, ahí estaba esa imagen que había guardado a duras penas durante todo ese tiempo. Como todo un masoquista, a sabiendas que no podía permitirse el lujo de fantasear tan abiertamente con ella, ahí estaba su subconsciente dadole la clara imagen de ellos dos...

Amandose.

**oOo.**

_¿Quién dijo hormonas? 8D._

_Lo siento, me pareció inevitable, Marceline es... TAN atractiva*-*._

_Pero diganme, ¿Les molestó?. No quiero que me "reporten" (o como se diga) el fic, ya que a lo mejor y le saco provecho:3._

_¡SI! ¡Soy una pervertida! (Nah, es broma, solo me gusta el romance)._

_He visto como van agarrando confianza, al igual que yo y eso es bueno*-*. Creo que las preguntas tienen que ver con eso. y bueh, ¿Les gustaría "adivinar" más de mi? ¿O que les deje preguntas sobre otras cosas? ¿O nada? O... ¿Que sugieren?:D. _

_Creo que no tengo más que agregar, de nuevo, gracias a todos los que leen:D. ¡Chaito!. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Esta bien, quiero aclarar que los "TSS" no son una palabra censurada, son los "sonidios" que hace algo cuando no funciona bien, como un televisor o una radio o en el caso del cap. anterior, Bemmo. _

_Por otra parte, la intención de la (nada buena) leyenda, era esa, darles nada y todo. Los personajes no son crucialmente importantes, ya que planeo que en este fic. las opiniones que más importen y que más se sepan sean las de Finn y Marceline, aunque también habrá otros puntos de vista, como verán en este cap._

_Con todo el dolor de mi alma, no contestaré reviews. Si quiero subir este cap. simplemente no me da en tiempo para contestarlos._

_Espero que sepan perdonnarme. Como verán, ( y aunque no lo sé a ciencia cierta, ya que donde escribo no tiene páginas ni nada, es como un bloc de notas), este cap. es más lagro, y espero que eso compence algo._

_Bueno, no olviden dejar un review:D _

_**Cap. 7**_

_**oOo**_

Se levantó empapado en sudor, respirando entrecortadamente.

Como un acto de reflejo se acordó de sus sueños. Las primeras imagenes fueron la de los dos niños, las palabras de las otras dos personas.

Se quedó bastante confundido... Y luego se le acordó todo lo demás.

Sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a la cara. En un intento desesperado por alejar aquellas imagenes se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y gruñó. estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Malditos sean los sueños y deseos.

-**Al parecer alguien no se levantó de buen humor**-.

Alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada divertida de Jake, acompañada por supuesto con una sonrrisa burlona, observandolo desde la puerta, cruzado de brazos.

-Psst, estoy de un humor excelente-. Jake lo conocía bastante bien, pero no por eso iba a dejar que lo convenciera de contarle esos sueños que lo atormentaban. Porque estaba seguro de que lo atormentaban.

"_Mentira"_ decía una vocesita en su cabeza, pero no importaba, se lo repetiría una y otra vez hasta que él mismo se lo creyese.

Se levantó con aparente seguridad, queriendo transmitir estar concentrado en lo que hacía.

Jake ni se había movido.

Se dirigió al baño. Se despojó de su pijama rápidamente y entro al agua fría para que lo ayudara a dejar el sentimiento de no saber que hacer. Permaneció ahí un rato, se limpió su cuerpo y su pelo y cuando notó estar alargando lo inevitable, salió a regañadientes de la ducha.

Se puso su pantalón azul oscuro, su sudadera azul claro y algo que nunca podía faltarle, su gorro. El gorro era ahora más grande y ya no se lo amarraba en la garganta como hacía cuando era un niño, había cortado los extremos de una forma en la que éstos no le estorbaran, quitandole esa forma cuadrada a su cara, dejando ver la forma de la cara de un joven verdaderamente apuesto.

Algunos mechones dorados escapaban de el gorro y como siempre, sus ojos azules brillaban de una forma tan viva y emocionante, que no hacía más que resaltar sus facciónes. No había que ser muy observador para notar su muy buen fisico, aunque no exajerado. El chico no se daba cuenta que traía loca a más de una. Algunas incluso se ponían en peligro solo por el placer de ser rescatadas por el héroe del reino.

Él no se percataba de esas cosas, claro. Era bastante "ingenuo" como decían algunos caballeros y nobles celosos que pasaban por el reino. Se dirigió a su cama nuevamente, tomó sus botas de piel (_N/A: no de vaquero:p)_ y se las puso.

Si había algo que no le interesaba en absoluto, era su aspecto.

Tomó su talabarte y se lo pasó por su cintura, amarró las correas y puso su espada en su vaina. Finalmente tomó su pequeño cuchillo y lo metió entre su botas. Tomó una fuerte bocada de aire y se dirigió a la cocina. Sabía que Jake le preguntaría sobre cosas de las que él en ese momento no tenía respuestas. Resignado y pensando que no podía ser tan malo ya estaba dando su primer paso dentro de la cocina.

Se detuvo en seco y se arrepintió de haber sido tan idiota.

¿Que no podía ser tan malo? Al parecer se había olvidado con quién vivía.

Jake estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, con las manos entrelasadas debajo de su garganta, los ojos cerrados y una taza de café enfrente de él. Bemmo estaba en el otro extremo, con la misma pose, y una taza de café enfrente de él. En su lugar, enmedio de los dos, había un plato con unos huevos revueltos con tortilla, fijol y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Ninguno de los dos había abierto los ojos, como si no se hubieran percatado de su presencia y él solo estaba ahí, sorprendido ante tal incómoda escena, pues sabía que eso solo era la calma antes de la tormenta.

¡Su hermano era el rey del drama!

No necesitaba que nadie le dijese que Jake había planeado todo eso, pues él lo supo desde que vió como Bemmo jugaba con sus pies debido a lo incómodo que se sentía. Se planteó la idea de huir de ahí, no estaba preparado para lo que sea que ameritara tal dramatismo. Pero como si Jake hubiese leído sus pensamientos, abrió los ojos y le dirijió una mirada que supo interpretar bastante bien, "Ni se te ocurra", y luego lo invitó a sentarse con un gesto con la mano.

Resignado se dirigió a su asiento y se dejó caer pesadamente, queriendo transmitir con eso que no estaba muy contento con esa situación. Jake y Bemmo lo miraban, aún con las dramáticas poses, y él solo se preparaba para lo que fuese que llegase en aquel momento.

**oOo**

Después de hablar con Bemmo pidiendole su apoyo para hablar con Finn y que él, no muy convencido, aceptara, le preparó el desayuno a su hermano.

Al escuchar a Finn acercarse le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Bemmo y se pusieron en posición, había sido claramente conciente de las posibles reacciónes de Finn, por eso no se molestó cuando lo miró interrogante e incluso un poco asustado, por eso no se sorprendió cuando se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla.

Luego de un rato de mirarlo, le dirigió miradas a Finn y después a su comida, dándole la indirecta de que empezara a comer. Su hermano la entendió y se puso a comer, no sin antes dirigirle a él una mirada de sospecha.

Él estaba encantado y preocupado.

Mientras Finn comenzaba a comer él se dió el lujo de perderse un rato en sus pensamientos. Estaba preocupado por como había encontrado a Finn con Marceline ayer en la mañana, estaba preocupado porque cabía la posibilidad de que su hermano sintiera algo por ella. Al principio se dijo que solo eran alucinaciones, y se sintió preocupado de los limites que su loca, romántica y cursi mente podía traspasar. Luego que la Dulce princesa dió por terminada su relación con Finn y lo vió angustiado y confundido, desechó esos pensamientos.

Luego, Finn le pidió que lo dejara solo. Él le había dicho que si, pues eso planeaba hacer, planeaba dejarlo solo para que el chico pudiera pensar, pudiera analizar las cosas y para que pudiera idear un plan para reconquistar a la Dulce princesa. Pero al ver sus ojos tan angustiados y perdidos, su preocupación pudo más.

Lo vió dar vueltas en círculos por una media hora, tal vez más. Cuando estaba dispuesto a irse, vió como sus pasos dejaron de ser acompasados, y ahora en vez de en círculos, caminaba en linea recta, al lado contrario del reino. Frunció el ceño, pero incluso desde su escondite arriba de los árboles pudo ver la mirada perdida de Finn, parecía no haberse dado cuenta del rumbo de sus pasos. Luego de que caminó un poco más, él ya empezaba a aburrirse. De repente vió en los ojos de su hermano como volvía en sí y se decidió a prestar más atención. Notó como volvía en si, y como poco a poco se dejaba ver que estaba sorprendido, luego avergonzado, luego confundido y luego sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante. Él sintió un grán alivio, pensando que Finn había aclarado sus sentimientos por la Dulce princesa, que después de meditarlo mucho había comprendido que estaba enamorado de ella y que de había decidido a recuperarla. Vió como Finn se detuvo en seco y como ahora en sus ojos solo se podía ver la desesperanza, él se sintió triste, quizo correr hacía Finn y ofrecerle su apoyo, pero los ojos de su hermano relampaguearon con desición.

No supo como interpretar eso.

Estaba seguro que Finn se dirigiría rumbo al castillo, a pedirle perdón a la Dulce princesa y a arreglar todo.

Pero no.

Finn corrió hacía el frente, sin voltear atrás. Al principio lo desconcertó, pero al acordarse a donde se dirigía aquel camino, todas las dudas volvieron a él. Vió como Finn tocaba la puerta de la casa de Marceline sin recibir respuesta, escuchó su suspiro y estuvo conciente de su disgusto por que ella no se entontrara ahí, y de su frustración, pero ¿Por que? .

En su casa vió como estaba sentado en el sillón con la mirada perdida, y como rechazó que le preparara un burrito de todo. ¡Y es que nadie le rechazaba un burrito de todo!.

Se había ido a dormir diciendose que era una locura.

Pero luego de unas horas, despertó un poco antes de lo normal ante las quejas que Finn lanzaba en sueños. Lo vió empapado en sudor y con el ceño fruncido, se movía de un lado a otro, él estaba a punto de despertarlo, y entonces sucedió.

Finn empezó decir el nombre de Marceline una y otra vez. La primera vez fue un grito, que dejó su cuerpo paralizado, las otras veces fue más un susuro, y cada vez que lo decía su cuerpo se relajaba más, volviendo a su sueño habitual, para luego dejar de pronunciarlo y volver a agitarse y sudar. Fue cuando despertó y se sonrojó terriblemente y Jake supo que Marceline tenía algo que ver con eso. Luego él mencionó su mal humor, con una sonrisa burlona que no pudo evitar, pues se dió cuenta que muy a su pesar, Marceline ocupaba el mayor tiempo de Finn, así como la mayor parte de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Finn entró a bañarse, él se sintió horrible, pues si ya llegaba al punto que soñaba con ella y que le hacía sentir todas esas cosas, tenía que importarle, y mucho.

Y él sabía que nisiquiera Finn estaba completamente conciente de sus sentimientos, pero también sabía que él se debió de haber dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo atrás, porque era su hermano, y porque lo conocía, sin embago no había estado ahí para Finn. Ahí fue cuando decidió ponerse al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermano, no le importó hasta que extremos del drama llegó, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Finn saliera de ahí hasta que le confesara, tan siquiera, parte de sus sentimientos.

Y ya impaciente y sin poder reprimir más la pregunta, se decidió a hablar.

**-¿Que sientes por Marceline?**-. Habló en un tono decidido, como si ya supiera la respuesta, para no dejarle ninguna escapatoria al chico.

**oOo**

Estaba preparado para todo tipo de preguntas con respecto a la Dulce princesa, con respecto a como se había tomado su ruptura. ¿Pero eso?

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente, pensando que nada iba a pasar, porque Jake parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, y Bemmo se había ido a hacer quien sabe que cosa. La pregunta salió de la nada, y con un tono natural, como si Jake le hiciese esa pregunta todo los días.

Fue demaciado para él, la pregunta fue directa y clara y él no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse muchísimo y atragantarse con la comida. Tosió, volvió a toser y luego tomó un gran trago de jugo de naranja. Lo miró claramente incrédulo y vió en los ojos del perro como éste estaba sorprendido por su reacción, pero aún tenía esa sombra de duda. Jake estaba sospechando y él no se podía dar el lujo de que su hermano sospechara.

Se aclaró la garganta y en su interiro rogó al diós del panqueque poder hablar con naturalidad.

-¿De que estas hablando Jake?-. Jake lo miró y él supo que quería una respuesta. Pensó en que decirle y recordó que Jake, como todos, sabían que ella era su mejor amiga. La quería, si. Eso no tenía nada de malo...

-La quiero-. Maldito sea el dios del panqueque. Su voz tembló, dejando en evidencia que estaba claramente nervioso. La mirada de Jake cambió a una sorprendida y divertida y la sombra de una sonrrisa se fue dibujando en su cara. Finn no pudo sostenerle la mirada, todo ese tiempo sintiendo esas cosas extrañas y Jake no se había dado cuenta ¿Que pasó? Estaba frustrado.

- **La quieres... ¿como?** - El tono divertido de Jake no ayudaba. No sabía como la quería, siempre la quiso de muchas formas. Primero la quería como una conocida, luego, la quería como una amiga, más adelante la queria como una mejor amiga, por poco tiempo la quisó como una hermana, ahora... La quería como persona, la quería como mujer, la respetaba y la admiraba y... Al ver que Jake lo miraba ilucionado, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se coloraran.

-La quiero como lo que es-. Hablo bajito y lento, como dudando de sus palabras, y no supo la reacción de Jake, porque no lo estaba mirando, no podía mirarlo, no podía tratar de mentirle a su mejor amigo y hermano.

**oOo**

¡La adoraba!

Podía verlo en los ojos de Finn, desde el momento que le hizo la pregunta, todas sus reacciónes le indicaban lo mismo, aunque estaba claramente agobiado por la ía su preocupación para otra ocasión, trataría de ayudar a Finn a aclarar sus sentimientos.

Se sintió terrible cuando Finn le dijo que la quería como lo que era, él sabía que ella era muchas cosas para Finn, muchas cosas que éste no comprendía. Bien, haría lo posible para ayudar a su hermano. A su manera, claro.

**-Veamos, yo te diré unas palabras y tu me contestarás lo primero que se de venga a la mente**-. Finn levantó la vista y lo miró sorprendido. Él solo sonrió, tratando de animarlo un poco. Luego de unos instantes Finn le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-**Bien, veamos... ¡Manzana!**-.

-Comida-.

-**Animal**-.

-Perro-.

-**Gato**-.

-Animal-.

-**¡Pff! que poco original**-. ¡Él ya había dicho animal! Finn no podía repetirlo, sabía que a él le molestaba eso, y cuando vió que le sonreía burlonamente, decidió que la cosa se iba a poner seria. Lo fulminó con la mirada, y Finn alzó las manos, en señal de rendición. Bien, mas le valía que se dejara de provocarlo.

-**Castillo**-.

-Princesa-.

-**Color**-.

-Rojo-.

-**Suave**-.

-Piel-.

No le habría dado importancia a las palabras si no hubiera notado que Finn se iba sonrojando cada vez un poco más. Trató de no reirse y de no abrir los ojos más de lo normal, pues tenía que admitirlo, que Finn notara y relacionara esas cosas de esa manera significaba que la "situación" ya iba mucho más lejos de que simplemente le gustara estar con ella. Finn estaba sintiendo atracción por Marceline, la atracción de la que él le había advetido, y que también sabía, Finn nunca había sentido por nadie. Lo cuál significaba que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, pero bueno, eso lo pensaría después, pues ya habían pasado dos segundos y debía decir otra palabra. Prosiguió, no sin antes sorprenderse por lo rápido que trabajaba su mente cuando se trataba de situaciónes así.

-**Bonito**-.

-Ojos-.

-**Reyna**-.

-Vampiro-.

-**Caballo**-.

-Caballero-.

-**Tierra**-.

-Árbol-.

-**Rico**-.

-Fresas-.

Lo distrajo un poco con "caballo" y "tierra", la verdad no había pretendido que relacionara "rico" con nada que tuviera que ver con Marceline, por eso se sorprendió cuando Finn se puso rojo hasta las orejas. Y con su rápida mente sacó la conclución en un segundo. Rico, fresas. Fresas, comida. Comida, Marceline. Marceline, boca. La sola idea de Finn observando a Marceline mientras comía y pensando en ese tipo de cosas... ¡cuando estuviera solo estallaría en carcajadas!. Pero ahora su hermano necesitaba darse cuenta de ciertas cosas, al igual que él y decidió que ya era tiempo, tan solo unas palabras más.

-**Papel**-.

-Lápiz-.

-**Espada**-.

-Monstruo-.

-**Guitarra**-.

-Manos-.

-**Amor**-.

-Marceline-.

¡Maldición!

Eso ya era otra cosa, que Finn relacionara amor con Marceline era una cosa que... ¡Uff!.

Nisiquiera cuando hizo el mismo juego, con intenciones de que él admitiera amar a la dulce princesa, lo había dicho, en ese entonces relacionó la palabra amor con calabaza.

¿Como de calabaza pasó a Marceline?

Pero más importante aún...

¿Porque él apenas se esta enterando?

Se sintió horrible. ¿Tan descuidado tenía a Finn?. ¿Tan mal hermano era?.

Desde que lo dijo, habían pasado 3 segundos y Finn aún no se daba cuenta. Que ganas de abofetearlo para que reaccionara.

4... 5... 6... 7... 8...

Vió como Finn reaccionaba, vió sus ojos asustados, vió como jugaba con los dedos de us manos claramente nervioso, vió como no podía sostenerle la mirada y decidió que era hora. ¿Que importaba que fuera la reina de los vampiros? Finn la quería, y si Finn la quería él debía de dejar de ser tan egoista y apoyarlo.

**oOo**

En la vida iba a volver a jugar ese estúpido juego con Jake.

Todo lo que había guardado en el rincón más lejano de su mente salió a flote en el trancurso de las preguntas. Había admitido sus sentimientos. ¿Y?. Si Marceline no lo amaba, si nisiquiera lo quería de esa forma ¿De que servía ser conciente de lo que sientes?

A la mierda sus sentimientos, a la mierda que Jake lo supiera.

Al ver que Jake iba a hablar, se levantó de golpe de la silla. No quería escuchar. Sabía que lo siguiente sería una larga charla sobre como Marceline era un mostruo, que era despiadada y peligrosa, que no tenía que confiar en ella, y mucho menos enamorarse.

Salió de su casa ignorando a Jake. ¿A donde iba? no sabía, quería mantenerse lejos de todo eso.

Si le hubieran dicho que sentiría tanta confución por una chica, no lo hubiera creído, y si le hubieran dicho que esa chica sería presisamente Marceline, definitivamente habría llevado al pobre ser a un manicomio... A lo mejor él necesitaba ir a un manicomio, porque ¿Desde cuando un mejor amigo sentía eso por su mejor amiga? Por otro lado, la Dulce princesa no era su mejor amiga, sin embargo fue su novia, pero no le hizo sentir todo eso que Marceline le hacía sentir solo con mirarla. Si, definitivamente algo no estaba bien con él. De repente se sintió agotado, muy agotado. Se recostó en un árbol y se durmió, asi de fácil, no quería ver, ni escuchar, ni sentir nada.

**oOo**

Despertó envuelto en la oscuridad de la noche, un leve pero persistente dolor de espalda lo obligó a sentarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos, no queriendo volver a su absurda realidad, porque siendo honestos, todo eso no era más que absurdo. Se pasó una mano por su adolorida espalda y con sus dedos sintió como una zona de su piel estaba un poco sumida. Había dormido arriba de algo, y ese algo no era muy cómodo que digamos.

Tanteó el suelo en busca de el objeto que le había provocado tal dolor de espala, sus intentsiones no eran otras que quitarlo y aventarlo lejos, para después poder retomar esa calma, porque no había soñado absolutamente nada, y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Luego de un minuto tanteando, se decidió a buscar de verdad. Estaba muerto de sueño, quería dormir, encontrar esa maldita cosa y dormir. Se arrodilló y sus ojos y sus manos buscaron... lo que fuera que lo estuviese molestando.

En menos de un minuto, sus ojos lo encontraron, era una piedra. Estiró la mano... iba a tomarla y aventarla. La agarró y cuando tomó impulso para tirarla, algo le rozó la cara. Miró extrañado la piedra y solo ahí, con la luz de la luna iluminandola y viendola con curiosidad, se dió cuenta.

No era una piedra.

Era uno de los objetos más hermosos que había visto. Era un círculo perfectamente trazado, no tenía idea del material que era, pero irradiaba elegancia y misterio. Soltaba los colores negro, blanco, gris y si te le quedabas mirando un rato, como él, lograbas distinguir uno que otro destello azul. Al centro de aquella cosa, había una brillante y hermosa piedra dorada. Y si dejabas de verlo detalladamente y lo veías todo junto, daba resultado una objeto bastante extraño. Él sabía que cualquier persona, incluso Jake o Bemmo hubieran dicho que la piedra dorada le quitaba la elegancia, incluso que le estorbaba, que hacía parecer que era un objeto echo por un troll recién nacido, pero él no pensaba así, él pensaba que la piedra dorada le daba un toque original, vivo, incluso familiar y no tenía idea de por qué, pero pensaba que esa piedra debía estar ahí, que ese era su lugar.

Luego observó lo que era el objeto, era un medallón. ¿Como lo supo? Pues, se dió cuenta de que lo que había rozado su cara, era la "soga" que lo sostenía. _(No sé como se llama la "soga")._

Miró a su alrrededor, buscando a alguna persona a la que pudiera pertenecer el medallón. No había nadie. Bien, ya era tarde, estaba cansado. Ya buscaría a la dichosa persona después.

Se puso el medallón, y se dispuso a ir a su casa. Unos segundos después de que emprendiera su marcha, del medallón comenzó a salir una luz dorada que le lastimaba los ojos. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, pues la luz que irradiaba el medallón lo envolvió de la cabeza a los pies.

¡Rayos!. Estaba en problemas, no tenía a Jake y estaba seguro de haber quedado ciego.

Lo siguiente que sintió fue como su estomago se revolvía y que sus pies ya no tocaban más el suelo, fue solo un instante, antes de que su cuerpo impactara boca arriba en algún lugar duro y frio.

**oOo**

_Si, bueno, había echo el final de este cap. más interesante, pero no. Me gustó mucho como para dejarlo hasta el final, así que el siguiente cap. empezará interesante:3_

_Bueno, aqui ya es bastante "común" en películas e incluso en la vida real que una mejor amiga y un mejor amigo tengan "algo", pero me imagine que Finn simplemente no conocía esa situación. _

_¿En que mes creen que cumplo años? solo pueden decir un mes, si dicen dos o más, no cuenta. Y es que no sé que puedo preguntarlesD: La recompensa será la misma:D._

_Perdonen que no ande muy animada, es culpa de la escuela y de las hormonas, ando deprimida:( Si, si, sé que no les importa, pero igual, me dieron ganas de comunicarlo:B_

_Espero que les haya gustado, tan siquiera un poquitititititito:3 _

_No tengo nada más que decir, gracias por leer esto, y por sus reviews que aunque no lo crean, me sacan muchas sonrisas, y me animan:D ¡Chaito!._


	8. Chapter 8

_Señoras y señores, no me odien._

_Mi padre enfermó y como comprenderán toda mi familia y yo estabamos muy preocupados, pues, aunque abandonó el cigarro hace poco tiempo, pasó prácticamente toda su vida fumando. Luego yo me enfermé, y aunque lo sigo estando, me permito subir este cap._

_Acabo de terminarlo. Lamento si es malo, pero tuve que usar toda mi inspiración para largos, agobiantes y tristes discursos y despedidas de mi escuela._

_Tampoco contestaré Reviews, y creanme... Me duele más a mi que a ustedes._

_Ay mis retoños, nadie adivinó:( _

_Este extraño ser humano nació en el mes de enero:D. Así que este cap. me lo dedico a mi8). Bueno ya, no los retraso más._

**oOo**

Pasó todo el día y la tarde en su casa, perdiendo el tiempo. No quería salir y toparse con Finn, no quería tener que escuchar como él le reprochaba su comportamiento y le pedía explicaciónes, no quería tener que aguantarse las ganas de probar sus labios, porque sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho más, era una tortura.

¿Como lo aguantó todo ese tiempo?.

Lo supo cuando, sentada en su cama mientras chupaba el color de unas manzanas, se puso a pensar en unos ojos azules y unos labios de finos trazos. Había aguantado todo ese tiempo, porque tenía miedo. Miedo de perder todo lo que algúna vez tuvo con Finn, lo que tenía ahora con él, y sin poder evitar que su mente fantaseara un poco, también tenía miedo de poder arruinar lo que en algún futuro podrían llegar a tener.

Y eso no era todo.

Estaba ese miedo que la hacía enojar, que hacía que sus ojos le picaran y que se sintiera la persona mas estúpida y egoísta del mundo. Porque sabía que eso era inevitable, porque sabía que Finn ya estaba grandesito como para tomar sus propias desiciones, porque a pesar de saber todo eso y repetirse mil veces que Finn no era suyo, no quería compartirlo con absolutamente nadie. Y ella sabía lo estúpido de su miedo, pero no por eso dejaba de sentir como se le destrozaba el corazón, cada vez que se imaginaba, (si es que algún día dejaba de ser tan cobarde), como besaba a Finn y sus labios sabían a... A chicle.

El solo pensarlo hizo que perdiera el apetito, bajó y tiró las manzanas a las que ya les había chupado el color, y las demás las guardo en su refrigerador. Sin poder evitarlo se asomó por la ventana. Había rogado que a Finn no se le ocurriera aparecerse por su casa y al parecer, habían escuchado sus plegarias. Pero no podía evitar sentirse decepcionada, sentir que había echado todo a perder. Porque ya se había acostumbrado a Finn, a su aroma, a sus ojos, a su sonrisa, a sus chistes, a sus gestos, sin que ella se diera cuenta, Finn había llegado a formar parte de su vida, y le agradaba. Pero nadie le dijo que se volvería una parte tan importante y, al sentirse triste cuando se dió cuenta de que Finn no iba a ir corriendo a decirle que la quería, subió echa una furia a su habitación a darse una ducha. Estaba molesta con ella, por lo idiota que era aveces. Finn amaba a la dulce princesa y era feliz con o sin ella, punto. Ella se quedaría sola por el resto de la eternidad, punto. Era tan fácil, ya lo había comprendido y estar sola no había sido problema, hasta que unos despampanantes ojos azules y una dorada cabellera se cruzaron en su camino.

Salió de bañarse con la mente ya más despejada, y se acostó a dormir.

No llevaba ni 2 minutos que se recostó, presa del cansancio, cuando sintió que una fuerte luz la iluminaba. Al intentar abrir los ojos, los cerró nuevamente al darse cuenta que esa luz estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para lastimarle los ojos. De repente no sintió más la calidez de su cama, ni lo suave de su almohada. Se sintió como si estuviese en alguna dimención donde no había derecho ni revéz, sentía como se le retorcía el estómago y como su dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Calló boca arriba, lo supo al sentir el dolor al azotar en lo que tendría que ser un piso. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero no le quedaban más fuerzas, le dolía en cuerpo y, gracias a la batalla mental consigo misma durante todo el día, su dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable. Se dejó vencer por el agotamiento y el sueño, definitivamente era algo que ella nunca haría, pero sus sentimientos (si es que tenía) estaban acabando con ella. Y así sin más, se quedó dormida, ya mañana tendría tiempo de enojarse con su padre. Ignoraba cómo, pero de alguna forma había logrado transportarla hasta su vieja casa en "la nada", donde no había más que muchos árboles alrrededor y un grán patio. Lo supo por el olor y la sensación, se podría decir, hogareña que le daba esa casa.

**oOo**

Oh, él sabía que haberse dormido sin asegurarse antes de estar en un lugar seguro o de encontrarse con personas confiables, sin ni tan siquiera haber abierto los ojos, había sido una idiotez, y antes de dormirse se preparó para ello. Si, estaba preparado para amanecer encadenado, para amanecer con fuertes dolores y sientiendo frio, estaba preparado para amanecer en todos los escenarios y con todos los monstruos posibles... Pero no estaba preparado para ver eso ni amanecer ahí.

Su fuerte dolor de espalda no existía más. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un techo de piedra que en definitiva no era el suyo. Miró a la izquierda y se dió cuenta de que estaba en la orilla de la... cama, si, estaba en una cama. Luego miró al frente, la cama era grande y enfrente de ella había una alfombra grande de un color gris oscuro con tonos negros. Se dió cuenta de las pocas velas encendidas y de la grán ventana en la que podía ver que afuera era de día, sin embargo no dejaba pasar nada de luz, todo esto solo al frente. Se sintió confundido, y se sentó con cuidado de no despetar aquel dolor de espalda, una vez sentado, miró sus pies. Tenía la costumbre de dormir tapado, pero ahí estaba, mirando sus pies sin sus zapatos, y sin sus calcetines. Frunció en ceño, y ahí fue cuando vió de reojo que al lado de sus pies había... otros pies. Giró la mirada con cuidado, por si había algúna criatura dispuesto a atacarlo o a comerselo, y no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera completamente descontrolado ante aquella horriblemente sensual y tierna imagen.

Marceline estaba dormida de lado, de tal modo que su cara quedaba mirando hacia él, abrazando una almohada. Inconsientemente aprovechó la oportunidad para verla lo más detalladamente que la luz de las velas le permitían.

Estaba tranquila, relajada, como solo pocas veces la podía admirar. Un mechón de cabello que caía sobre la cara de la chica le estorbaba la vista, así que con una delicadeza que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, se lo retiró tiernamente, provocando que Marceline abrazara más su almohada, e inconsientemente, lleno de ternura, sonrió. Admiró sus largas y dobladas pestañas, su fina y recta nariz, sus gruesos y secos labios... le daba la sensación de que le pedían a gritos que los humedeciera, y tuvo que morderse los suyos para no hacerlo. Por primera vez, estuvo conciente de que Marceline poseía toda elegancia de una reina, sus finas facciónes y lo pequeña que era comparada con él. Se maldijo mentalmente, enojado por haber dejado pasar por alto tantas otras cualidades. Desvió la mirada a su cuello, y pudo ver las marcas de los colmillos que la habían transformado. Sintió una nueva e intensa furía al pensar en otro ser tocándola, lastimándola. Quizo besar las cicatricez, sanarlas, hacerle saber a Marceline que él estaba dispuesto a haber arriesgado todo para evitar que le hicieran daño, pero no, Marceline era su mejor amiga y ella solo lo veía con esos ojos. Siguió observando, y lo que vió no le ayudo en nada. Tenía su camisa gris desacomodada, dejando que él viera su vientre y su ombligo. Llevaba sus botas rojas puestas y su pantalón negro entubado solo resaltaba sus impactantes piernas y le daba un toque majestuoso a sus caderas. Se perdió en su vientre y en la curva de su cintura. Sin poder evitarlo, quizo tocar, quizo ver si su piel era tan suave como se veía, pero al empezar a mover la mano se dió cuenta de su locura y se detuvo antes de hacerlo. Miró asustado su mano, como regañandola, y se dió cuenta de que respiraba un poco más agitado de lo normal, que su boca estaba abierta y de el leve pero presente calor en sus mejillas.

Escuchó como Marceline boztesaba, giró la vista y vió que estaba estirandose, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Vió como estiraba sus brazos, largos y finos brazos, arriba de su cabeza. Como abría la boca, y retorcía su cuerpo. Como su abdomen y sus pechos se elevaban, debido a su estiramiento, y dejaba salir un gemido de su boca ahora levemente abierta. Y por más que luchó y se regañó y se maldijo y se golpeó mentalmente, no pudo evitar imaginarse lo mismo, pero con él de por medio, tomando sus caderas, besando su cuello, besandola a ella. Sintió como una oleada de calor invadía todo su cuerpo salvajemente, para luego subir hasta sus mejillas.

**oOo**

Fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. El dolor de cabeza ya no estaba y se sintió terriblemente agradecida con Morfeo. Se estiró todo lo que pudo, estaba segura de que su padre la había llevado a su cama y cuando sintió la suavidad de el colchón bajo su cuerpo y sus huesos estirandose dejó salir un suave gemido. ¡Drácula! no descansaba tan bien hacía años. Se fue sentando lentamente, aún con los ojos cerrados. No quería tener que salir de ahí, pues si su padre la había transportado en la noche, y sin su concentimiento, debía ser, por lo menos, importante y con su mente cansada con peleas contra ella misma, no sabía si podría pensar en... bueno, no sabía si podría pensar en algo.

Un vez sentada, un poco chueca, fue abriendo los ojos, lento, estaba cansada, y estando en su "casa" se sentía más segura. Sentía que podía ser ella misma, que podía mandar al demonio a todas las personas, se sentía tranquila sabiendo que ahí estaría sola, que podía pensar y quedarse y que nadie la encontraría nunca, nisiquiera...

Por todos los... ¡Que Drácula fuera a jurarle amor eterno!

_"¿¡Que hace ÉL aquí!" _Eso no iba a acabar bien. No no no, no. Lo supo cuando notó lo juntos que estaban. Sus narices rosaban y ella simplemente se quedó ahí, maldiciendo el momento en el que pensó que podría mirarlo a los ojos y salir intacta. Se golpeó la cabeza mentalmente, ¿Cuando aprendería? Una vez que miraba sus ojos, nada más existía. Y como si no fuera tortura suficiente, sus ojos azul cielo estaban ligeramente ensombrecidos, y aunque la mirada de Finn era infinita y definitivamente diferente, le recordó a las miradas que le daban otros seres, pero esa mirada en Finn era, como ya había mencionado, infinita e irrebocablemente diferente. Lo hacía lucir increíblemente más atractivo, hacía sus ojos más profundos, pudo notar que ya no estaban los destellos dorados, azules de diferentes tonalidades e incluso algunas veces verdes, no, ahora en aquellos ojos solo estaba el inocente y hermoso azul cielo, batiendose a duelo con la oscuridad de el deseo. Pero eso era imposible, ¿No? Finn no podía desearla...

¿No?

**oOo**

Como un niño pequeño a punto de robar el último dulce de un frasco.

Si, así se sentía. Y por más que en su mente se justificaba con que aquel dulce era su favorito y no existía otro igual, también se atormentaba sabiendo que ese dulce no iba a durar para siempre, que una vez que se atrebiera a robarlo, y aunque lo disfrutara con cada parte de su ser, el dulce se acabaría.

¿Como un maldito beso podía significar tanto?

Ni que fuera a robarle un brazo. Era solo un beso. Un pequeño y corto beso en los labios.

No. No, no.

Y es que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos, ¡le rogaba! que la besara de una buena vez, pero su mente le decía que no podría soportarlo, que si Marceline se apartaba o hacía una mueca de asco o no decía nada, no podría soportarlo. Perderla a ella, que era parte de su vida, parte de él... ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse?. ¿Y desde cuando él andaba con tanta urgencia por besar a alguien?. Oh, y como si no fuera suficiente ¿Marceline se reiría? ¿Le daría asco su beso? ¿Le gustaría si él la besaba? Porque aunque le carcomiera el alma, tenía que aceptar que Marceline seguramente ya habría tenido 50 novios, mil besos, tal vez más. Y él...

Nada.

Por primera vez en su vida se avergonzó de eso.

No podía dejar de ver esos ojos rojos como la sangre. Era como ver el fuego arder, pues lo estaba derritiendo. Dudó, dudó mil veces más, porque con ella así de cerca no podía pensar, quería pero no debía, le importaba pero le valía una rata, si pero no.

Y como si algo jugara a su favor, o tal vez en su contra, de repente no se vió en la necesidad de pensar más.

**oOo**

Podría pasar toda la eternidad viendo los ojos de Finn, viendo como se iluminaban y oscurecían, como dudaba y se decidía, y aunque no sabía en que cosas estaba pensando Finn, no le importaba, estaba demaciado fascinada con esos iris azules como para que le importara nada más. Sus alientos se entrelazaban, y cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que no estaba completamente conciente de lo que hacía, pues si su cerebro hubiese estado trabajando friamente, como casi siempre hacía, lo habría empujado y le hubiera dicho que se fuera a ver a su princesita. Pero Finn era su punto débil, por decir así. Él hacía que nada fuera todo, que todo fuera nada. Cada vez que estaba con él, que lo miraba, sentía que su estomago se revolvía, que su corazón se estremecía y que su cerebro se desconectaba.

Lo cuál era estúpido.

Su corazón no latía, ella no sentía, era simple.

Pero cuando él estaba presente, era como si nada tuviese sentido, como si no hubiera reglas ni orden alguno.

Por otra parte, él estaba haciendo las cosas mucho más difíciles. "_Me alejaré de él", "Puedo resistir un simple gusto por un amigo", "Me haré daño", "solo quiere jugar conmigo", "nisiquiera le gusto"_, todos sus "razonamientos" se iban por el caño en cuanto él estaba así de cerca. ¿Que le daba el derecho de jugar así con ella? Seguramente Finn solo estaría congelado por el miedo a que ella se lo comiera o que le hiciera algún daño. No sabía que hacer, ni que pensar. Se sintió triste y muy... muy molesta.

**Debía** empujar a Finn, alejarlo de su vista y de su vida.

**Quería** cortar la distancia, quería saber todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Finn, quería conocerlo más... tenía la esperanza de que luego empezaría a aburrirle y de que así podría olvidarlo de una vez por todas, como a cualquier otro, pero ¡Diablos! Finn no era cualquier otro...

Un ruido la hizo volver a la realidad. Le pareció que Finn también lo escucho, pues se tensó al instante. Estaba pensando en quién podría haber irrumpido en su cuarto, su privacidad, y aunque ya sabía la respuesta, no pudo evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa.

_-¡Papa!-._

Como impulsados por dos resortes invisibles, Finn y ella se separaron. Su padre no despegaba la vista de unas cartas, no les prestaba la más minima atención, y eso hizo que se relajara un poco. Miró de reojo a Finn, y vió que tenía la cabeza inclinada y las mejillas encendidas.

**oOo**

Papá...

¿Que hacía el papá de Marceline ahí? ¿De quien eran las cartas que leía? Se veía que eran importantes, pues entró en el cuarto y nisiquiera los miró.

Mirarlos... Benditos sean los dragones y princesas, ¡Que bueno!.

A pesar de el alivio de que el padre de su... De Marceline no los hubiera visto, no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza y sonrojarse. Hace un momento estaban con los rostros a centímetros de distancia, sentados en una cama, sin nada más que las velas para iluminarlos. Si él hubiera visto a alguien más así, bueno, hubiera sacado sus propias concluciónes.

No pudo evitar pensar en Jake y en el infarto que le daría si hubiera visto la escena.

Jake... ¡Jake!

Su mente reaccionó, ¿Que hacía él ahí? ¿Que hacía Marceline ahí? ¿Que hacía el padre de Marceline ahí? ¿Como había llegado ahí? y ¿En donde precisamente era "ahí"?

El medallón. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y si, ahí estaba el dichoso medallón. No sabía en donde estaba, ni porque estaba ahí. Quería preguntar, quería saber que estaba pasando, ¿Porque Marceline estaba ahí también? Su plan de evitarla no estaba funcionando...

Vió como el padre de Marceline levantaba la vista de sus cartas y la miraba, con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego lo miró a él, y como por arte de magia, su sonrisa ya no estaba.

-**Entiendo que quisieras compañía Marceline pero... ¿Un humano?**- Hizó una mueca de asco mientras lo miraba. Y como pocas veces, él se sintió pequeño.

-_¡PAPÁ!_- El grito que dió Marceline lo obligó a mirarla, estaba toda colorada. De repente entendió las palabras de el señor. No pudo evitar sentirse total y completamente sorprendido, también ofendido. Él no pasó una noche con su hija y aunque así fuera, no le daba derecho a ofenderlo o hacerlo menos por ser un humano. Bueno, talvez si le daba un poco de derecho, pero...

-**Tranquila Marceline, si ya terminaste con él puedes decirle que se vaya**- ¿Terminar con él? No le bastaba ofenderlo una vez, ahora lo ofendía otra, y de esa manera. No pudo evitar darle una mirada de irritación a aquel vampiro, si no fuera el padre de Marceline ya le hubiera gritado... algo muy malo.

-_¡PAPÁ!-_ Ese grito sonó mas bien ofendido. Eso lo reconfortó un poco. Saber que Marceline todavía estaba con él, que era su amiga.

-_Yo no... pasé la noche, con ningún humano-_ Dijo en un tono más bajo y con las mejillas aún sonrosadas. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable. Su mejor amiga, la que le hacía bromas sobre sexo o besos u otras cosas, la que siempre era segura de si misma y nunca se sonrojaba o alteraba, la que le hablaba con voz suave y seductora para que él se quedara petrificado y luego ella se matara de risa... ella, estaba totalmente apenada por la idea de que su padre creyera que habían pasado la noche juntos. Sonrió internamente. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre ella, o que simplemente ignoraba. Y eso lo molestaba, pero más que nada lo hacía querer saber más sobre la dueña de sus pensamientos.

-**Ya veo. ¿Es algún tipo de Grown de montaña? Porque me han dicho que esos tipos son muy rudos y...**-.

-¡_Por Drácula! papá... solo... callate-._ Mientras decía eso, Marceline se llevó las manos a la cara. Sonrió para sus adentros. Ella era... fascinante, de todas las formas posibles y buneas.

**-Bien... Niño, puedes irte-** ¿Acaso tenía cara de esclavo o alguna otra cosa que obedeciera ordenes? Que una fuerza divina lo ayudara, porque quería golpear a ese señor.

-_**No creo que sea necesario-**_. Miró hacía el marco de la puerta, y ahí parada, estaba una ancianita bastante... anciana. Tenía puesto un vestido largo de un color azul oscuro, no era elegante, pero tampoco era muy simple. Tenía el aspecto de una abuelita, la nariz grande y los labios finos. Arrugas en su frente y en sus mejillas, la piel era de un color verde oscuro, como podrido. Tenía ojeras y sus delgadas manos estaban llenas de arrugas, y a pesar de el aspecto terrorífico, le estaba sonriendo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco tímido, y no supo la razón, pero algo le dijo que confiara en ella.

-**Rox, él no tiene nada que...-**

_**-No queremos perder el tiempo transportantodolo, ¿No es así? Además, es amigo de Marceline, puede quedarse, sería interesante. ¿No te parece?-.**_

El padre de Marceline dudó. Marceline miraba sorprendida a la anciana, y él... él solo se quedó ahí, ¿Que podía hacer?. Nisiquiera sabía donde estaba.

**-Bien...-**No sonaba muy convencido y lo miraba como si fuera su culpa. ¡Pff!.

-Oh no, no se preocupen por mi, yo...- Intentó defenderse y poner una excusa, pero fue interrumpido.

-_**Bien. Ya esta decidido, vamos a desayunar-**_. La anciana nos sonreía a ambos, que aún estabamos sentados en la cama, pero repentinamente solo miró a Marceline. -_**Ahí se los explicaremos todo-**_. Y se dió la vuelta, seguida por el padre de Marcy.

Bien, si había comida y explicaciones, él quería ir ahí.

Se levantó de la cama. A un lado estaban sus calcetínes y sus botas. Bien. Se sentó y aún con un poco de sueño empezó a ponerse el primer calcetín.

Cuando agarró el segundo calcetín, pudo ver a Marceline de reojo. Estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, apoyando su cuerpo en una sola pierna, mirandolo.

**oOo**

No entendía absolutamente nada.

Hace un rato se había quedado abobada viendo como Finn se ponía las botas. Su ilusa y estúpida mente se hizo con la idea de Finn despertando a su lado todos los días, y luego de unos cuantos besos, que él se empezara a vestir. Oh si, porque en su mente Finn no estaba precisamente vestido.

Y ahora, sentada en la mesa de su casa con un incómodo silencio entre su padre, Finn, la vieja bruja que le había dado el medallón y ella, no le encontraba sentido a la situación. Ella sabía ser paciente en ese tipo de situaciones, no lo era casi nunca, pero tenía un instinto que le decía cuando había que mantener la compostura. Después de todo, así la habían educado.

Lamentablemente Finn no era así.

-¿Y bien?-. Su padre miró sorprendido a Finn, mientras que la bruja lo miraba divertida, y ella solo lo miraba.

**-¿Y bien... Que?- **Uh, ese era "el tono". Su padre estaba acostumbrado a una vida donde se le daba lo que quisiera, cuando quisiera, como lo quisiera. Una vida sin que nadie lo interumpiera mientras hablaba, una vida de respeto, una vida en la que las personas esperaban a que terminara de comer para hacerlo hablar. Claro, ella había roto la mayoría de esas reglas, pero ella era su hija después de todo...

-Y bien... señor padre de Marceline- No pudo evitar que una pequeña sorisa se escapara de sus labios. Finn estaba un poco nervioso, lo ocultaba muy bien, pero ella lo veía. -¿En donde estoy? ¿Como llegue aquí? ¿Porqué estoy aquí?...-

-**Oh, nada de "Padre de Marceline". Llamame amo y señor de la nocheosfera-**. Y claro, tenía que llegar su padre con sus aires de superioridad a amargarle el momento. Pero Finn había echo la misma pregunta que ella quería hacer. "_¿Porque estoy aquí?"._

_-Papá...-_ Lo dijo en un tono de regaño, y de reojo (ya que Finn estaba sentado a su lado) vió como Finn le regalaba una sonrisa agradecida. -_¿Que hacemos aquí?-._

**-Bueno querida, la idea era que tu vinieras... sola-**. Y le regaló una de las miradas de "Estorbas" a Finn. Y su mejor amigo estaba incómodo y ella quería sacarlo de ahí. -**Pero ya que no me sé el hechizo para teletransportarlo de regreso, supongo que se quedará-**. Oh, si, normalmente ella se teletransportaba a su casa. Y nunca habían intentado teletransportar a alguien solo, o junto con ellos.

-_¿No lo sabe ella?_- Y miró a la señora que estaba sentada al frente de ella. La señora se mostró un poco porprendida, y le sonrió.

-_**Llamame Rox. Y no Marceline, no soy una bruja-.**_ Genial, bajó la mirada, dejandole ver a... Rox, lo apenada que estaba. Había sacado sus propias concluciones, no había actuado como la educaron, no estaba siendo fría y calculadora, y aunuqe no lo veía, sabía que su padre la estaba mirando con desepción y reproche. -_**No te preocupes, soy una vieja amiga de la familia-**_. Bueno, eso tenía sentido. La miró y le dió una, apenas visible, sonrisa. -_** Bueno, ya que empezamos a hablar, mejor les cuento todo de una vez-**_. Rox miró a su padre y éste hizó un movimiento con la cabeza, dandole permiso para continuar. -_**Marceline, ya conoces la leyenda... tu padre me a comentado cosas sobre ti y yo...-.**_

_-No-._ ¡¿Es que acaso todo el mundo estaba loco?. -_Disculpe, pero yo no soy lo que busca-_. Se mantenía lo más tranquila que podía. Y es que discutir ese tema los últimos 4 años con su padre, no le dejó mucha tolerancia que digamos.

-_**Marceline, te comprendo-**_. Miró a Rox como si de la nada le hubiera salido otra cabeza. ¿Comprenderla? No, nadie lo hacía, y a pesar de que Rox le daba una buena impreción, no creía que fuera capaz de comprenderla. -_**Mira, hagamos esto... Tu padre no parará de molestarte hasta estar seguro, así que haremos algunas pruebas-**_. ¡Punto para Rox!. Tenía razón, pero casi inconcientemente su mirada se desvió en dirección a unos ojos azules. Al parecer Rox lo notó, porque se presuró a seguir hablando. -_** Es una lastima que tu padre haya puesto hechizos para que nadie pueda salir de aquí hasta que tu no pases las pruebas-**_. ¿Estaba volviendose loca? o... ¿Acaso Rox estaba divirtiendose con todo eso?. La miró con sospecha, pero Rox estaba mirando a Finn. -_**Lo siento querido, espero que no te moleste-**_.

Diriguó toda su atención a Finn, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco...

Era su imaginación... ¿O Finn estaba un poco asustado?.

**oOo**

¿Que le podía decir?

Si, señora, me molesta y me aterra pasar un tiempo conviviendo bajo un mismo techo con mi mejor amiga, de la cual, por cierto, creo estar enamorado.

No. ¿Como podía siquiera pensar en decirle eso?

Así que decidió ser sincero, y, con toda la natralidad que pudo, sonrió.

-Muchas gracias señora, pero no me gustaría molestar-.

_**-¡Tonterías!. Y vamos chico, llamame Rox-**_. Y la anciana le sonrió. Se relajó un poco, pero esa pregunta aún seguía andando por su mente, desde que Rox mencionó lo de la leyenda no había podido parar de preguntarse si era la misma que le había contado Bemmo. Y llegado el caso de que así fuera ¿Que tenía que ver Marceline en todo eso?.

-_**Te explicaré, cabe la posibilidad de que Marceline tenga un poder inigualable, que no se compare al de ningún otro vampiro. Hay una leyenda que explica que el poder pasa de generación en generación, o con una mordida. Le haremos un par de pruebas a Marceline, eso es todo, no hay nada de que preocuparse**_-. La miró asustado. ¿Acaso leía mentes?. -_**Y por si te lo estas preguntando, no, no leo mentes. Es solo que eres muy transparente chico**_-. Y Rox le sonrió. Vaya, tenía que tener más cuidado con las caras que ponía si no quería que Rox sospechara algo. Le caía bien, pero tenía suficiente con que Jake supiera...

-Entiendo, pero no sé como podré ayudar aquí-. Si no regresaba a casa pronto estaba seguro que en cuento lo viera, Jake lo mataría.

-_**Entrenarás con Marceline. Se ve que son amigos, le darás mas confian...**_-. Rox no pudo teminar de decirle lo que sea que le iba a decir, ya que fue interrumpida por unas fuertes carcajadas.

Miró en dirección al ruido y se sorprendió cuando vió al padre de Marceline riendo a todo pulmón, incluso se estaba agarrando en estómago. La imagen lo desconcertó, pero más que eso, lo molestó. No supo que le causaba tanta gracia, pero algo le decía que fuese lo que fuese, no era nada gracioso.

-**Marce... Am... Ami... deline...-**. No podía entender nada. Lo que decía entre risas no tenía sentido, pero al parecer Marceline lo comprendió, porque vió como su cuerpo se tensó, vió como apretaba los puños y su cara se ponía roja de ira. De repente sintó el impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero tan rápido como empezó, terminó. Las fuertes carcajadas iban disminuyendo, y en un parpadeo Marceline estaba completamente normal.

**-Mi hija... Ay Rox, me encanta tu sentido del humor**-. ¿Sentido del humor? ¿A que hora Rox dijo un chiste? él no se dió cuenta. Y al parecer Rox tampoco, porque miraba al señor con cara de duda, y cuando el padre de Marceline lo notó, se apresuró a responder. -**Me refiero a mi hija, siendo amiga de un... humano**-. Arrastró las palabras, lo dijo con desprecio y él no pudo evitar ponerse rojo de ira. Tenía planeado saltar de su asiento y tumbarlo en el piso, darle unos buenos golpes que lo bajaran de su nube de superioridad, y lo hubiera echo, de no ser poque sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su rodilla. El padre de Marceline ahora platicaba entre susurros con Rox, y él aprovechó para mirar a Marceline, que miraba su plato com si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Y eso no le molestó porque sabía que, de alguna forma, para ella era complicado hacer cosas que demostraran que lo quería. Sintiendose plenamente agradecido, dejo de mirarla y poso su mano encima de la de ella. Sintió como Marceline se erizó y, por el fuerte cosquilleo que sentía en la piel, supuso que el también se había erizado. Eso le sorprendió, pero antes de poder pensar en algo más, Rox habló.

-_**Asunto resuelto, te quedarás-**_. Rox tenía una sonrisa de triunfo y eso lo animó un poco. pero de repente se acordó de algo.

-Verás Rox... Mi hermano no sabe que estoy aquí-.

-_**Oh si, Jake el perro. No te preocupes, le mandaré una carta diciendole que estas conmigo**_-. Y eso lo desconcertó mucho. ¿Jake concocía a Rox? -_**Cierra esa boca niño-**_. Eso lo hubiera ofendido, pero Rox lo dijo en un tono en el que no dejaba a duda que era borma. -_**Era amiga de sus padres-**_ Y por un momento vió como los ojos de Rox se llenaron de tristesa, pero pronto se recuperó. -_**Bueno, mañana empezaremos con las pruebas, Marceline, ve con tu padre querida que supongo que tienen cosas de que hablar-**_. Volteó a verla y ella le hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza a Rox, luego, sin mirarlo, movió su mano y ahí fue cuando él calló en cuenta que le pedía que la "liberara". Retiró su mano, y ella se fue, así sin más.

Se pasó lo que quedaba del día, la tarde y parte de la noche hablando con Rox. Ésta le explicó que ella fue la que lo acostó en el cuarto de Marceline y le quitó las botas porque parecían incómodas. También le dijo que dormiría en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de Marceline, le dijo que mañana comenzaban la primera prueba, que sería una sorpresa y que él también participaría, como dijo en el comedor, porque Rox creía que él le daría más confianza a Marceline. Le habló de lo muy amiga que era de los padres de Jake y él, y que cuando murieron ella se dedicó a viajar, que visitó muchos lugares hermosos, pero que ninguno era como su hogar. También le dijo de lo mucho que quería a Marceline, y que aunque su padre podía ser muchas cosas malas, le aseguró que Marceline era comletamente diferente. Eso lo confundió, pues según lo que él vió, Marceline no parecía conocerla, pero decidió no decir nada. Le enseñó los jardines, que a él le parecieron inmensamente agradables, y al final lo dejó en la que ella decía "Sería algún tiempo" su habitación.

Y luego de tratar de procesar todo lo que había pasado ese día, se durmió con una, casi, invisible sonrisa, acompañada con un cosquilleo en su mano... Ahí donde, hacía algunas horas, su piel había tocado la de Marceline.

**oOo**

_Entenderé si me piden que no siga con esta historia, de verdad, siento que ustedes se merecen más._

_muchísimas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus Reviews, y en todo caso que siga con esto, quiero que sepan que si las cosas siguen igual, tardaré en actualizar._

_¿Que más les puedo decir? No me quedan preguntas, así de mal estoy. _

_¡Ja! les diré de donde saqué el nombre de Rox. De verdad no sabía como ponerle, y estaba escuchando: The police - Roxanne. Y entonces dije ¿Por que no? :p. _

_Si ya llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer y por aguantar mis tonterías, seguramente debería usar este espacio para poner cosas serias, pero simplemente no se me da:p _

_¿Ya les dí las gracias? ¿Si? Bueno, mejor me voy:p ¡Chaito!._


	9. Chapter 9

**Lethiur:**_ Muchisimas gracias, de verdad. Pues, estamos mejorando de a poquito, gracias por los ánimos:D Espero que este cap. te guste, y muchas gracias por ser un fiel lector, eso me anima mucho*-*_

**kevinkev18:**_ Muchas gracias por tus consejos Kevin. Claro que estoy cuidando a mi papá, y también me relajo y escribo escuchando música, eso es algo que compartimos:D. Aunque las cosas no mejoran mucho, sigo con esta historia, porque creo que es lo mínimo que se merecen, además que me gusta y me hace feliz que les guste a ustedes:D. Espero que este cap. te agrade:3._

**DN164:** _Muchas gracias por tus deseos y por la paciencia.__La verdad si fue estresante y un poco frstrante, una solo quiere escribir y hacer a todo el mundo feliz, pero cada uno tiene obligaciones:s Espero que hayas actualozado ya, a ver si alrrato me paso por tu fic :D Espero que este cap. te guste, y que me perdones si no es así. _

**Conilina:**_ ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Espero no desepcionarte con este:D Pues todo vamos mejorando de a poquito, gracias por los buenos deceos:)_

**Mastercold:**_ Aqui estoy, tranquilo:D Gracias por preocuparte y por alentarme a escribir, la verdad ayuda mucho sabes que te gusta:3. _

**Hikariitopvocal: **_Me alegra mucho saberlo, y espero que eso no cambie:D _

_Bien, si no les gusta mucho el cap. espero que comprendan. No me siento con ánimos de comentar mucho, esoty muy cansada y acabo de terminarlo._

_Por otra parte, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y a los que me apoyan, espero que la historia les siga pareciedo interesante:D _

_**oOo**_

Despertó a las 8 en punto.

La verdad no podía negar que al principio, meditando las cosas, había interpretado que Finn estaba ahí por alguna razón, porque bueno, la gente no se teletransporta de repente por aquí y por allá. Pero cuando su padre le dijo que no había tenido nada que ver, y que a lo mejor hubo alguna falla en el hechizo, se puso a pensar que tal vez eso no era ninguna casualidad. ¿Como llamarlo sin que sonara estúpido? ¿Destino, una nueva oportunidad... Karma? No, simplemente no podía encontrar una palabra que la dejara satisfecha, pero vámos... Finn estaba ahí y ella era valiente, era atrevida, lista, decidida y con él tenía ese... "Instinto" de no querer dejarlo ir. Pero claro, no todo era tan fácil como quererlo y conseguirlo.

Realmente no se había detenido a pensarlo un largo rato, pero ahora que lo hacía, le sorprendía lo mucho que su padre podía arruinar cualquier cosa.

Recordó que ayer, mientras daban un paseo, "casualmente" llegaron a un punto en el que Finn era el tema de conversación. Ella, completamente decidida, le mencionó a su padre muchas cosas acerca de él, le mencionó aventuras y monstruos, le mencionó actos de horor y valentía, le mencionó los peligros a los que se enfrentaba, incluso le mencionó que salvó su vida. No entró en detalles, y lo dijo restandole importancia, logrando que sus palabras no desparramaran el respeto, cariño y admiración que sentía por Finn, y también que su padre no sospechara nada de sus intenciones de, tan siquiera, despertar en él algún otro sentimiento por Finn que no fuera incomodidad y desprecio. Pero claro, su padre le dijo que Finn era un humano, una especie débil, le dijo que comparado con ellos, su posición social era prácticamente la de una cucaracha, que cualquiera podría vestirse ridículo y jugar a ser un héroe, que era patético y... Y ya no supo que más. Cuando su padre llegó a ese punto ella lo interrumpió y cambió el tema diciendole que perdían tiempo hablando de un humano. Su padre, gustoso, le dió la razón.

La verdad no le importaba lo que opinara, en absoluto, pero como cualquier reina ella tenía responsabilidades y, desgraciadamente, una reputación y un nombre que mantener en álto. Pareciera que todos los vampiros vivían en la edad media, menos ella. Sabía que si mantenía algun tipo de relación con quien sea que no estuviera a la altura, serían capaces de pisotearla y matar a ese hombre, fuese quien fuese.

El desayuno era a las 9, recién eran las 8:20. Bien, aprovechó para darse una ducha.

Cuando el agua dejó de recorrer su cuerpo, los pensamientos volvieron a ella. No supo porqué, pero parecía que le estaba buscando algúna lógica a todo aquel asunto de las pruebas. Mientras se vestía, decidió dejar que su mente explorara las posibilidades.

Entre los vampiros, se consideraba como "papá" o "mamá" a la persona que los mordía, no importaba si eran mayores o si eran solo niños, después de todo, tenías toda una eternidad para acostumbrarte, aunque no era muy difícil, ya que cuando los mordían, su memoria se borraba automáticamente. Los vampiros decían que era algo así como supervivencia, porque si recordaban los sentimientos humanos, serían débiles, como ellos, como los humanos. Un día su padre le contó que ella no había sido una humana, o almenos no que él supiera y ella, como cualquier persona confundida, le preguntó a que se refería. Y ahí fue cuando le contó que la había encontrado herida y sin fuerzas, a la orilla de un viejo río que él solía visitar. Se compadeció de ella y decidió ayudarla, se acercó para tratar de averiguar quién eran las marcas de su "padre" o "madre" (ya que si estabas gravemente herido, con otra mordida del que te haya transformado, te recuperas) y estaba prácticamente estupefacto cuando no pudo localizar las marcas, le dijo que le pareció fascinante, y que debido al mal estado que parecía tener, no encontró otra opción que no fuera morderla.

Bien, su padre nisiquiera la quería, la salvó porque le parecía fascinante, y lo único realmente extraño que ella veía en todo eso era que en ese entonces no tenía marcas... Pero no le parecía sufciente para que su padre prácticamente la secuestrara y la obligara a hacer pruebas, que solo Drácula sabía en que consistían, por una simple teoría.

Por otro lado estaba Rox. Le agradaba, pero sospechaba que sabía algo que ella no. Y es que siempre que Rox la miraba, veía en sus ojos orgullo, como si hubiera logrado algo importante. También veía compación, siempre la miraba así cuando su padre decía "cosas malas" respecto a Finn, o cuando Rox y Finn iban a algun lugar y los dejaban solos... Finn... Rox la podía mirar de muchas maneras que la confundían, pero la que le ganaba a cualquiera era como la miraba cuando estaba con Finn, o cuando ella lo miraba y Rox se daba cuenta. Su mirada era confusa, pero ella podría apostar que había esperanza, ansias, admiración y... diversión. Si, apenas llevaban un día ahí, y sentía que Rox sabía y veía muchas cosas que ella no. Pero tampoco iba a andar pensando que esa simpática ancianita estaba tramando algo, no la conocía, pero le había dado una buena impreción. No le gustaba como parecía controlar a su padre, pero era una amiga de la familia, a lo mejor tenía una posición social mucho más alta que su padre... Si, debía ser eso, su padre era capaz de dejar su orgullo y dignidad a un lado por mantener una posición social alta y respetable. _"Respetable"_ Pensó de nuevo, y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Su padre podía ser muchas cosas, pero si había una palabra que no cuadraba con él, era respetable. No tenía dignidad, no tenía orgullo, al contrario de ella, él se dejaría pisotear si con eso dejaba su "pulcra" imagen intacta.

Volvió a mirar la hora.. 5 minutos para las 9. Bien, el desayuno era a las 9, justo a tiempo.

**oOo**

Soñó con Marceline.

Y no le desagradaba la idea, soñar con ella era... Lindo. De alguna, posesiva y extraña, forma la sentía cerca de él.

Pero... Había un límite.

Una cosa era que soñara con Marceline sonriendole, pero otra cosa muy, (MUY), diferente era que soñara con Marceline luciendo un camisón blanco sonriendole de medio lado, acorralandolo, besandolo y seduciendolo... ¡Maldición!

no sabía que lo molestaba más.

Por un lado, le molestaba haber soñado eso. Marceline era... ¡Era Marceline!

Por otro lado, le molestaba haberse despertado horriblemente acalorado, totalmente destapado y con la respiración irregular y agitada, con la boca seca, y un molesto bulto en su pantalón, era demaciado, y es que... ¡POR LAS ESCAMAS DE UN DRAGÓN!. ¿QUE ERA... ESO?

Ahora estaba sentado desayunando, había llegado tarde luego de darse un largo baño de agua helada. Al acordarse de... eso... no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo y mirar su desayuno como si esperara que los papeles se invirtieran, y la comida lo tragara a él. Se sentía horrible, por un lado, algo le decía que era normal, que era un humano y que posiblemente a los humanos les pasara eso, por otro lado no podía dejar de sentirse avergonzado. ¿Que lo había causado? Algo le decía que era Marceline. Algo lo alentaba, en silencio, a acercarse a ella. Algo le decía que era lo correcto, que Marceline sabía la respuesta, pero ¡Oh! ¡Su oportuna mente le recordaba que Marceline no era humana y que si le preguntaba posiblemente moriría de verguenza!.

Tenía la mente revuelta, sabía que había algo que no comprendía. algo más allá de él. _Necesitaba_ a Marceline, lo sentía, cuando ella estaba cerca no había nada más y eso era frustrante. De alguna marena sabía que Marceline seguía siendo ella, pero su manera de comportarse... Desde que llegaron, (Apenas ayer), ya no era despreocupada, y no tenía esos movimientos elegantes y fluidos, que él sabía que hacía inconcientemente, porque Marceline no era presumida, porque a Marceline no le preocupaba mucho eso de la etiqueta. Ahora... Ahora parecía siempre preocupada, en una especie de alerta constante, y sus movimientos seguían siendo finos y elegantes, pero ahora era más forzado, estaba tensa y calculadora. Ya no le sonreía, es más, no le hablaba, y eso lo hacía sentirse... Triste. Y ¿Por qué no? Enojado también.

Pero todo pensamiento se desvaneció en ese momento, cuando Marceline lo miró. Al principio lo miró calculadora y Finn sintió la ira crecer... ¿Ahora lo estaba examinando? ¿Ahora resultaba que era muy poco para ella? Si, él lo sabía... Pero que ella lo supiera y aceptara era algo más de lo que se sentía capaz de soportar. Y justo cuando se iba a levantar e irse a su casa, Rox interrumpió.

_**-Bien, creo que estamos listos para la primera prueba-**_.

**oOo**

_Mierda._ Mierda... _Mierda._

Y es que... que Drácula la perdonara pero... _¡Mierda!_

Estaban caminando, suponía que a donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba, pero ella no prestaba atención.

Supo que algo andaba mal en cuanto Finn llegó tarde al desayuno. Él no era muy madrugador... Pero no era un irresponsable. Ella sabía que él sabía que el desayuno era a las 9, Rox se lo había dicho en un susurro cuando su padre estaba despistado.

Luego, en el desayuno... Su expreción ausente, sus sonrojos, el brillo en sus ojos, y cuando ella decidió que ya se había cansado mirandolo de reojo, y lo miró, sin discreción alguna, supo que algo iba a salir mal.

Su padre una vez le dijo que la expreción corporal era importante. Le había enseñado a leer la cara a sus enemigos y "amigos". Ella sin problemas mayores había logrado manipular su propia expreción a su gusto. Si ella quería lucir enojada, lucía enojada. Si ella quería lucir adorable, lucía adorable. Si ella quería lucir desinteresada, lucía desinteresada. y así con todas la expreciónes. Su padre había estado encantado con lo fácil que se le daba, la gente siempre le creía, pero cuando decidió que practicaría con él, quedó desepcionado. Cuando había terminado con su actuación, su padre movió la cabeza negativamente y le dijo que sus ojos la delataban, que sus ojos brillaban ante la curiosidad, se apagaban cuando no quería manipular a alguien y así con otras cosas. Le dijo que no se le complicaba porque sus ojos eran hermosos, porque sus ojos llamaban la atención de cualquiera, y le aseguró que aunque no malipulara sus gestos, podría manipular a cualquier persona con solo mirarla a los ojos. Pero le dijo que él lo veía, y que si él lo veía, alguien más podría verlo. Le dijo que había echo un trabajo magnífico, excelso, glorioso, pero que no era suficiente, le dijo que quería la perfección.

¿Y que podía hacer ella? Al final le tomó algo de tiempo, pero controló cada gesto en ella.

Por eso cuando volteó a ver a Finn y sintió la mirada de su padre en ella, supo que eso no iba a acabar bien para ella. Manipuiló sus gestos, quiso parecer arrogante y calculadora... pero no demaciado. Y Finn la conocía bien, así que sería un poco más difícil.

Pero cuando vió que Finn frunció el ceño y sus ojos brillaban con molestia, supo que había controlado todo. No había fallado, no le había mostrado la preocupación, no le había mostrado las ganas de mandar todo por un tubo, no le había mostrado las ganas de abrazarlo. Casi al instante su padre dejó de mirarla, y ella estaba totalmente dispuesta a abrirle sus ojos a Finn, a que él viera que ella realmente lo quería y apreciaba, quería que viera la disculpa en sus ojos, pero Rox habló, diciendo lo de la prueba.

Le dieron ganas de golpearse la cabeza en la mesa repetidas veces.

Pero no.

Tenía miedo de que Finn no la comprendiera, si bien se había dispuesto a "conquistarlo" (Por decir así), ahora veía otro problema... ¿Luego qué? ¿Le decía que lo quería pero que no podían estar juntos porque la sociedad y su padre no lo aceptaban? ¡Hasta para ella sonaba estúpido!. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor... ¡Era estúpido!. Estúpidos vampiros y sus estúpidas reglas... Si, ella era un vampiro y ella también era parte de eso pero... Después de todo... Las reglas estaban echas para romperse, ¿No?.

-_**Llegamos-**_. Volvió a prestar atención y se dió cuenta de que estaban en el jardín. Casi se cae al piso cuando vió la luz del sol. Se calmó un poco más cuando notó que no le estaba dando a ella, habían caminado abajo de un techo de piedra, era como un camino que se adentraba en los bosques y ahí, a unos pasos de ellos, el camino terminaba en un gran círculo. En el centro había una mesa un poco grande, para unas 10 personas, pero no había sillas. Al cada costado de la mensa había dos cajas y no era una zona con muchos árboles, el sol daba en todas partes, la unica sombra que había la proporcionaba ese techo y no sabía como su padre había aceptado eso, pero bueno, supuso que era para que ella no huyera o algo así.

Intercambió una mirada rápida con Finn. Al principió él la vió un poco irritado, pero como su padre estaba hablando con Rox y estaba de espaldas a ella, miró a Finn con arrepentimiento, cariño, y luego le sonrió, era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo había estado ignorando y tratado mal, y Finn nisiquiera había expresado su molestia, no le había reclamado y en ningun momento exigió irse o quedarse en casa para no apoyarla en la prueba. Se relajó cuando la mirada de Finn se encendió, haciendo que el azul de sus ojos luciera más hermoso (si es que eso era posible). Y desde hace un rato no lo miraba directamente, pero se le hacía una eternidad... Mirarlo y que él la viera de esa manera era como volver a nacer.

-_**Bien, luego de discutirlo-**_ Rox le dirigió a su padre una mirada de reproche, y luego continuó -_**Decidimos continuar como habíamos acordado, ambos harán las pruebas, y, Finn **_-. Rox miró a Finn y le sonrió. -_**Solo realizarás la prueba para darle confianza a Marceline, no te preocupes si no te sale**_-. Finn solo asintió.

-_Rox, ¿En que consiste esta prueba?_-. No quería ser grosera, pero quería que eso terminara cuanto antes. Nisiquiera habían empezado y ya sentia la mirada de su padre presionándola.

-_**A eso iba querida-**_. Y Rox le sonrió. -_**En las cajas, hay un... "animal" bastante extraño. No se encuentra en muchos lugares y la gente cree que ya no existen muchos, debido a que los secuestran, los encierran, los venden, o se los comen. Lo que la mayoría no sabe es que estas extrañas criaturas tienen el poder de adentrarse en tu mente...-**_ No pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómoda. No quería a nadie en su mente. Rox pareció notarlo. -_**Tranquila querida, las criaturas son extremadamente sabias. Y no son nada fáciles, no entran en la mente de cualquiera, tienen que ver algo especial en la persona... algo verdaderamente especial. Son pocas las personas que logran llamar su atención, y son aún menos las que han logrado que las criaturas se adentren en su mente. Se dice que ellos se encariñan y te ayudan con su sabiduría. Ahora vamos, cada uno tome una caja-**_.

¿Esa mujer estaba loca? Miró a Finn y solo eso le bastó para saber que él pensaba lo mismo. Finn le sonrió y se puso enfrente del extremo derecho. Oh bueno, después de todo, Finn si la motivava. Ella se fue al otro extremo, y una vez que llegó, Rox volvió a hablar.

-_**Esta bien, ambos abran con cuidado la caja-**_. Finn la miró, y abrió la caja. Miró adentro y luego la volvió a mirar, luego miró a Rox y Rox la miraba a ella. Bueno, Finn seguía vivo y al parecer nada se había apoderado de su mente, así que ella también abrió su caja.

Adentro había una especie de gato con escamas y cola de serpiente, algo bastante raro. Las escamas brillaban y soltaban diferentes tonalidades. La "cosa" era algo bastante hermoso, irradiaba tranquilidad y los diferentes colores que salían de las escamas prácticamente te embobaban. Lo más tierno y extraño era que estaba durmiendo. ¿Se supone que debían de despertarlo?. Miró a Finn, y luego miró a Rox. Rox tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-_**Bien, como verán es una criatura extraña, no tiene nombre, nadie se atreve a nombrar tan hermosa creación-**_. Bueno, al menos si todo fallaba, se lo podría quedar como mascota y le pondría nombre. -_**Ambas criaturas estan dormidas, ustedes deben de tratar de despertarlas. Si logran despertarlas significa que algo en ustedes llamó su atención. si quieren pueden sacarlas de las cajas y ponerlas en la mesa o en el suelo, donde les quede mas cómodo**_-. Rox le sonrió a Finn y a ella, y luego se fue junto a su padre que estaba a una distancia prudente, pero suficiente para que ella se sintiera presionada.

Miró a Finn. Él estaba con ambas manos adentro de la caja, sacó a la criatura y la depositó en la mesa, era igual a la que ella tenía en su caja. Finn tomó la caja y la dejo en el suelo. Bien, parecía fácil. No estaba totalmente convencida, pero debía intentarlo. Metió sus manos y tocó la "cosa". Sus escamas eran... Suaves, cálidas, y una vez que la sacó de la caja, pudo ver que el brillo de antes no era nada comparado con los brillos de diferentes tonalidades que lanzaba ahora que su piel reflejaba el sol. Era una escena bastante bonita. La admiró un momento más y luego la depositó en la mesa. Tomó la caja y la puso en el suelo, miró a la criatura que aún seguía dormida...

Bueno, no podía ser tan difícil, ¿No?.

**oOo**

Bien, él había tomado la iniciativa de acercarse y luego sacar a la cosa de la caja, pero ahora de verdad, no sabía que hacer.

Miró a Marceline. Ella parecía tener el mismo problema que él. ¿Donde estaba Rox? Oh, ahí estaba, a un lado del padre de Marceline, mirandolos a ambos. Le dirigió un mirada de duda, dejando claro que no sabía que hacer.

-_**Deben tratar de despertarlas**_-. Oh, bueno. Supuso que sería como despertar a Jake. Con su mano le dió unos empujoncitos a la "cosa". No se movió. Solo se notaba que respiraba tranquilamente, como si él no estuviera ahí tratando de perturbar su sueño. Empujó la "cosa" más fuerte. Nada. Miró a Marceline, que miraba como él empujaba y la cosa no se movía. Decidió dejar de empujar y ver lo que ella intentaba.

Marceline tomó a la criatura con ambas manos y la sacudió en el aire, despacio. Todos esperaron, pero nada pasó. Marceline volvió a sacudirla, solo que esta vez más fuerte. Nada.

Bien, era hora de intentar algo más.

Desenvainó su espada y fue a buscar algunas rocas. Cuando estuvo enfrente de la cosa presionó una roca contra su espada y la deslizó fuerte y rápido. Un gran y tenebroso ruido metálico fue lo que salió como resultado, hasta a él se le pusieron los pelos de punta debido al (para él) emocionante sonido. Pero la cosa no parecía compartir su misma opinión, pues seguía dormida arriba de la mesa, con la respiración regular.

Miró a Marceline y notó su piel erizada. Eso le gustó y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita burlona se asomara por sus labios. Marceline rodó los ojos y él no pudo más que agrandar un poco más su sonrisa.

**oOo**

Aveces se le olvidaba lo presumido que Finn podía ser. Bueno, se le pusieron los pelos de punta... ¿Y qué?.

Aunque había algo más importante. ¿Como hacer que esa criatura despertara?.

Si ella estuviera en una caja por Drácula sabe cuantos días, ¿Que necesitaría para despertar?. Solo que alguien la sacudiera o gritara en su oído, pero se ve que no era el caso.

Comida. ¡Si!. Todos necesitan comer y beber algo. Le pidió a Rox que le trajera un cubo de agua y algunos alimentos, Rox lo apareció todo. ¿Que acaso no le había dicho que no era una bruja?. La miró con desconfianza, Rox pareció comprender y le dijo:

-_**Hechicera, es la palabra correcta**_-. Oh, bueno. Tenía que admitir que entre una bruja y una hechicera había una notable diferencia.

Habían pasado media hora tratando de despertar esas cosas y Marceline estaba segura de que si la comida no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

Intentó con el olor. Le pasó la comida al extraño animal por la nariz y éste nisiquiera se movió. Estuvo así por unos 10 minutos. Luego agarró pequeños pedazos y abrió un poco la boca de la cosa para poder meterlos, pero sus dientes impedían que metiera ni una sola migaja. Estuvo intentando por otros 10 minutos. Mientras ella pensaba que más hacer, Finn tomaba rocas y las destruía con su espada, logrando hacer todo un escándalo por unos 15 minutos seguidos. Bueno, todavía quedaba una opción...

-_¡Hey, Finn!_-. Intentaría matar dos pajaros de un tiro. Finn la miró un poco sorprendido. -_Pon tu mascota aquí_-. Y le señaló un lugar en el piso. Finn la miró dudoso, pero hizó lo que le pidió. Ella puso su "mascota" a un lado de la de Finn.

-_Bien, esperemos que no se ahoguen-_. No pudo evitar el comentario. Finn la miró.

-¿A que te refier...?- No lo dejó terminar la frase. Había agarrado el cubo de agua que tenía a un lado y se lo había aventado directo a las criaturas. Un poco de agua le salpicó y notó que estaba helada. Miró a su mascota... Tenía la boca torcida, al igual que la de la mascota de Finn. Vaya, ¿Eran parientes o algo así? No, tenía una pregunta mejor...

¿PORQUE RAYOS NO ESTABAN DESPIERTOS?

Se dejó caer en el piso y quedó sentada enfrente de las dos criaturas. Si no fuera porque se notaba que respiraban, ella hubiera pensado que estaban muertos. Sintió como Finn se sentaba a su lado. Se sintió más tranquila, estaba un poco molesta por no haberlo logrado, pero después de todo, eso significaba que no tenía nada de especial.

-_**Tu padre se acaba de ir**_-. Rox dijó eso mientras se dirigía a donde Finn y ella estaban. Se puso enfrente de ellos, y para verla a la cara tenían que alzar la cabeza, ya que se quedó parada un poco más adelante de donde se encontraban las criaturas. Bien, que su padre y su absoluto rechazo se fueran a donde les fuera en gana.

-_**Vamos chicos, no se desanimen**_-. Y les sonrió. Marceline se sintió como una niña y ODIABA sentirse así. Vulnerable. Sin mencionar que odiaba perder, y tenía que admitir que le daba curiosidad lo que esas cosas pudieran hacer. -_**Lo intentaron, y estoy más que segura que ustedes son bastante especiales e inteligentes, solo que tal vez estos seres sean muy caprichosos con eso de las mentes**_-. Oh bueno, acababa de aprender que Rox no era muy buena consolando. -_**Tuvieron enfrente dos mentes maravillosas, si no las supieron aprovechar es problema de esas criaturas arrogantes**_-. Ella se sentía extraña, y de reojo vió como Finn fruncía el ceño.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Ellas estuvieron en nuestras mentes?- Finn sonaba un poco irritado. No lo culpaba, ni siquiera ella se había dado cuenta si es que esas cosas estuvieron algun momento en su mente, y eso no era algo que le agradara.

-_**Bueno, eso se supone. Ellas tienen que ver sus mentes para "calificarlos", no sé si lo pueden hacer dormidas, pero si no se tomaron la molestia en despertar, supongo que no valdría la pena o que ya lo han juzgado**_-. Rox se encogió de hombros y ella sentía como unapequeña cantirar de ira de acomodaba en su estómago. ¿Quienes se creían esas cosas para juzgarla, para juzgar a Finn?. De repente se le quitaron las ganas de tener mascotas. ¡Ella misma se encargaría de mandar esos seres al otro lado del mundo!. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, analizando y digiriendo la información. De la nada, Finn se paró como impulsado con un resorte y la miró.

Y tenía esa mirada... Esa mirada que dejaba ver que había descubierto algo importante.

**oOo**

¡Casi dos horas a la basura!

Esas malditas cosas los estaban probando. ¡Claro que no iban a despertar con contacto físico!.

Después de dirigirle a Marceline una mirada de esperanza, fue directo hasta donde estaba su mascota. No iba a ser suave, no depués de que lo tuvieron desperdiciando casi dos horas y no después de ver la cara de desepción de Marcy. Se concentró y dirigió sus pensamientos directamente a su mascota, tomó aire, y pensó lo mas fuerte que pudo:

_-¡DESPIERTA!_- Su mascota dió un brinco y se despertó alarmada, mirando hacía todas partes. ¡Ja! Se lo merecía. Miró a Marceline. Ella y Rox tenían una expreción de total desconcierto y lo miraban estupefactas. Él no pudo más que sonreír, aveces tenía esas facetas de inteligencia.

-_**Pero... ¿Como?**_-. Al parecer Rox se dió cuenta de que Marceline no se veía capacitada para hablar por el momento. La situación lo divertía, pero al ver que Marceline tampoco era capaz de razonar, decidió decirle.

-Marcy, ellos no estaban probando-. Marceline lo miró aun más confundida (Increíblemente). -Escucha, no les llamamos la atención con contacto físico porque no es lo que les interesa, y no es como ellos se comunican. No sé como explicarlo... Quieren probar nuestras mentes, pero tu debes ser la que dé el primer paso, ¿Entiendes?-. Después de unos segundos, Marceline miró significativamente a su mascota y luego ésta despertó tranquila. Bueno, no pidía esperar que Marceline tuviera la misma brusquedad que él.

-_¡Finn! ¡Eres... un maldito génio!_-. Lo siguiente que sintió fue unos suaves brazos rodeando su cuello y unas firmes y torneadas piernas rodeando su cadera.

Si en ese momento le hubieran preguntado su nombre, él no hubiera sabido responder.

**oOo**

Su padre no estaba y Finn había descubierto como despertar a las criaturas. Estaba muy contenta y no pudo evitar abrazarlo, o al menos prefería pensar que ese era el motivo. No podía quererlo tanto como para no poder controlar sus impulsos, era inaceptable. Así que se repetía una y otra vez que estaba agradecida con Finn.

Mientras lo abrazaba se sintió completa, pero nada es para siempre. Lentamente fue retirando sus piernas hasta apoyar los pies nuevamente en el suelo. Retiró sus brazos y decidió no mirarlo, le asustaba no poder ocultar su mirada de esos penetrantes ojos azules, le asustaba que Finn se diera cuenta que ella lo quería de otra forma. Así que una vez que hubo roto el contacto físico por completo, miró hacía otra parte, con tan mala suerte que se topó con la mirada acusadora, divertida y perspicaz de Rox. no pudo más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza, con suerte su cabello cubría su sonrojado rostro. Alzó la vista cuando Rox empezó a hablar.

-_**Bien chicos, ya que han terminado de celebrar...-**_. Los ojos café ocuros de Rox los miraban como si hubieran sido descubiertos robando un banco para después donar el dinero a la caridad. ¡Drácula, solo lo abrazó un momento!. No fue su intención, pero de reojo vió como Finn se sonrojaba ante la acusación de Rox. -_**Deberían intentar hablar con las criaturas-**_. ¡Oh! Si, es verdad, sus mascotas. Aunque no se adentraran en su mente, tenía planeado quedarse una y la idea le pareció más estupenda en cuanto miró a las criaturas y vió sus ojos. La de ella tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos plateados, desprendían varios destellos grises de diferentes tonos, incluso blanco, era como ver un hermoso espectáculo de cielos nublados.

La mascota de Finn tenía los ojos verdes, el verde de las ojas de los árboles, el verde centellante de unas hermosas esmeraldas. Eran los dos pares de ojos más curiosos y extraños que había visto. _"Vaya",_ pensaba, _"De verdad que son hermosos"_.

-_Gracias querida_-. Una voz masculina y divertida fue la que habló. Ella miró en todas las direcciónes, pero solo estaba Finn, mirándola a ella con cara curiosa y Rox, mirandola con la misma expreción. _"Vaya, debo estar mal de la cabeza"_. Pensó.

-_Que graciosa eres querida, pero no, no estas mal de la cabeza, mira, estoy justo aquí_-. Ay, por todas las manzanas... Inspeccionó el lugar de nuevo, pero todo estaba igual, incluso Finn y Rox seguian mirandola. Iba a hablar y decirles que todo estaba bien, pero un peso en su pie hizo que bajara la mirada.

Ahí, encima de su bota, estaba ese extraño ser que consideraba como mascota, mirandola como si estar ahí sentado viéndola fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo. Ella no pudo más que pensar si estaría en su mente, y se preguntó qué era y que quería. Al parecer había olvidado todo lo anterior, y concentraba su pensamiento en que se estaba volviendo más loca con cada segundo que pasaba.

-_Llámame Scor. Si pequeña, estoy en tu mente y no quiero nada especialmente, tu eres quién me despertó. Y como supondrás, no te estas volviendo loca, así que te agradecería que dejes de pensarlo-._ Oh... ¡OH!...

"_Claro, lo siento"_ Pensó.

-_Vaya, me sorprende lo mucho que usas tu mente, y no te preocupes que todavía no me adentro totalmente en ella. Es solo que no muchas personas utilizan su cerebro, y dejame decirte que el tuyo esta bastante bien ejercitado-._ Vaya. Ahora resultaba que era fácil complacer a esas cosas.

"_Digamos que suelo analizarlo todo. Y gracias, supongo"._

_-Oh, dejemos las formalidades Marceline. En menos de dos minutos me tienes bastante sorprendido, y eso no es algo que se logre con facilidad-._

_"Bien... Scor. Y si, suelo causar ese tipo de reacciones en la gente, ya te acostumbrarás"._

_-Vaya, interesante. Veo que tienes unos sentimientos bastante fuertes-._ ¡JA! Esta bien... En definitiva esa criatura estaba loca.

_"Oh, no. Dejame aclarate que yo no tengo sentimientos, soy un..."_

_-Yo sé lo que eres querida. Y sé que sabes sobre tus sentimientos. Sé que temes que otros se enteren y sé que por más que trates de ocultarlo tienes un poco de miedo ser diferente, no encuentras tu lugar y eso te asusta, aunque lo escondiste en un rincón muy profundo de tu mente. Tienes un control __**casi **__perfecto, dejame felicitarte-. _Eso no se lo esperaba. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca. En aproximadamente 5 minutos, esa cosa sabía más de ella que ella misma.

_"Escuchame bien, Scor, debes estar alucinando y muy perturbado por andar en una caja durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo. Si se te ocurre ver mi mente y luego andar contando mis secretos ten por seguro que no sobrevivirás. Y por el contrario de lo que tu crees, no tengo miedo, me resigné a estar sola desde hace mucho tiempo. Y te repito que no tengo sentimientos, soy un monstruo por si no lo sabías, soy la rei..."_

_-Si, si, la reina de los vampiros. ¿Hasta cuando te ocultarás tras esa excusa?-._

"..." Ese... ¡Ese pequeño engreído! ¿Pero que se creía? Si ella quisiera podría pisarlo y acabar con él. ¿Como se atrevía a invadir su privacidad y echarle en cara tas las cosas que ella no quería enfrentar? Porque ella sabía que era cobarde apra algunas cosas, no pidía evitarlo

-_Bien, lo has logrado-._

_"Que bien, pero ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que he logrado?"_

_-He visto lo especial en ti-._

Una vez que termino de hablar, el cuerpo de Scorp se volvió una brillante luz blanca que viajó directo hasta su frente. Miró a Rox, que la miraba orgullosa, pero se dió cuenta que Finn no estaba con ella, así que miró al otro lado, y vió como una luz blanca se posaba en la frente de Finn y luego él caía inconsiente. Iba a correr hasta donde Finn estaba, iba a hacerlo pero un repentino agotamiento no la dejó.

Sus piernas fallaron y calló al suelo. De un momento a otro, todo se volvió oscuro.

**oOo**

Marceline miraba a todos lados, al parecer buscando a alguien y eso lo preocupó. Estaba dispuesto a ir y preguntarle si estaba bien, pero una suave voz lo interrumpió.

-_increíble-._ No era la voz de Marceline, mucho menos la de Rox, y por eso el también miró alrededor buscando la dueña de aquella voz, pero no la encontró.

-_Estoy aquí. Soy "la criatura"... Acercate-_. Y así lo hizo. Fue directo a donde estaba "su mascota" (ya no sabía si podía seguir pensando en ella así) Y la miró sinitiendose extraño con la mirada de aquellos impactantes ojos verdes.

-_Bueno, esa no es la forma correcta de despetrar a alguien ¿Sabías?-._ Finn se sintió avengozado. Nunca pensó que aquella criatura pudiera ser una mujer, es más, cabía la posibilidad de que su plan no resultara.

_"Lo siento"_ Y era sincero, lo sentía.

-_No te perocupes, aunque no lo sepas, eres bastante inteligente-._

_"Oh no, realmente no. Tendrías que conocer a la Dulce princesa, ella si es inteligente"_. Y esa era la pura verdad. Comparado con la Princesa, e incluso con Marceline o con cualquiera, él no era muy inteligente.

_-Tu lo eres más. Posees sabiduría, eres un poco infantíl y no te crees mucha cosa. Empezaste a luchar porque te parecía divertido, luego fue por una causa noble, la de proteger y defender, pero siempre buscabas que la gente no te viera como el niño inmaduro que eras. Siempre buscaste que la gente no sintiera lastima hacía ti por ser el unico de tu especie-._ Esta bien, eso era bastante extraño y un poco molesto. Él sabía que era verdad, pero se sentía egoísta al pensar así, por eso había decidido no pensar en ello, por eso había decidido guardarlo en lo profundo de su... ¡Mente!. De repente comprendió.

_"Estas en mi mente"_ Pensó, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

_-No completamente, pero si. Busco cosas interesantes, valores que te hagan especial-._

_"Oh... Pues, soy un heroe, eso es lo mucho que vas a encontrar. No soy un supertodado, defiendo a la gente, me gusta el puré..."_

_-Si, lo sé. Pero hay cosas bastante interesantes... Como por ejemplo, crees que no eres inteligente...-._

_"No lo soy"_

_-Sabes que lo eres, y te gusta serlo, pero te da miedo demostrarlo-._

_"No, en verdad yo..."_

_-Siempre leíste muchos libros cuando eras muy amigo de esa princesa tuya y tu hermano se iba con su novia. Empezaste con novelas y libros de acción y aventura, pero cuando se acabaron pasaste a leer libros de medicina, física...-._

_"Esta bien, puede que haya leído algunos libros, pero eso no me hace inteligente"_

_-Leíste prácticamente la biblioteca entera, pero lo interesante de todo esto es que te da miedo demostrar lo inteligente que eres... Le temes al rechazo-._

_"No, yo..."_

_-Y no obedeces a tu mente, obedeces a tu corazón. Dejas que tu corazón sea quién te guíe en tus desiciónes y es por eso que la gente no se da cuenta. Bueno, la gente es tonta Finn, pero yo no-._ Y ahí estaba otra vez... Esa cosa sacando sus más profundos secretos y pensamientos a la luz.

_"¿Quien eres?"_ No pudo evitar la pregunta.

_-Dime Lu. Lograste llamar mi atención Finn, tienes un corazón tan fuerte como tu mente, has logrado que vea lo especial en ti-._

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué era. Estaba a punto de hacer muchas preguntar, estaba a punto de decirle que no se engañara, que solo era un humano. Pero el cuerpo de Lu se volvió una luz blanca que viajó directo a su frente.

Y antes de caer inconciente, pudo ver de reojo a Marceline mirandolo con una luz en su frente, curiosamente era bastante parecida a la luz que en que se convirtió el cuerpo de Lu.

**oOo**

_¡Lo lamento!_

_¿Aún se acuerdan de mi?:(_

_Quería terminar este cap. una semana atrás, pero simplemente no se pudo. _

_Creo que es largo, si es así, espero que eso lo compense un poco._

_Espero que ustedes saquen sus deducciónes:3 Aunque ya sabemos un poco más de sentimientos y problemas. No sé si Scor y Lu serán una ayuda o un problema... Ya veremos._

_¡Gracias por los Reviews!. Y gracias también a los que leen desde las sombras,aunque me gustaría saber su opinión. Espero que les haya gustado, y que haya demostrado que no importa cuanto tarde, seguiré con esta historia, es solo que las cosas no mejoran por aquí. Incluso me mudaré, y yo tengo computadora fija, nada de ipad, ni laptop:s._

_Así que también espero que comprendan. Me retiro, ¡Chaito!:D_


	10. Chapter 10

**oOo**

Su cabeza le dolía. No le dolía horrores, pero dolía.

Lo primero que vió fue un techo blanco. Por un momento se preguntó si estaba muerto, pero era una idea absurda. Con cuidado, miró alrrededor.

Las paredes también eran de color blanco, pero no lo molestaba, era tranquilizante. La habitación era grante y había dos hileras de cinco camas. Ahí se dió cuenta de que estaba en una cama, y que había alguien en la cama de al lado.

Usando las manos de apoyo, se sentó y trató de ver mejor a la persona que tenía a un lado. No los separaba mucha distancia, pero acababa de despertar en una habitación bien iluminada y aun se le hacía un poco difícil enfocar la vista. Luego de unos segundos lo logró.

Era Marceline.

Lo miraba preocupada, él lo sabía y se sintió un poco mal. No le gustaba que Marceline se preocupara. Todos los años de amistad con ella, tenía que aguantar esa miraba preocupada cuando le decá que se iba por unos días con Jake para arreglar uno que otro asunto en otros reinos. Esa mirada que para él era un "No te vayas", Marceline no se lo decía, pero él sabía que era así, porque la conocía. Estaba seguro que si Marceline no hubiera tenido tantas responsabilidades, que si no fuera la Reina de los Vampiros, se hubiera ofrecido a ir con él. Y él no hubiera tenido problema alguno, porque la cuidaría y defendería, con su vida si era necesario.

Miedo. Le daba miedo saber que daría su vida por ella, no porque no quisiera, al contrario. Él siempre estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por alguien inocente, alguien que no mereciera morir, porque era su deber. Pero con Marceline no lo sentía como un deber... Muchas veces se imaginó a Marceline en un escenario así, a punto de morir, y no importaba como ni cuando, en cada escenario él daba su vida por ella sin titubear. No porque debía, no, lo hacía porque quería y porque prefería estar muerto a dejar que Marceline muriera.

Era muy complicado. Dejó de imaginar ese tipo de cosas porque siempre se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al imaginar a Marcy a punto de morir. Siempre se dijo que era un instinto eso de salvar a la gente y eso era lo que no entendía, ese sentimiento protector hacía Marceline... sentía que era algo natural, pero también sentía que debía sentir eso con la Dulce Princesa, no con Marceline, y eso de alguna forma lo hacía sentir culpable.

Culpable porque en esos meses que compartió con la Dulce Princesa, se dió cuenta de que prefería pasar su tiempo con Marceline, se dió cuenta de que prefería ver películas con ella, caminar con ella, compartir con ella. Era mucho más fácil hablar de cualquier cosa con Marceline, ella siempre de daba su opinión y defendía sus ideas, se interesaba por lo que hacía y peleaba si tenía que defender su punto, eran unos duelos verbales bastante largos y divertidos, con los toques sarcásticos por parte de él, y la ironía por parte de Marceline. Y cuando hablaba de algo, cualquier cosa, con la Dulce Princesa, ella siempre le decía que mientras a él lo hiciera feliz, estaba bien. Y eso estaba bien para él, porque la Dulce Princesa quería su felicidad, pero era su tono el que lo molestaba, siempre lo decía aburrida, no se interesaba de verdad y así fue que descubrió que solo lo decía para cambiar el tema. Nunca le volvía a preguntar sobre sus proyectos y aventuras, siempre le preguntaba si conoció a alguien importante, o inteligente, o interesante y sinceramente... ¿Eso qué?. Ese fue otro de los problemas que tenía con la Dulce Princesa, él siempre la apoyaba y le prestaba atención a todos sus proyectos, a todos los experimentos, ¡Incluso le daba ideas! Algunas eran algo extremas e incluso tontas, pero almenos se interesaba y lo intentaba.

-_¿Estas bien?-._ Esa era la voz de Marcy. Se sonrojó un poco al perderse en ese tipo de pensamientos con Marceline ahí.

-Estoy bien, un poco confundido. ¿Y tu?-. Ahora que ya estaba un poco más en "la realidad" se dió cuenta de que Marceline estaba sentada en una camilla de hospital, al igual que él, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a despertar con algo roto y no le agradaba mucho la idea de que Marceline pudiera estar lastimada.

-_Estoy bien. Mi cabeza me duele un poco, pero nada más-._

-Ey, a mi también me duele la cabeza-. Frunció el ceño. Eso era raro.

-_Que raro...-._ Él sonrió. Y Marceline lo notó.

_-¿Que es tan divertido? Oh, claro, olvidaba lo mucho que te alegra despertar en una enfermería-._ Dijo Marceline con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Y él se sintió bien, sintió que tono en el mundo volvió a la normalidad.

-Al parecer alguien se levantó de buen humor-. No pudo evitar hacer la observación. Desde que llegaron a ese lugar, Marceline lo ignoraba. De repente Marceline dejó de sonreir, se puso seria y su mirada se tornó un poco triste. Él se sintió idiota, sintió que había echo algo mal.

_-Finn yo...-._ Estaba haciendo lo de el susurro de nuevo. Supuso que lo que diría era importante, así que escuchó con atención.

-_Lo siento-._ Casi se cae de su cama. Casi. Marceline nunca había sido tan directa disculpandose con él, porque si, ellos eran los mejores amigos, pero eso no impedía que a veces pelearan. Y llegó a la conclución de que Marceline estaba exajerando. Estaba bien que se sintiera un poco mal por ignorarlo, pero él entendió desde el principio que ella debería haber tenido motivos. Por eso no le dijo nada, por eso decidió esperar a que llegaran a casa para preguntar.

-Marcy...-. Lo dijo para llamar su atención y funcionó, Marceline levantó la cabeza y lo miró arrepentida. ¿Acaso había actuado tan mal para que Marceline estuviera tan afectada? Que él supiera, no había dado señales de estar molesto con ella.

-Marcy, ceresita, escuchame-. Marceline se sonrojó. Él sabía que, aunque lo negara, a ella no le molestaba que le dijera ceresita. Era algo de ellos, algo que nadie más sabía. Él le decía ceresita cuando ella estaba realmente molesta por algo o cuando trataba de darle los ánimos que solo él sabía que necesitaba. La miró a los ojos, ya no había tanto arrepentimiento, ahora solo había verguenza y eso era una buena noticia. Le sonrió.

-No te sientas mal. Sé que lo hiciste por algo, no estoy molesto si eso es lo que te preocupa-. Marceline sonrió, y él tamibén. En ese momento se dió cuenta de cuánto la había extrañado. No a Marceline, no a la Reina de los Vampiros, no. Extrañaba a Marcy, a su ceresita.

Su sonrisa se borró. ¿Desde cuando era SU ceresita?. ¿Desde cuando la había empezado a llamar ceresita?. Bueno, de eso si se acordaba, pero lo frustrante de la situación era: ¿Porque había empezado a usar más de lo que debía ese apodo empalagoso y cursi? No pudo evitar pensar en la Dulce Princesa... Por todos los... ¡Nisiquiera con ella había inventado algo tan cursi!.

_-Finn... No te acostumbres, pero... Eres la mejor persona que he conocido-._ Y de la nada, Marceline saltó de su cama y con sus delicados brazos rodeó firmemente su cuello. Era un abrazo lleno de tranquilidad, o almenos él lo sentía así. Ellos estaban bien, Marceline no había tenido intención de ofenderlo ni de lastimarlo. Habían recuperado la comodidad entre ellos, la confianza de decirce las cosas sin importar esa electricidad que los recorría cada vez que se tocaban o miraban. O al menos así se sentía él. Y tan predecible como siempre, no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponder el abrazo. La extrañaba, un maldito día y la extrañó tanto...

-Entonces, ¿Todo bien... Ceresita?- No podía evitarlo. La última palabra la dijo en un tono burlón. Marceline se separó de él y le dió un golpe en en brazo. Se lo sujetó con toda la intención de parecer dramático, pero la risa lo traicionó. Marceline acabó esbosando una pequeña sonrisa también.

-_Todo bien... Dragón-_. Dijo Marceline haciendo más grande su sonrisa. Él se sonrojó. Se lo merecía.

-Esta bien, estamos a mano-. Dijo alzando ambas manos en señal de rencidión. Marceline volvió a sonreir y se fue a su cama.

Dragón... Hace mucho que Marcy no le decía así. Recordo que ese mismo día, cuando se lo dijo por primera vez, no pudo evitar quedarse pensando si le estaba diciendo que era feo o algo así... Sonrió cuando recordó como Marceline había estallado en carcajadas cuando le preguntó que estaba insinuando. No tuvo que preguntar porqué se reía, él sabía que Marcy lo conocía, sabía que interpretó su mirada molesta y ofendida, más no le molestaba, él hubiera echo lo mismo, es más, aún se sentía un poco ridículo recordandolo. Pero ese sentimiento no duraba mucho cuando recordaba lo que Marcy le dijo después.

Le dijo que los dragónes eran dioses o guardianes y que eran un poderoso enemigo. Le dijo que eran poseedores de una gran sabiduría, que eran extremadamente buenos para la lucha y que cualquier desición que tomaran era importante, porque podría implicar la muerte o el nacimiento de personas, civilizaciónes, e incluso del odren universal. Le dijo que normalmente los dragónes custodiaban algo sagrado y que ella había decubierto qué era lo que él custodiaba... Le dijo que él era el dragón que se custodiaba a él mismo, que en su interior estaba lo sagrado de la puresa, solo que como era un héroe no lo podía ver. Él se confundió y ella le dijo que todo héroe se enfrentaba a un dragón, y que él era ambos... Le dijo que para alcanzar a ver todo lo que valía, debía vencerse a si mismo, que debía vencer sus dudas y sus complejos Y Finn desde ese instante supo que Marceline no era una simple amiga, que ella no iba a ser una persona pasajera en su vida, no si él podía evitarlo... Supo que ella era la única (Aparte de Jake) en la que podía confiar, supo que ella podía ver más allá de un niño caprichoso y egoísta, que ella pudo ver eso que nadie más lograba ver. Y luego de un tiempo supo que él hizo exactamente lo mismo, que había logrado ver más allá de un monstruo, de un ser peligroso, de una reina altanera y arrogante, él pudo ver más allá... Y no cambiaría lo que descubrió por nada, porque ese era su tesoro... Marcy también le dijo que los dragónes custodiaban tesoros, que normalmente eran cosas sagradas, y aunque ella le dijo que se custodiaba a él mismo, él también supo que de alguna forma los custodiaba a ambos.

También le dijo que aparte de sabios, los dragónes eran amables y siempre estaban dispuestos a ayudar. Le dijo que incluso en algunas familias reales, el dragón fue utilizado como emblema durante siglos.

Dejó salir un suspiro imperceptible cuando recodró todas esas cosas que Marceline le dijo. La respetaba y admiraba como no lo hacía con nadie, para él, Marcy era sabia, sabía lo que hacía y no dudaba que siempre ocultaba sus actos nobles tras una mascara de maldad. Estaba seguro, él había visto más allá de su rostro y su temperamento, él había visto su alma. Si, estaba casi seguro de que Marceline era la excepción a toda regla, era un vampiro y sin embargo era ella era cálida, buena, tenía sentimientos y por lo tanto, alma.

Aunque también sabía que la ocultaba. Su teoría iba en contra de la naturaleza, de todo, pero aún así él podía ver el alma de Marcy... Sin embargo ella se empeñaba en ocultarla. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal. ¿Acaso Marceline no confiaba lo suficiente en él? Compartían muchas cosas, muchas experiencias y secretos... Confiaba en ella y ella muchas veces le había dicho que confiaba en él... Entonces le creía.

¿Pero entonces qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ella se ocultaba a sabiendas que él la veía como realmente era? Y es que a veces eso lo enfurecía... ¡Incluso le gustaba esa parte de ella! Y ella no hacía más que ocultarla y negarla. A veces sentía que Marcy era cobarde... ¿Pero por qué? Es decir... ¿A que podría tenerle miedo? ¿A ser querida? No, él la quería y ella jamás mostró signos de estar molesta cuando se lo decía. ¿Entonces qué era? ¿Que tenía de malo que se mostrara como realmente era? Porque sabía que eso era parte de Marceline.

Un ruido lo distrajo. Miró en dirección a Marceline y vió como ésta se acomodaba para tapar con una sabana sus pies, se había dormido. Y sonrió, sonrió porque solo Marceline podía ser tan intimidante, cálida, tierna, deseable, peligrosa y apacible a la vez.

Y se sintió tranquilo, porque Jake debía estar con Arco Iris en alguna de sus citas, sabiendo que él estaba bien. Porque la Dulce Princesa debía estar trabajando en otro experimento, porque Bemmo debía estar cargandose mientras dormía, porque Marceline estaba a su lado y porque todo estaba bien... Con esos pensamientos se dejó llevar por el cansancio, sinitiendo como Morfeo lo tentaba y él cedía, porque en esos momentos todo parecía estar bien.

**oOo**

Despertó y sintió que había dormido siglos.

El cuarto que según Marceline era una enfermería seguía perfectamente iluminado, pero él sabía que era de noche. Miró a Marcy, que seguía dormida. Habían hablado en la mañana, casi entrando la tarde según su reloj de mano, y según éste mismo, ahora era casi media noche.

Sintió como su estómago despertaba y lanzaba un feroz gruñido. Con que ese travieso era el que lo había despertado... Aunque más bien era el hambre, pero por el momento daba igual.

Se bajó de su camilla y sintió un escalofrío cuando sus pies desnudos tocaron el frío suelo de mármol. Solo en ese momento se dió cuenta de que no tenía sus zapatos, ni su espada. Se llevó las manos automaticamente a su cabeza y solo dejo que su rostro se relajara cuando sintió el cálido contacto de la tela del gorro en su cabeza.

Bueno, descalzo sería más sigiloso... Su plan era encontrar algo de comida, y algo rojo para Marceline. Lo más silencioso que pudo, caminó rumbo a la puerta de salida que no había visto hasta ese momento y luego salió agradeciendo que la puerta no rechinara.

Iba caminando por un pasillo tranquilamente pensando en si él fuera una cocina ¿En donde estaría?.

Pero el ruido de unos pasos lejanos lo alertó. Miró en todas las direcciónes y se dió cuenta de que más adelante había otros dos pasillos, uno que doblaba a la izquierda y el otro hacia la derecha, y que los pasos preovenían de alguno de esos dos.

También vió, sintiendose un poco desesperado, que el camino que tenía que recorrer para volver a la enfermería era muy largo. Los pasos se escuchaban cerca, y correr no era una opción, correr sería delatarse. Tomó una bocanada de aire y, sorprendiendose a si mismo, hizo lo que mejor le pareció.

Siguió caminando.

No supo porqué. Seguían en casa de Marceline, lo supo por el pasillo y por los cuadros que los adornaban, supuso que por eso caminó, porque en casa de Marcy no debía haber algun peligro... Pero existía esa posibilidad de que si lo hubiera. Se dió el tiempo para quedar ligeramente sorprendido de que Marcy tuviera una enfermería en su casa, pero no prestó atención por mucho tiempo. Pronto, puso alerta a sus sentidos y se preparó mentalmente para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Los pasos estaban cerca, sin embago sus pasos no se escuchaban así que la otra persona o el otro ser no podía saber de su presencia.

Iban a chocar. Lo sabía y esa era su intención. Chocando lo sorprendería y aturdiría por el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera examinar si era un enemigo o no. Solo unos pasos mas...

Tan solo unos cuantos...

Y sintió como chocaba con algo duro como roca. Más pequeño que él, pero duro. Se sorprendió al darse cuanta quién era, al principio éste quedó aturdido por el choque y su semblante siempre serio se contorcionó en una mueca de miedo e incredulidad, pero luego su miraba volvió a tornarse fría, llena de desprecio, y recobrando la compostura volvió a mirarlo con aire superior. Él ni se inmutó, ya estaba acostumbrado a sus tratos. En nungún momento bajó el mentón y supo que eso lo enfureció, pero no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse ni a prestarle atención. Si le tenía un mínimo de concideración y de respeto, era solo por una cosa.

Porque era el papá de Marceline.

**-Humano...-**. Como detestaba que usara ese tono con él. Sin embargo él mantuvo su semblante serio. Si había aprendido algo durante esos años de peleas y enfrentando bestias y enemigos era que nunca mostraras interés ni debilidad alguna. Y había aprendido bien.

-Señor...- Y pudo ver la irritación en los ojos de aquel hombre, y comprendió la razón. Lo había tratado como su igual, no estaba siendo grotesco ni mal educado, pero ese tipo de verdad consideraba que él era inferior y debía doblegarse. Eso lo enfurecía de una manera que no podía describir, pero concentraba la ira en mantenerse con el mentón en alto y la voz firme.

**-¿Que haces aquí?**-. Escupió las palabras con desprecio y él no supo si reir o si mirarlo con compación, como un pequeño niño que no entendía que uno más uno es dos. Él sabía que aquel hombre sabía que estaba ahí desde que llegó, pero estaba cegado por el desprecio, y no controlaba su boca, haciendo preguntas estúpidas y permitiendose hablarle con ese tono de voz. Notó como a los 2 segundos de pronunciar aquellas palabras, el hombre recuperó la postura y le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

-**¿Donde esta Marceline?**-. Astuto... Usaba la unica cosa (O en este caso, persona), que tenían en común para distraerlo de su reciente conducta tan poco apropiada, de un señor de tan álta sociedad para con un humano. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-_No le digas-._ Esa voz retumbó en su mente y no le permitió pensar en nada más, incluso sin darse cuenta había bajado la guardia en contra del padre de Marcy y ahora estaba mirandolo como si le hubiera echo algún cumplido, osea, toalmente estupefacto.

-_Recuperate de inmediato-._ Le dijo la voz autoritaria que esta vez si reocnoció. Era Lu, ¿Como pudo olvidarla?. Se dió cuenta que el padre de Marcy lo miraba extraño, así que se recompuso, se puso serio y lo miro como si no hubiese pasado nada. Por el contrario, ahora aquel señor lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, total signo de desconfianza.

-_No te asustes, no puede hacerte daño. Ahora, no le digas donde esta tu amiga y dale una buena excusa para justificar tu deslíz anterior_-. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si era totalmente necesario. No tenía justificación, no era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero era pésimo para mentir y también para obedecer ordenes. Pero recordó las palabras de Rox, esas que decían que las criaturas se encariñaban y te ayudaban, esos ignificaba que Lu le decía que hiciera esas cosas para ayudarlo de alguna forma y con eso bastaba, luego le preguntaría porqué lo estaba ayudando, pues como ella misma había dicho, el padre de Marceline no podía hacerle daño.

-¿Porque tendría que saber yo en donde esta Marceline? En todo caso, es usted el que debería saberlo-. Eso era verdad, después de todo era su padre. Él sabía en donde estaba, pero viendolo desde un punto de vista diferente, no tendría que saberlo. Es más, nisiquiera tendría que estar en su casa, ayudandola a pasar unas pruebas para confirmar si ella era alguna clase de super vampiro.

Pero al diablo. Ahí estaba.

Y sonrió para sus adentros al ver la cara de frustación de aquel hombre al saberse vencido.

El siguiente movimiento que hizo fue... Bueno, digamos que supo que el padre de Marcy lo odiaría más y que probablemente se pusiera a gritar de pura frustración una vez que él no pudiera escucharlo.

Porque con todo el descaro del mundo alzó una mano y la colocó en el hombro de aquel confundido hombre, y luego le dio un suave empujón, haciendo que se deslizara a un lado. Y luego se fue, pero hasta él notó que no solo caminó y desapareció de la vista del hombre que parecía querer matarlo con los ojos... No, para hasta su mismísima sorpresa, luego de apartarlo como si fuera un simple objeto que estorbaba, miró al frente con la barbilla en alto, ignorando al ofendido señor Abadeer, y empezó a caminar con una fluida elegancia que no sabía de donde le había salido. Y caminó hacia donde suponía que estaban las cocinas como todo un aristócrata se pasearía por los jardínes de su casa en un lindo día de verano. Y llegó a la cocina...

Y se asustó.

Porque tenía 18 años y no era una perita en dulce. Porque decía groserías y maldecía, pero nunca había sido egoísta ni grosero. Solo con quienes se lo buscaban de verdad, con quienes lo merecían, y puede que el padre de Marcy lo mereciera... pero no entendía. Siempre lo había aguantado, había aguantado su arrogancia y sus sutiles insultos escondidos detrás de las sugerentes fraces. ¿Porque ahora se había dejado llevar? Bueno, esa pregunta no era tan difícil, entre el miedo de ser descubierto y la presión de crear una respuesta audaz que matara dos pájaron de un tiro, simplemente se dejo llevar.

Era la otra pregunta la que lo hacía querer dejar de pensar. Era el miedo de la respuesta. Y es que (siempre y cuando se lo buscaran) cuando se molestaba y era grosero siempre tenía que tomar dos caminos, porque su cerebro le susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender, porque siempre eran opacadas por los furiosos latidos de su corazón. Y siempre obedecía a su corazón, gritaba como su corazón lo hacía, y desenvainaba su espada dispuesto a pelear y golpear, así como su corazón golpeaba su pecho ante la adrenalina que una nueva pelea suponía.

Pero esta vez no.

Esta vez su cerebro tomó el control. Él tomó el control y dijo las palabras exactas, mientras calculaba todo, todo. Supo las expreciones que el padre de Marceline pondría, y supo que hacer para que se enojara. Y se controló, porque sabía que debía hacerlo, porque sabía que de haber empujado un poco más fuerte se habría desatado una batalla digna de un público selecto. Había calculado la distancia que tendría que tomar, el numero de pisadas que tendría que dar y acertó en todo. Pero los movimientos dignos de la más importante persona en el mundo habían salido solitos, naturales, como si siempre hubieran estado ahí.

Y a su mente volvió la pregunta del millón.

¿Que diablos había pasado? y por supuesto... ¿Quien diablos era aquel que había echo eso? Porque no se reconocía, no se imaginaba actuando así. Y si no hubiera estado plenamente conciente de sus actos, hubiera creído que era un sueño. Porque si... Estaba plenamente conciente de sus actos y eso solo lograba que se sientiera más confundido.

**oOo**

_Okey, lo lamento:c_

_Espero y no me odien, de verdad, no saben cuanto estuve deseando poder hacer un capitulo largo, pero debido al tiempo que he tenido y al separamiento con mi historia, se me hace más dificil escribir. _

_Y por si fuera poco, tengo exámenes todas las semanas y ahora se vienen los mensuales y estoy frustrada y... Ustedes comprenderán, espero. _

_**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REVIEWS*-***_

_En serio, si no hubiera sido por sus lindos y alentadores reviews, posiblemente me hubiera rendido sin siquiera intentarlo:c_

_Lamento mucho no poder contestarles, el capitulo iba a ser más largo, pero paré de escribir en ese punto porque es tarde y me parece que tienen mucho que asimilar, con todo eso de un __Ceresitas__ y __Dragónes__ :D No es que sea importante, pero lo remarco porque hasta a mi me pareció bastante tierno, casi rosando lo extremadamente cursi, los apodos que se pusieron++_

_Creo que es todo, chaito:*_

_No se olviden de dejar un Review:D _


	11. Chapter 11

**oOo**

Había decidido dejar de pensar en las reacciónes que había tenido con el señor Abadeer. No supo cómo, pero había llegado a la cocina, así que simplemente se preparó un sandwich y tomó algunas fresas para Marceline. Había tratado de llamar a Lu, preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado, preguntarle por qué él se había comportado de esa manera tan arrogante, pero Lu no le contestó.

Y él se sintió solo.

Solo con su oscuridad interior.

Y caminó de vuelta a la enfermería, caminó diciendose a sí mismo que Marcy debía de haber despertado ya, y que seguramente tenía mucha hambre, caminó ignorando el dolor en su pecho y el extraño cosquilleo en sus manos...

Caminó tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba huyendo.

**oOo**

Despertó con una terrible sensación de vacío.

Sentía... un agujero en el pecho. Sentía miedo y dolor, sentía angustia y confución y esos sentimientos iban creciendo, poco a poco.

Volteó la vista y se dió cuenta que Finn no estaba. Un nuevo sentimiento se instaló en ella, sintió la desesperación inundándola, sabía que era imposible que lo que sentía estuviera directamente relacionado con Finn, pero... Tenía un presentimiento, una especie de familiaridad con esos sentimientos ajenos, porque estaba más que claro que no eran de ella, por más absurdo que pareciera.

Tenía que encontrar a Finn.

Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y un temblor le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Asustada, miró abajo.

Eran sus pies, descanzaban desnudos sobre el piso de mármol. Eran sus pies el lugar en donde empezó el temblor, era en sus pies en donde había empezado a sentir frío.

Frío.

Ella nunca había sentido frío. Ella... ella nunca había sentido.

-_Creí que sentías algo por ese chico-_. Le dijo una voz en su cabeza, que sonaba bastante divertida con la situación.

Ella se asustó, pero reconoció la voz. Tuvo que sentarse nuevamente en su cama, porque no estaba segura de poder seguir en pie con todos esos sentimientos, ajenos y propios, que se acumulaban en ella.

-No sé que te hizo llegar a semejante suposición-. Pensó ella para Scor, cansada.

Claro que sentía, sentía comodidad, sentía algo parecido a la preocupación, sentía cosas superficiales, sentimientos ambiguos y vacíos, no sentía felicidad, nisiquiera cuando estaba con Finn, con Finn se sentía cómoda y eso era todo, pero... nunca había sentido frío, ni miedo ni nada parecido a lo que estaba sientiendo en ese momento. Eran propios, era su miedo el que le hacía querer encontrar a Finn, era su frío el que le erizaba la piel.

-_Vas por buen camino, almenos has aceptado que sientes-._ No, le iba a tomar algun tiempo acostumbrarse a que alguien pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Se sintió irritada, pero esa vez fue diferente...

sintió una pesadez molesta en la boca del estómago, que luego explotó y se fue regando por su cuerpo, algo caliente que hizo que se tensara, que sus manos temblaran levemente y que sus mejillas se encendieran.

Se paralizó.

¿Que dialos era eso?.

-_Es tu ira-_. Le dijo Scor, con total naturalidad.

-Es imposible, yo no siento-. Pensó, desesperada. Ahora estaba nerviosa. Se sonrojaba muchas veces cuando estaba con Finn, pero era un sonrojo vacío, su piel se sonrojaba, no ella. Pero esta vez, era ella la que se había sonrojado de ira, era ella que no se podía controlar.

-_Pues todo lo que acabas de pensar me dice otra cosa, eres una constante contradicción querida-. _Scor sonaba divertido y arrogante, como lo supiera todo, como si...

-Eres tu-. Pensó, convencida. Era evidente que era Scor el causante de todo eso, ella no podía sentir tan vívidamente, su cuerpo no podía tener esas reacciones.

-_No querida, no quieras safarte del asunto conmigo. Yo puedo ver tus pensamientos, puedo ver en ti, pero no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, así como tu tampoco puedes sentirme, por más que alguno de los dos lo intente... Lo que sientes es tuyo, de nadie más-._ Estaba quivocado, claro, porque había otros sentimientos en ella que eran ajenos. Ella lo sabía, eran familiares, pero no eran propios, no se sentían suyos, no se sentían como su frío y su miedo, para nada.

Se rindió. Problablemente había empezado a enloquecer o algo así.

Sintió una suave brisa entrar desde donde se suponía que estaba la puerta, volteó y vió a Finn ahí parado, mirándola. Se veía asustado, cansado, pero lentamente se fue acecando. Ella notó como los sentimientos ajenos a ella iban disminuyendo, y cuando Finn estuvo enfrente de ella, solo hubo paz.

-Te traje fresas-. Le dijo él mientras abría la palma de su mano, en donde 5 fresas descansaban, una estaba arriba de las otras cuatro, esa fue a primera que tomó. Una a una fue absorviendo el color, sorprendiendose al notar cuán hambrienta estaba. Cuando terminó, Finn le sonrió y tomó las fresas, se sentó junto a ella, y las comió.

Marceline lo observó comer en silencio, disfrutando. Miró sus labios finos y rosas, miró su lengua que no dejaba que ni una gota del jugo de las fresas escapara, miró sus mejillas adquirir un suave tono rosa por el sabor tan dulce y luego...

Luego él la miró.

Sus brillantes ojos curiosos la miraron mientras comía el último trosito de fresa y ella lo sintió de nuevo.

Un calor casi insoportable en su estómago que fue creciendo hasta explotar, y pequeñas bolitas de fuego viajar por todo su cuerpo, transmitiendole un poco de placer, y un calor terriblemente sofocante. Sintió que grán parte de su sangre abandonaba diferentes áreas de su cuerpo para acumularse en sus mejillas.

Eso definitivamente no era ira. Era algo más, mucho más inenso.

Bajó la vista, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a Finn.

Empezó a jugarse las manos, nerviosa. Finn la había descubierto miránlodo, y eso normalmente no era un problema, normalmente ella se burlaba, normalmente le hacía algún comentario sobre lo gracioso que se veía.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, sientiendo que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, sintiendo sus movimientos torpes, sus mejillas encendidas como si estuvieran en llamas, sientiendo la mirada de Finn sobre ella...

Sintiendose desnuda.

**oOo**

Finn lo sintió.

Mientras veía, sorprendido, como Marceline bajaba la vista, sintió una presión en el estómago, una presión que se liberó, haciendolo experimentar una sensación de... Plenitud. Algo lo invadió de repente, un sentimiento increíblemente cálido.

Un sentimiento que no era de él.

Era bastante bestia con eso de los sentimientos, pero sabía bastante bien como eran los suyos, y a pesar de la familiaridad y comodidad de ese calor en su cuerpo, supo que no era de él.

De un momento a otro el calor se transformó en incomodidad, al parecer, sea quién sea que estviese compartiendo sus sentimientos con él, quería que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

Seguía mirando a Marceline, y notó sus mejillas bañadas de un color intenso y rojo, casi como sus ojos. Por un momento se preguntó si...

No tuvo tiempo ni de terminar de formular el pensamiento, porque una luz proveniente del pecho de Marcy lo alertó.

-Tu pecho-. Le dijo, poniendose de pie.

Marceline miró su pecho extrañada, y cuando notó la luz, lo volvió a ver a el, mientras se paraba.

-_el tuyo también-._Le dijo, y se acercó para tocarlo. Se sintió nervioso, pero Marcy pareció no notarlo y acortó la distancia. Con solo levantar su mano, Marceline tocó su pecho, y entonces él recordó que llebaba el medallón.

Se miraron, extrañados.

¿Sería acaso posible que Marceline tuviera un medallón igual? ¿Por qué brillaban?

Él también puso su mano en el pecho de Marceline, de donde provenía la luz. Justo en el segundo en el que él lo tocó, sintió como si un gancho lo jalara de la boca del estómago provocadole una sensación de vértigo, como si estuviera flotando. Luego, simplemente sintió su cuerpo entero chocar contra algo. Dolor, y luego...

Todo se volvió oscuro.

**oOo**

Voces.

Había voces en su cabeza, susurros.

Sintió su cabeza y su cuerpo descanzar sobre algo suave y al instante supo que eso era una cama. Lentamente se incorporó, le dolía el brazo.

Una vez que su vista de adaptó a la escasa luz, miró a su alrededor. La única luz que había provenía de afuera y entraba por la puerta abierta de la habitación en donde él estaba, que parecía ser una habitación de huéspedes.

Un quejido. Miró al frente.

Otra cama.

Marceline estaba sentada, mirandolo confundida.

Iba a preguntarle qué sabía, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, iba a preguntarle en donde estaban, pero un ruido llegó a ellos, luego otro, y otro. Ruidos suaves, aterciopelados, lentos y confusos.

Eran voces, susurros.

Y agradeció que no estuvieran en su cabeza, agradeció no haberse vuelto loco, porque con todas las cosas que habían pasado en poco tiempo, era inhumanamente posible no perder los estribos.

Con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Marceline la puerta. Ella, con la cabeza también, asintió.

Con cuidado ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron sigilosamente hacia la puerta. No tener zapatos era una ventaja pues el piso, se notaba, era de madera. Una vez que estuvieron parados en el marco de la puerta, las voces les fueron llegando más claro.

-**No se supone que fuera ella**-. Dijo la voz de un hombre que les resulto familiar.

-**Jamás dijimos que fuera la princesa**-. le contestó al hombre la voz de una mujer, que igual era demaciado familiar. Se miraron, ambos interrogantes, ambos queriendo respuestas, ambos sabiendo que el otro no las sabía. Las voces llegaron a ellos nuevamente.

-**Todo apuntaba a que ella lo fuera, no puede ser la vampiro**- La voz del hombre sonaba confiada, como si supiera que lo que decía era la verdad y que no cabían otras posibilidades.

Él miró a Marceline con mucha confusión. Ella le devolvió una mirada que dejaba en claro que no tenía idea de nada, solo sabía que estaban hablando de ella, era bastante obvio.

-**Sin embargo el medallón respondió ante ella, y es ella la que esta en un cuarto junto al humano, no la princesa**-. La voz sonó desafiante.

-**Puede ser que sea un error**-. Contestó el hombre con el mismo tono.

-**Puede que lo del humano también sea un error**-. Se miraron nuevamente confundidos. ¿Que estaba pasando?

-**No seas tonta, es el único humano**-.

-**Eso es porque no he buscado bien, bien podría haber otros**-.

-**Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, pero si hablamos de la vampira...**-.

-**¡Ella es única!**-. Las voces hablaban cada vez más alto, y poco a poco ellos las iban reconociendo.

-**¡Él también!**-. Estaba claro para los dos de quienes eran las voces, y estaban sorprendidos... No podían creerlo.

-**¡Shh! Los despertarás... Bueno, ambos son únicos, creo que no vale la pena discutirlo, de todos modos nuestras opiniones no cuentan. Ellos estan unidos y estarán unidos siempre por cosas que no alcanzaremos nunca a comprender, se aman y es hora de que lo aceptemos**-.

Una tabla de madera del piso sonó, revelando su ubicación, revelando que habían estado escuchando. No podían saber quién era el culpable, pues los dos habían retrocedido un paso en shock, ambos pensando que habían revelado su secreto, ambos pensando que su amistad acabaría, ambos con una sensación de vacío y desesperanza enorme. Nisiquiera se miraban, no podían, no se sentían lo suficientemente valientes.

En poco tiempo Jake y Rox estuvieron en la puerta, frente a ellos.

**oOo**

Estaban los 4 sentados en la mesa del comedor de la casa de Rox. Les habían explicado a Finn y a ella que los transportaron ahí por seguridad, que le habían dicho a su padre que había fallado la prueba y que había vuelto a su vida normal, pues su padre representaba un peligro para su destino.

Les habían explicado que los medallones los elijieron a Finn y a ella por una razón, que ellos estaban conectados de algunas formas y que en el interior de cada uno había algo especial, les habían dicho que el resto lo tenían que descubrir por su cuenta.

No tocaron en nignún momento el tema del amor.

Era demaciado, pero si les explicaron parte de lo que escucharon. Les dijeron que habían pensado que la dulce princesa era la que debía portar el medallón, pero que el medallón nunca la eligió a ella, sino a Marceline, el día que fue a pedirle a Rox el árbol y por eso se lo entregó. Luego les dijeron que Rox estuvo como loca por todo el mundo buscando al otro portador del medallón, pero dió toda la vuelta sin encontrarlo y al final tuvo que volver a su casa, en donde buscó más información sobre los medallónes y encontró en algunos libros ocultos una vieja profecía que decía que los portadores de los medallones eran siempre un humano y un vampiro, y ahí fue cuando contactó a Jake.

Les dijeron que era importante que estuvieran alertas a los cambios que empezaran a tener, que a los 19 años una profecía tenía que cumplirse, una profecía que nisiquiera Rox y Jake sabían.

Luego, con sus dudas y temores, los dejaron solos.

**oOo**

Tenían 2 meses.

2 meses para que sufrieran _cambios, _para cumplir una profesía.

Pero había algo que no entendía, él cumpliría 19 años en dos meses, pero... ¿No Marceline ya tenía más de mil años?

Con un cuidado que no sabía por qué utilizaba, la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba sentada a un lado de él, con las manos entrelazadas en su regazo y la cabeza gacha, creando con su increíble cabello azabache una especie de cortina que le impedía ver su rostro. Lo sentía, sentía que algo andaba mal.

-¿Todo bien?-. Le preguntó lo más casual que pudo. Marcy levantó la vista de golpe, sorprendida, y él se sientió avergonzado por haberla distraído, pues parecía que estaba pensando en algo importante. Nisiquiera lo miraba.

-_Si, todo esta bien_-. Dijo no muy convencida. Él empezó a preocuparse, Marceline no solía guardarse las cosas, normalmente ella decía lo que fuese que tuviera en mente y más si le desagradaba o si no estaba de acuerdo, ella era directa, aveces incluso era mordaz. En todo caso, cuando estaba de muy buen humor o cuando hablaba con alguien que apreciaba, procuraba ser sutil, pero ahora nisiquiera hablaba y eso lo hacía sentir... Mal. Ella siempre hablaba, ella siempre _le_ hablaba.

¿Cuando cambió eso?.

¿Fue acaso en que Jake y Rox dijeron que estaban enamorados?.

¿Por qué?.

Y se sintió miserable y ¿por qué no? enojado también. Se sintió estúpido por haber llegado a considerar algunas horas atrás hablarle a Marceline sobre sus sentimientos, _eso_ era presisamente lo que quería evitar, era _esa_ actitud, era _ese_ tono de voz apagado en ella que no le transmitía nada.

Era _por eso_ que dudaba.

**oOo**

-Bien-. Fue la palabra firme y enojada que Marceline escuchó.

Y no era que no quisiese contarle a Finn sus angustias, era simplemente que estaba avergonzada por las palabras de Jake y Rox.

Y si a eso le sumaba lo odioso que era estar experimentando esos sentimientos cada vez que miraba a Finn... Esaba azorada, no solo sentía profundamente el enojo o la verguenza, no solo era el frío y los sonrojos, era todo. Se sentía cansada, vulnerable, triste y ahora lo sentía de verdad, ya no era pensar _estoy cansada_, ahora era _sentir_ el cansancio, era el dolor en los pies, lo pesados que se sentían sus párpados, era sentir que todo movimiento que hacía le salía torpe y lento.

Era tan extraño.

Y eso no hacía más que entristecerla. Siempre se consideró a sí misma como alguien independiente, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Ahora sentía todo lo contrario.

Se sentía esclava de su propio cuerpo.

Miró a Finn a los ojos, sin ocultarle nada. No tenía ganas de andar explicando nada, solo quería ir a dormir.

Finn le devolvió una mirada preocupada, una mirada de _cuentame todo_ con un brillo de _puedes confiar en mi_, pero era demaciado, todo era demaciado, no quería hablar de eso, mucho menos con Finn pues tendría que explicarle los sonrojos, el temblor en sus manos, tendría que explicarle cosas que solo le pasaban con él, y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo sin echarse a llorar mientras le confesaba sus sentimientos.

En verdad necesitaba descansar.

Se levantó de la silla y caminó rumbo a la habitación en donde se había despertado, que segun Jake y Rox compartiría con Finn, pero antes de salir del comedor, se detuvo. No podía dejarlo así, simplemente... No podía. No podía decir nada, no podía quedarse callada, viendo como el cielo en los ojos de Finn se nublaba.

-_Todo el mundo tiene secretos_-.

Puede ser que no le estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero...

Tampoco le estaba mintiendo.

**oOo**

_No tengo idea de donde saqué tiempo para hacer esto, pero... Aqui esta:D _

_Tengo que decirlo... ¿Ya vieron el capítulo de _I Remember you_? Estoy muy emocionada, yo acabo de verlo, les juro que lloré. Fue confuso, fue impactante, fue... como una epifanía. Así de increíble_

_Bueno, volviendo al tema del capítulo... Espero que les haya gustado:3_

_**Gracias**__ a esas personas que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un review, de agregar mi historia a favoritos y de ponerme en alerta. Es por ustedes que sigo aquí, ustedes me dan animos para continuar, los quiero tanto :D _

_Si, muy cursi, pero es la verdad y bueno, ¿Que se le va a hacer? :p _

_**¿Cuál es el nombre de la mascota de Marceline?**_

_Ya saben, al que responda primero y que esté escrito __**correctamente**__, le dedico el próximo capítulo*-*._

_Me retiro señores, no olviden dejar un Review, chaito:3_


	12. Chapter 12

_Casi lloro. _

_No puedo creer que ustedes esten más pendientes de mi historia que yo misma._

_Al hacerles la pregunta de la mascota de Marceline me refería a la mascota mascota, debo admitir que en ningún momento pensé en Scor, y eso me apena, siento que los defraudé, que me defraudé a mi misma por no estarle echando ganas a esta historia como se supone que debo hacerlo, simplemente estoy usando mi creatividad para mi taller de cuento y mi energía para estudiar, y yo se que es eso en lo que debo enfocarme, pero también sé que dije que terminaría esta historia y que le echaría muchas ganas y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer._

_Gracias a todos, me han recordado la razón por la que me gusta escribir y me han ayudado a agarrar más confianza, yo no le muestro mis historias a NADIE, ustedes son los unicos que las conocen, y saber que los entretienen y que les transmiten sensaciones, es más de lo que podría haber esperado._

_**Este capítulo va para:**_

_kevinkev18_:_ Gracias corazón, yo a ti :D._

_Paqs_: _Jajaja, de eso de trata. Estoy totalmente de acuerdoxd. Aquí esta cielo, para ti:D. Me refería a Schwabl:( Pero como ya dije arriba, me arrepiento de no haber tomado en cuenta un dato de mi propia historia, lo sieno:(_

_Luna118__: ¿En serio?D: Eso no lo sabía:c Bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo Luna, un beso:*._

_ovksymarceline__: Si corazón, y aunque sea compartido, el capítulo es para ti también, muchas gracias por el review:D Espero que te guste. _

_fiioremarcy117__: Esa es la de Finn cielo, pero muchas gracias por el Review*-*. Aquí esta el capítulo, espero que te guste*-*_

_lunabell scarlet__: Muchas gracias cielo, me halagas completamente*-*. Yo también lloré:(. No te preocupes, tu Review me ha hecho muy feliz*w*. Aquí esta el siguiente, todo tuyo, disfrutalo :D._

_ .1__: Aquí esta corazón. Respecto a Finn y Marcy... Me temo que son testarudos y ambos están teniendo cambios importantes que poco a poco se irán notando más, pero paciencia, ya mero:D._

_Grumosaa__: Jajaja, si, me gusta el suspenso:D. No no no, NO, por favor cielo, no creas en esos rumores. Si no es publicado aquí o si no lo viste aquí, no es verdad, solo dejaría de publicar si ustedes me lo pidieran. Woah, me has antojado un helado de chocolate, Grumorosa:(. Pero bueno, aquí esta el siguiente, disfrutalo:3._

_Finncelina 12__: Si, lo del apodo hasta a mi me dio ternura:D. Aquí esta cielo, toda tuya:D Jajaja. Sería un final interesantexD pero como dice en mi perfil, no plaeo hacerle continuación, lo siento cielo:(_

_**Y a todos los demás que dejaron Reviews en capítulos anteriores**__, que egoístamente yo no contesté pues me estoy muriendo de sueño, soy un ser humano después de todo:(_

_Ustedes saben quienes son y espero que con eso baste, Los amo mucho corazones*-*._

Y bueno, aquí está:

**oOo**

Durmió en el sofá.

Era una actitud estúpida e infantil, pero así era él. Simplemente no podía sopotar estar en una habitación con Marceline cuando era completamente conciente de sus emociones, cuando era completamente conciente de que Marceline le ocultaba algo.

Después de todo, era su amigo, su _mejor amigo_. ¿No se supone que confiaban ciegamente el uno en el otro? ¿Por qué, de repente, Marceline comenzaba a actuar tan extraño y a ocultarle cosas?

Oh si, porque él era tonto hablando de emociones y de gestos de personas, su criterio era siempre un _me cae bien_ o un _no me gusta_, pero cuando hablaba de Marcy... Bueno, todo era más complicado, podía decir cosas e interpretar gestos de Marceline que, estaba seguro, nadie más podía hacer.

Esa era una de las cosas que a ambos les encantaba de su relación, solo bastaba mirarse y ya sabían todo lo que quería transmitir el otro, no había necesidad de llenar espacios vacíos con palabras absurdas, porque simplemente no había espacios vacíos.

Suspiró.

Era una farsa, él mismo se engañaba a sí mismo. ¿No se supone que era un héroe? ¿No se supone que no le tenía miedo a nada? Entonces... ¿Por qué cuando se tataba de Marceline todo era tan diferente? ¿Por qué simplemente no la siguió a la habitación que compatirían? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, hablaba con ella?

-_Vaya, se nota que te gusta mucho-_. La voz le llegó suave y divertida, pero igual se asustó. Con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y llevó la mano al mango de su espada, pero unas risitas hicieron que reconociera la voz y de donde provenía.

Con un suspiro dejo la espada en el sillón y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de desayunar. No iba a responder, no le iba a dar ese gusto a Lu.

Solo cuando terminó de comer Lu volvió a hablar.

-_No lo dije por molestar, disculpa si así pareció-_. Había dos cosas que no le gustaban de Lu. La primera: era una chica. Por más bárbaro que fuera, jamás iba a faltarle al respeto o a hacerla sentir mal. La segunda: Estaba en su mente. ¿Cómo iba a enojarse con alguien que estaba en su mente? Ya bastante tenía con no tolerarse a sí mismo.

-No te preocupes, ya que estás en mi mente supuse que no era necesario que te aclarara que me gusta-.Y bueno, en teoría, no estaba mintiendole.

Lu no le contestó y él no hizo esfuerzo alguno por seguir la conversación. En cambio, sus pensamientos lo traicionaron cruelmente y decidieron llevarlo hasta ella, hasta Marceline.

Y se sintió tan... impotente. A Marceline le estaba pasando algo y él no podía ayudarla. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo de amistad, setía que no podía ayudarla.

Y su corazón se detuvo, dolido, cuando un pensamiento fugaz como un rayo y duro como un mazo lo golpeó.

¿Y si Marceline simplemente no _quería su_ ayuda?

**oOo**

Descalza, bajo las escaleras con una parsimonia que nunca antes había utilizado a propósito.

_¿Por qué?_ Se preguntaba a ella misma, pero no se daba tiempo de contestarse. Pensaba entonces en el desayuno, en que tenía un antojo abismal de manzanas. Pensaba en que había dormido bien e ignoraba descaradamente esa vocecilla que le recordaba que no había despertado precisamente fantástico. Se enojaba con ella misma, lo cuál no era raro, lo raro era que se ignoraba. Casi se le escapa una risa, _casi._

Y es que quería evitar estructurar un pensamiento coherente sobre lo que era bastante obvio.

Finn no había ido a dormir a la habitación, Finn estaba enojado.

Y se decía a sí misma que bajaba lentamente las escaleras porque aún no había terminado de despertar y temía caerse. Se reía de la parte de ella más racional que le susurraba desde algún punto extraño de su cabeza que simplemente no quería enfrentarse a Finn y a sus reclamos. _¿Yo?_ pensaba ofendida hacia ella misma, _por supuesto que no,_ concluía satisfecha.

Y la rabia la invadió cuando llegó al final de la escalera.

No podía, ni siquiera fingir, ser tan tonta. Era obvio que estaba teniendo una actitud cobarde, era obvio que estaba procupada por como reaccionaría Finn. Pero también estaba siendo sincera cuando se decía que no quería lidiar con sus reclamos.

Y escuchó ruidos en la cocina. Y respiró hondo, como alguien que sabe que lo que viene requerirá de toda su paciencia. Entró.

Y... Bueno, y se quedó ahí.

Sintendo como el frío matutino de repente ya no tenía ningún efecto sobre ella. Sintiendo como si de repente le hubieran lanzado un hechizo paralizante o como si hubiera ingerido algún tipo de veneno que hacía que te volvieras de piedra.

Finn estaba de espaldas a ella lavando, lo que suponía, serían sus platos. Y no sería tan malo, no sería para nada malo, si no estuviera con la espalda_ desnuda_ a ella lavando los platos.

Ella iba descalza, por lo cuál sus pasos no fueron sificientemente ruidosos para que Finn notara su presencia ahí, y movida por una increíble curiosidad simplemente lo miró.

Estaba descalzo y tenía los mismos pantalones de siempre, solo que no llevaba cinturón, lo que provocaba que los pantalones bajaran más de la cuenta, dejando a la vista de, quién se dignara a mirar su cintura, unos boxer negros.

Y ella no pudo evitar sonreír levemene. _Negros,_ pensó. Y decidó seguir mirando, porque si no, acabaría riendose tan estruendorosamente que tendría que dar alguna explicación que, en definitiva, no le gustaría dar.

Y funcinó.

Porque apenas siguió observándolo la sonrisa se esfumó de sus labios. Sus ojos se fijaron directamente en los dos agujeritos que se formaban en la parte baja de aquella ancha espalda. Y perdió la noción del tiempo mientras veía con especial deleite como los musculos de la espalda se contraían por los movimientos de Finn, que seguía lavando los platos distraídamente, ignorando todo lo que provocaba en ella. Y se dijo a si misma que tenía que salir de ahí.

Ahora.

Pero algo atrapó su mirada en el instante que iba a dar la vuelta. Miró con más atención.

Y de repente, abrió los ojos de golpe y se llevó una mano a la boca, como ahogando un grito.

No sabía la razón del impacto, después de todo, debió haberlo imaginado, Finn era un aventurero, era... era normal. Pero no pudo evitar sentir ese escalofrío, no pudo evitar sentirse triste, no pudo evitar sentir unas horribles ganas de correr y abrazarlo. Pero sabía que no podía. Y así, sorprendida, confundida y triste, un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Finn se dio la vuelta asustado por el ruido, pero a ella no le importó. Lo había visto. Eso que tanto había temido... Había visto la horrible cicatriz que abrazaba horizontalmente el lado izquierdo de la cintura de Finn. Había visto la prueba de lo que tantos años había decidido ocultar en un rincón oscuro de su mente...

Había visto la prueba de que Finn era vulnerable.

**oOo**

No pudo hacer más que correr a abrazarla.

Y es que... todo fue muy rápido. Un momento estaba lavando los trastes que había utilizado para desayunar tranquilamente, y al siguiente, escuchaba un ruido y se encontraba con Marceline sollozando con lagrimas amenazando con escapar de sus ojos.

Si alguien le hubiera recordado en ese momento que estaba enojado con ella, él no habría sabido de qué estaba hablando. Era muy difícil todo eso de pretender no sentir algo.

Sonrió.

Todo era difícil con Marceline, no sabía por qué se sorprendía tanto. Y así, con una sonrisa en los labios, se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos. Sus manos aún apricionaban su cintura, y las manos de Marcy estaban en su pecho, pero él no se dió cuenta, lo único que tenía en mente era que debía hacer algo para que Marceline dejara de llorar.

Y se miraron. Él, con una sonrisa que esperaba que Marceline supiera interpretar. Y ella, con los ojos brillantes y un poco hinchados por el llanto.

Lo sentía.

El dolor horrible que se clavaba como espinas en su corazón y le transmitía escalofríos, ese dolor que no era suyo, pero que estaba ahí. Y algo le decía que era de Marceline, pero no sabía. Si tan solo...

Si tan solo Marceline le diera una señal.

**oOo**

No resistió.

Sus brazos... Sus malditos brazos traicioneros se enredaron en el cuello de Finn, mientras otro amargo sollozo escapaba de su garganta.

Sabía que Finn estaba tratando de consolarla, y se lo agradecía profundamente, pero su cuerpo no le hacía caso. Su cuerpo temblaba y se resguardaba en Finn, su cuerpo le hacía recordar lo débil que era mientras su mente se nublaba por el dolor.

-_No... te vayas-_. Su voz salió cansada en un susurro suplicante. Y ella lloró más, lloró de impotencia.

Lloró porque todo su cuerpo y sus sentidos la estaban traicionando.

**oOo**

Se sonrojó.

No pudo evitarlo. Cuando Marceline dijo esas palabras, apoyó su cara en su pecho y sollozó... y su aliento caliente sobre su pecho desnudo nublo sus sentidos.

Sabía que no era el mejor momento, pero Marceline causaba eso en él.

-No me iré a nigún lado, cerecita-. Trató de que su voz sonará confiada, segura. Y acarició su cabello negro azabache que ahora dejaba escapar destellos azules. Y otra sonrisa se escapó de sus labios, porque hasta el cabello de Marceline era impredecible. Un segundo era de un color y al siguiente era de otro.

Tal vez era momento de decirle a Marceline todo lo que le quería decir. Tal vez eso la animaría. Tal vez en vez de llorar, le doblara la cara de una bofetada... Si, prefería eso a verla llorar.

Pero todo pensamiento coherente lo abandonó cuando ella fue bajando sus manos temblorosas en lo que parecía una tímida caricia. Y su cuerpo tembló, mientras sentía como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas.

Ella se separó de él con un suave movimiento y luego se quedó viendo su abdomen, ahí donde él sentía que la mano de Marceline iba dejando una sensación de calor en su piel. Y no podía hacer nada, solo quedarse ahí, como un idiota sonrojado hasta las orejas, rogando al cielo que Marceline se detuviera.

Y como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se detuvo.

Y él se asustó. ¿Podía leer sus pensamientos?. La miró, esperando ver una sonrisa ladeada por haberle hecho caer en una de sus bromas, pero solo se topó con el ocaso en los ojos de Marceline. Tan brillantes y tan tristes, como una advertencia, un preludio del anochecer.

Y de repente recordó la fea cicariz que tenía en un costado izquierdo, ahí, donde la mano de Marceline descansaba. Y se sintió mal por tener esa horrible contumbre de dormir sin camisa, por dejar expuesta una de las tantas marcas de su mortalidad.

Con una mano tomó la mano de Marceline que descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo, y con la otra mano tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. No quería que viera su cicatriz, no quería. Y el dolor punzante de su pecho aumentó, y no pudo reprimir una mueca de disgusto. Marceline lo miró, preocupada, y él sintió como el dolor era nublado por una sensación de desesperación. De repente ya no le quedaron dudas.

-Te siento-. Le dijo, algo avergonzado.

Marcy frunció el ceño, en una clara señal de desconfianza.

_-yo... yo no siento_-.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no contestarle de mala manera. Odiaba cuando Marceline decía esas cosas.

-Marcy... Hablo enserio. Lo que quiero decir es que... Siento lo que sientes-.

Le tomó unos 8 segundos reaccionar. Con un brusco movimiento se alejó de él. Parecía que acaba de tener una epifanía, con la boca levemente abierta al igual que los ojos, mirandolo como si fuera la primera vez que lo mirara. Se preocupó.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-_Si, yo...-._ Parecía un poco confundida. Él solo la miraba, alentandola a continuar con su silencio.

-_Yo también te siento-_ Le dijo al fin.

La frase se repetía en su cabeza, torturandolo. _Te siento_, ¿Eso incluía sus latidos acelerados cuando estaba con ella?. _Te siento_, ¿Incluía su piel que se erizaba con el más inocente contacto?.

Mierda.

**oOo**

Estaban sentados en piso de la sala.

Gracias a Drácula Finn se había puesto la camisa. Sin decir palabra alguna, tan solo intercambiando miradas confundidas, habían llegado a un acuerdo. Se darían tiempo para pensar. No huirían, simplemente estarían ahí, pensando.

Pero la tarde había dado paso a la noche, y ninguno había dicho nada.

Ella simplemente... No tenía nada que decir.

_Si, claro, sigue diciéndote eso, a lo mejor y te lo crees._ ¿Desde cuando tenía una conciencia? Bueno, pensandolo bien, siempre la tuvo... ¿Desde cuándo escuchaba a su conciencia?.

De repente unas horribles ganas de llorar la invadieron.

Era demaciado. Ella estaba en contra de ella misma y ambas partes eran increíblemente directas, mordaces. Y como si con eso no tuviera suficiente, parecía que a su cuerpo y a sus sentidos también les habían entrado ganas de desobedecer y causar una extrema confusión en ella. Y también estaba Finn y sus ganas repentinas de convertirse en un exhibicionista y andar por ahí sin camisa.

Era la nada de antes, que ahora era todo.

Esos detalles que antes no valían nada, ahora causaban algo en ella y eso la asustaba.

-¿Que pasa?-. Lo miró. Y supo que no podría aguantar mucho más ocultandole las cosas.

-_Nada_-.

-¿Olvidas que te siento?-. Le dijo Finn con un tono algo cansado.

Tal vez fue la poca distancia, tal vez fue el lugar en penumbras, o quizá fue el silencio que prometía algo mejor, algo más emocionante. Tal vez fue el tono cansado o los ojos tristes que destellaban en la casi total oscuridad.

No sabía exactamente que la llevó a besar a Finn.

Estaba segura de que sería rápido. Un inocente beso para calmar las ansias. Y hubiera resultado, hubiera sido tal cuál lo planteó en su mente, si Finn no hubiera respondido el beso.

Y lo que al principio fue la intención de un sello de amor breve, se convirtió en una danza de labios. Los tímidos cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo que prometía no acabar. Pero, desgraciadamente, ambos necesitaban oxígeno para vivir. Se matuvieron abrazados, y apoyaron su frente en la del otro. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y los labios les cosquilleaban. El mundo dejó de ser mundo, el suelo se convirtió en nubes, y no había cielo, no había gravedad. Eran dos cuerpos perdidos en la inmensidad de una prueba de amor que no debió ser, en la culpabilidad de ser débiles y no arrepentirse.

Se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron. Esa noche no habría palabras, ni promesas, ni algo más que un abrazo. Esa noche solo serían ellos. Dos cuerpos confundidos, dos mentes testarudas...

Dos almas profundamente enamoradas.

Subieron a la habitación que compartían y se tiraron en una cama, no supieron en la de quién, solo supieron que el otro estaba ahí, y en ese momento, eso era lo único que les importaba.

Así, en la infinidad de la noche y sin nadie de testigo, dos medallones que aparentaban ser solo eso, brillaron.

Y así, la profecía comenzó.

**oOo**

_Lo siento si es decepcionante._

_Una palabra que espero y sea suficiente explicación: __**Exámenes**__._

_Siempre, __**siempre**__ tengo exámentes y es difícil inspirarte cuando sabes que deberías estar haciendo otra cosa, pero bueno, aquí estoy:3_

_**No voy a abandonar esta historia**__. Enserio. Me han preguntado y me han dicho que hay rumores de eso... Pues no, aveces tardo, pero siempre vuelvo:D._

_Gracias por sus magníficos Reviews que me animan muchísimo corazones*-*. _

_Y con respecto al final... Es el feliz el que ha recibido más votos hasta ahora, pero las votaciones siguen abiertas:D Así que si ya saben, me mandan qué final quieren, ya sea en un Review, un PM, o como ustedes quieran bestiecillas*-*._

_Ya es tarde, tengo que irme, los adoro. Chaito. _


	13. Chapter 13

**oOo**

-Puedes recordarme ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-. Dijo Marceline, confundida.

No la culpaba, él se encontraba igual.

Jake los había despertado muy tempano con golpes en la puerta y gritos de _los estamos esperando, apurense. _Ellos, aún abrazados, se miraron y se sonrieron, mientras se sonrojaban.

No se dijeron nada, porque Jake volvió en aquel instante para asaltar la puerta con golpes y gritos más fuertes. Estaban vestidos, así que simplemente se pararon y salieron por la puerta. Luego de una mirada pícara por parte de Jake, fueron a la cocina, en donde Rox los esperaba mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Que bueno que ya despertaron, hoy tienen cosas que hacer-. Les había dicho Rox con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de eso se bañaron, separados claro, volvieron a vestirse, y luego Rox los teletransportó a todos a una especie de valle.

Y ahí se encontraban ahora. Todo era... verde, había algunas mariposas jugando en el aire y unas cuantas flores desprendían un aroma exquisito que daba una sensación de paz.

Miró al frente y... No pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos y la boca de una forma un poco exagerada... Dos cuevas enormes se alzaban en frente de ellos, imponentes. Las entradas estaban cubiertas por gruesas enredaderas, que daban la impresión de ser impenetrables. Era... Era simplemente increíble, la majestuosidad de la piedra, de la enredadera, de todo.

Su curiosidad pudo más y lentamente, casi con respeto, se acercó a aquella enorme entrada, completamete hipnotizado. Posó su mano sobre la enredadera, y un aire que provenía de la cueva le acarició la cara y le revolvió los cabellos. Era un aire frío que desprendía un olor a humedad.

-Simplemente quiero probar algo-. Les dijo Rox. -Estamos aquí para que descubran quiénes son, eso es todo-.

Él y Marceline se miraron, sorprendidos por tal declaración y la naturalidad con la que Rox decía tal cosa. No tuvieron tiempo de comentar algo al respecto, porque Rox volvió a hablar.

-En medio de las dos cuevas, hay una roca que sobresale... Acérquense-. Les dijo.

Y así lo hicieron. La roca era apenas grande, no muy llamativa, y gran parte de ella estaba cubierta con enredaderas. La miraron, tratando de averiguar qué quería Rox que vieran. Cuándo estaban a punto de preguntar, las enredaderas comenzaron a moverse, lentamente, retirando su abrazo de la piedra. Se miraron claramente sorprendidos, ninguno de los dos entendía que estaba pasando. Una vez que la piedra fue totalmente liberada, dos luces salieron de la nada, y trazaron dos círculos en ella. En menos de 10 segundos, las luces se habían ido y todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Él estaba atónito, uno de los círculos, el que estaba de su lado era... Era exáctamente igual al medallón. Con toda la intención de pedir una explicación, volteó hacia donde estaba Rox...

Y no la encontró.

Caminó hasta donde se suponía que estaba, pero a mitad de camino, chocó con algo. Sorprendido, estiró sus manos al frente, creyendo que se había vuelto loco. No podría, en toda su vida, describir la sensación de miedo que te da tocar la nada. Porque sí, él estaba tocando la nada, la nada que era sólida y fría. Rapidamente retiró su mano, asustado. Miró a Marceline, que parecía igual de sorprendida.

_-Es una ilusión-._ La voz de Lu, siempre apacible, se notaba emocionada. Era extraño, parecía que había venido desde afuera...

-¿Escuchaste eso, Finn?-. Marceline parecía sorprendida. Él solo pudo abrir los ojos, estupefacto. ¿Cómo podía ella escuchar a Lu?

-_Oh, Lu, cariño, arruinas la diversión_-. Esta vez, fue una voz masculina la que habló.

-¿Scor?-. Dijo Marceline a la nada. ¿Quién rayos era Scor? ¿Qué demonios pasaba ahí?

-_Si, cariño, soy yo. Será mejor aclarar algunas cosas-._ Le dijo la voz masculina, o mejor dicho, Scor, a Marcy. ¿Quién se creía para decirle cariño?. Se lo preguntaría a sí mismo las veces que fuera necesario, ¿Quién rayos era él?.

-_Empieza ya. Y será mejor que dejes los sobrenombres, podías crear confusiónes-._ No podía creer la capacidad que tenía Lu para avergonzarlo. Su cara se tiñó de rosa y evitó mirar a Marceline.

-_Bien chicos-._ Empezó Scor. -_Como podrán notar, la piedra reaccionó a su presencia, y en ella se dibujaron dos círculos, que si no me equivoco, ustedes conocen bien-._

Ambos se acercaron a la piedra y miraron atentamente, cada uno conocía una forma, pero la otra no.

-_Oh Scor, deja el drama y diles, ambos sabemos que no tienen idea-._

_-Lu, cariño, nunca me dejas disfrutar nada-._

-_Bien, les explicaré algunas cosas- _La voz de Scor sonaba sabia y tanquila. -_ Cada uno tiene un medallón, uno representa un sol, y el otro, una luna-._

Ambos se miraron. Sacaron sus respectivos medallones y se dieron cuenta que el medallón del otro era de la forma del círculo tallado en la piedra que no conocían.

_-Hace mucho tiempo, verdaderamente mucho tiempo, existió un humano con un don. A pesar de no demostrarlo, tenía un corazón puro, lleno de bondad, de justicia, un corazón diferente al resto. Contemporáneo a él, existía una vampira que, contrario a lo que todos pensaban, igual poseía un don... El don de la guerra, el don de pelear, el don de analizar, de planear. Ambos vivían en mundos opuestos, hasta que un día una terrible amenaza atacó a todos, el invencible poder de la fuerza bruta amenazó y destrulló sus hogares y el que se hacía llamar la sombra los esclavizó a todos. Ambos decidieron hacerle frente, y en el camino se encontraron, se conocieron y unieron fuerzas, se unieron por su gente, para derrotar a un enemigo común. Resumiendo el relato, ambos lucharon con valentía y honor, aunque todo parecía oscuro, ellos encontraron la luz y ganaron. Los magos más poderosos de ese entonces supieron que el poder que ellos albergaban no era coincidencia, y a cada uno le obsequiaron un medallón. El sol para el humano, la luna para la vampiro...-._

_-Perdón por interrumpir tu pequeño resumen de la historia Scor, pero hay un error-._

_-¿Error? ¿Tu crees que yo...?-._

_-Mira sus medallones-._

Él y Marceline simplemente estaban ahí, mirando a la nada, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. El relato que acababa de contar Scor era impensable. ¿Humanos y vampiros juntos luchando contra el mal? Le sonaba, había escuchado una historia... No podia recordar muy bien...

-_Oh, cielos, esto explica algunas cosas. Cambien de medallones-._ ¿Cambiar de medallones? Se miraron confundidos, pero ambos tenían curiosidad. Todo era tan irreal. Se sacó el medallón de la luna y se lo extendió a Marceline. Ella lo miró dudosa, pero al cabo de unos segundos hizo lo mismo.

En el instante en que la mano de uno tocaba el medallón del otro, una corriente los recorrió de piez a cabeza. Él pego un saltito y ella retrocedió. Se miraron aterrados. ¿Qué rayos pasó?.

-_Los medallones reaccionan a sus dueños-._ Dijieron Lu y Scor al mismo tiempo.

-_Colóquenlos en la piedra-. _Pidió Lu.

Un poco inseguros de volver a tocarlos, ambos colocaron los medallones en la piedra. Las enredaderas que cubrían ferozmente las cuevas empezaron a moverse.

-_Los medallones les servían para recordarles lo que eran, sus límites. Luego de que la euforia de la victoria acabó, los humanos y los vampiros comenzaron a odiarse de nuevo y ellos fueron obligados a separarse. Sin saber que hacer, se veían a escondidas. Él se disfrazaba de vampiro y ella de humana, hasta que un día alguien los descubrió y mordió al chico, convirtiéndolo en un vampiro. Asustados, ambos vivieron escondidos entre los humanos por un tiempo... Hasta que ella quedó embarazada. Resulta que para ese entonces, el que había morido al chico se convirtió en rey, lo que convirtió al chico en príncipe de los vampiros. Al rey le llegaron rumores de que salía con una humana, que en realidad era la vampiro disfrazada, pero al no saberlo, fue a la aldea humana en la que estaba la chica con el firme propósito de asesinarla. Para ese entonces su hijo ya había nacido, y lucharon valientemente, aunque solo lograron salvar al niño. Los tres vampiros murieron quemados a la luz del sol-._

-Mercedes-. Susurró. Claro, ahora recordaba donde había escuchado eso. Era la leyenda que Bemmo le había contado una noche.

-_Mercedes era el nombre de la chica. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-_. Sonó la sorprendida voz de Lu. Él se sintió un poco apenado, sin embargo contestó

-Se podría decir que ya había escuchado parte de la historia-.

-Esta historia continúa hasta llegar a una vampiro con alma, ¿No es así?-. Dijo Marceline. Él la miró un poco dudoso, no sabía de lo que hablaba.

Ninguno contestó. Parecía que ninguno la escuchó, que la ignoraron. Fue turno de Lu de relatar la historia.

-_El hijo de los vampiros sobrevivió. Sus padres lo teletransportaron a casa de una muy querida y confiable amiga suya, sin nada más que una nota y los dos medallones. 'Tiene que encontrar su otra mitad' era parte de la nota. Eventualmente el chico creció y a los 16 años conoció a una muchacha humana. Nada más acercarla a unos cuántos metros, el medallón brillaba y flotaba hasta a ella. Al final el chico se lo regaló, y cuando cumplieron 19 años comenzaron una relación. Ellos también tuvieron un hijo, y también estaban destinados a la grandeza. La cadena siguió, con hijos humanos y vampiros, y con los medallones cambiando de dueño cada tanto, con mounstruos derrotados y reyes caídos. En fin, un día se descubrió que los vampiros que nacían de esas relaciones, o que eran elegidos por el medallón... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Tenían corazón, tenían alma-._

-Algebráico...-. Se le escapó en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Marceline. Sabía que ella era diferente pero... ¿Sería posible?.

-_Los dueños de los medallones estaban unidos, no solo emocionalmente, no solo compartían una vida, compartían un alma-. _

Marceline hizo como si arcadas la invadieran, sosteniendo su estómago con una mano y cubriendo su boca con la otra. Él se limitó a poner cara de asco. _Demaciado cursi,_ pensaba.

-_Continúa tu Scor, esta parte de la historia no me gusta-._ Dijo Lu, casi en un susurro. Eso lo preocupó.

-_Bien. A pesar de que estaba claro que un vampiro y un humano se amaban incondicionalmente, los vampiros y la gente nunca aceptaron realmete esas relaciones. Cegados por la grandeza, por el poder, trataban de convencerlos para abandonarse, traicionarse, para que utilizaran el poder que tenían con otros fines. Y creo que lo hubieran hecho de no ser por los medallones. Los unían en mente y les permitían tener una conexión mucho más fuerte. Los humanos y los vampiros al final se cansaron, y aunque no lo supieron, ambos seres tuvieron la misma idea. Los separarían por la fuerza bruta, no les darían opción. Y así, una noche fría y sin estrellas, los separaron. Se condenaron sin saberlo. Al principio todo fue bien, pero luego otros seres se enteraron, los grandes magos se enteraron, los mounstros se enteraron. Como si todo hubiese sido planeado, todos los magos y humanos y vampiros, todos los seres salieron a protestar. Los humanos y los vampiros daban comunicados negando saber algo sobre los dueños de los medallones, y acusaban a los otros. Los seres huían de sus casas mientras los monstruos atacaban sus pueblos. Fue una masacre, todos matando a cualquiera que les llevara la contraria. Humanos contra vampiros contra humanos y magos. Terror y nuevas armas recorrían cada rincón de las aldeas, el equilibrio del mundo se perdió. Y las armas se disparaban al mismo tiempo, y la sangre se mezclaba en el suelo. Los huesos de diferentes cadáveres se unían mientras explociones se escuchaban a lo lejos. La gente que logró sobrevivir le llamó 'La guerra de los champiñones'-._

Tuvo que sentarse en el suelo. Así que esa era la historia. Casi 19 años de su vida queriendo saber la razón por la que lo perdió todo... Y la razón solo fue ambición, la razón fue sed de poder.

Sintió una presencia enfrente y levantó la vista. Marcy le sonreía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él también sonrió. Marceline le tendió la mano y él la tomó... Luego la jaló con fuerza.

Ella cayó en sus brazos y él simplemente la abrazó. Sollozó, ella siempre estaba ahí, no importaba si tenía que ocuparse de su reino o componer una nueva canción, no importaba que fuera de día o de noche, no importaba si era un momento feliz o triste, Marceline siempre estaba ahí. Sintió como las pequeñas manos de ella le quitaban el gorro y se enredaban en su cabello, y le pareció tan dulce, las caricias suaves y el consuelo, el calor que sentía su cuerpo y ella. Quería besarla, quería decirle todo lo que sentía y sus dudas se podían ir a la nocheósfera. Lo habría hecho, si Scor no hubiera decidido hablar.

_-No queda mucho tiempo-._ Había dicho. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Y él vio el fuego, la mirada fiera, el color carmesí de esos ojos luchando con las cristalinas lágrimas. Y sonrió porque una vez más Marceline le regalaba su honestidad. La dejaba verla ahí arrodillada en el piso frente a él, con las mejillas rojas y empapadas de lágrimas, luego de haberlo consolado.

Se levantó y ayudó a Marceline a hacer lo mismo. Antes de soltarla le plantó un beso en la mejilla. No le importaba saber que debía estar más rojo que un tomate, le importaba que las lágrimas hubieran abandonado sus ojos. Tampoco le importaba el golpe en su hombro que vino después, le importaba la sonrisa juguetona que ahora adornaba sus labios.

-_Luego les contaremos el resto, ahora, párense en la cueva del lado de su medallón-_. Pidió Lu. Ellos obedecieron. Las dos cuevas ahora estaban libres de enredaderas que cubrieran su entrada.

-_No lo olviden, tendrán que descubrir quiénes son-._ Terminó Scor. Empezaron a caminar al mismo tiempo, y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad de la cueva, la miró. Radiante, con el ceño fruncido que reflejaba claramente que no quería entrar a la cueva. Él sabía que no era miedo, era rebeldía. Marceline odiaba seguir ordenes. Rió para sí mismo.

Estaba oscuro, y el silencio era aturdidor. Estaba sopesando la posibilidad de dar media vuelta, pero una voz lo detuvo.

-_Interesante-._ Había escuchado a lo lejos.

-¿Quién eres?-.

-_La pregunta es, ¿Quién eres tú?-._

Bueno, fuera lo que fuese, tal vez esa cosa era parte de descubrir lo que tenía que descubrir.

-_Inteligente-._ Dijo la voz. No estaba seguro si estaba pensando en voz alta o si le estaba hablando.

-_Hago las dos cosas a la vez. Tengo que ayudarte a descubrir algunas cosas-._

Un _'Oh'_ fue lo único que salió de su boca. Se sentía incómodo, cómo los primeros días con Lu.

-_Bien, te contaré historias, te haré preguntas y tu contestarás honestamente-._

-Bien, estoy listo-.

-_¿Quién eres?-._

-Finn-.

-_No. ¿Quién eres?-._

Esta bien, ahora estaba un poco confundido. ¿Se habría equivocado de cueva?.

-_No, sé que te llamas Finn, pero no sé quién eres-._

-¿Hay alguna diferencia?-.

Escuchó una risa. No una amigable, si no de esas risas cuándo alguien te cuenta un chiste malo, o te dice algo y tu te ríes esperando que sea una broma que, al final, no lo es.

-_Hay un abismo de diferencia. Puedes llamarte humano, y eso no significa que lo seas. Puedes llamarte Feliz y ser la persona más miserable. Un nombre es un adorno, una máscara. Pero inevitablemente hay un nombre para todo. ¿Quién eres tu?-._

Estaba confundido. Él era un guardián, un guerrero. Era un amigo, un hermano, un soldado. Era Finn.

-_Perfecto. Ya sabes quién eres-._

... ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?-. Simplemente había pensado lo mismo. ¿Era alguna especie de broma?

-_No has pensado lo mismo. Has pensado que eras un guardián, un amigo... Tienes varios nombres. Eso es extraño-._

-¿Varios nombres? ¿A qué te refieres?-. Él solo se llamaba Finn, estaba completamente seguro.

-_-Es un poco más difícil porque tus nombres son antiguos-._

-Estoy completamente seguro de no tener más nombres, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera-.

_-No hay tiempo-._

-¿Bromeas? He estad aquí unos 5 minutos-.

_-Ha sido una hora-._

¿UNA HORA?. ¿Qué clase de dimensión era esa?.

-_Los tengo. No tendré tiempo de explicarte. Lo siento, tu solo tendrás que resolverlo-._

¿Qué?. ¿No se supone que fueron hasta ahí para que se enterara de una vez por todas quién rayos era y ya? Ahora resulta que lo tenía que resolver él.

-_No seas tan flojo amigo. Tienes que irte-._

-¿No me dirás mis nombres?-. Su tono era de burla más que nada. No le gustaba esa situación.

-_Claro, lo siento. No podré confesarte lo que eres ni lo que serás-._

-¿Estás bromeando? ¡Dímelo de una vez!-.

_-Adiós, recuérdalos bien. Martín, Marte, Draco, nucleus Érebo-._

Se aferró a los nombres que había escuchado mientras sentía que una pared invisible lo empujaba. Iba rápido, los ojos le ardían, _Martín_. Veía una luz a lo lejos que se hacía más grande a cada segundo que pasaba, _Draco_. Sintió su cuerpo volar por los aires, como si se tratase de un muñeco, la luz lo cubría de nuevo. Sintió a Jake sacudirlo y gritarle _¡FINN! _Pero él no reaccionaba, no le hacía caso, _nucleus Érebo. _

Finn no era su nombre.

**oOo**

_Soy una mala persona, lo sé. He tardado tanto, lo sé. Me voy a ir al infierno, lo sé. _

_Ha sido tan dura mi vida que ni les voy a contar, solo un pedacito._

_Mañana me voy de viaje, y regreso el día que entro a clase._. _

_Sé que este capítulo no es lo que merecen, pero soy torpe, y sus reviews, sus hermosos reviews me carcomen la conciencia. Simplemente, si no subía algo hoy, sea lo que fuere, iba a morir. Con los 12 capítulos más cortos del mundo, este fic llegó a 100 reviews. Y aquí estoy yo, a las 2:30am aún teniendo que despertarme a las 6 de la mañana, terminando de escribir un capítulo que ni voy a revisar porque me estoy muriendo._

_**Lamento desepcionarlos**__. _

_Cómo tal vez habrán notado, mi forma de escribir cambió un poco. No sé si para bien o para mal, así que me disculpo si el capítulo les resulta algo extraño. Aquí explico más cosas, y respecto a los nombres... Tienen significado, ya verán. _

_Todo esta escrito desde la perspectiva de Finn porque... Es más fácil. Marceline es más... asjasfjd, ustedes saben. Así que escribí esto en tiempo record, los adoro chicos, ustedes saben que voy a terminar esto:3_

_Lamento hacerlos esperar y el capítulo cortito, cualquier cosa o duda, sientanse libres de dejar un review o mandar un MP. Tengo que ir a empacarD: Los adoro ¡Chaito!_


End file.
